After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero
by jinyuy
Summary: Heero's son, Jin, is thrust into war sixteen years after peace was established. the Gundam pilots have all been assassinated, so it's up to him and a few friends to put down Oz once and for all. Finished! Look for the Sequel!
1. Ten to Two Odds Isn't That Bad

Jin is the son of Heero and Releena. This story follows his life not long after his parents' deaths and what he does with his talents as a pilot. I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Gundam Wing and its original characters. However, I do own the new characters that I created and the new Mobile Suit ideas. Be advised, though, that the new Mobile Suits are recreations of their ancestors...I like fire...yeah...  
  
"Goodbye Heero," said a tall blonde man as he held his black pistol to his chest. "You will be missed."  
  
Bang!  
  
Jin shot up and sat on his bed, having just awoken from his dream. He held his head for a moment and wiped away the cold sweat that drenched his hair. He was shivering, sweating, and panting heavily. "Damn," he whispered as he ran his fingers through his blonde, spiky hair. "This dream just won't leave me the hell alone..."  
  
Jin's hair was blonde, like his mother's, but had the unique style of his father. He also had his father's deep, Prussian blue eyes. He was the sixteen-year old son of the legendary pilot Heero Yuy. Jin stood up and stretched his arms as he walked slowly to his dormitory window. He looked outside.  
  
Several mobile suits took off from a landing pad and runway. "Another wonderful day in the Army," he grumbled as he began dressing.  
  
Jin sat in the cockpit of his Aires Mobile Suit as it soared high above the ground with his wingman, Stephen Xavier in a duplicate suit. Stephen was Jin's age and had long, black hair. It was dark blue and modified from its original state. Almost all mobile suits had changed since OZ began its invasion of Earth and the Colonies. Most weapons had been destroyed, so the new ones were rebuilt with new technology.  
  
"This is Jin Yuy," he said into a small microphone around his head. "I'm preparing to land. There's nothing unusual in the skies as of right now. Just an ordinary day in the neighborhood."  
  
-Bleep-Bleep-  
  
Jin was made aware of two objects on his radar. "Hold that last statement," he said. "I've got two unidentified craft on my radar, approaching the base. Requesting permission to investigate."  
  
"Permission granted Jin," came the radio's reply. "Be careful. We're not expecting any visitors today."  
  
"Roger that," replied Jin. "Come on Stephen. Finally got some action."  
  
"Dammit," said Stephen. "I was hoping to get to lunch early today...Oh well. Let's get rid of this problem quickly." The two Aires flew away over the hills.  
  
-Bleep-Bleep-  
  
"Bad news Jin," said Stephen, looking hard at his radar monitor.  
  
"I see it too," said Jin. "There aren't two mobile suits, there's ten. Great."  
  
"I really hope they're friendly," said Stephen. "I don't like being heavily outnumbered." Both mobile suits armed their beam chain rifles.  
  
"Here they come," said Jin. They could see the tiny dots in the distance rapidly growing in size as the slew head to head. "Tauros Mobile Suits."  
  
"OZ!" shouted Stephen. "They're Mobile Dolls too. Shit!" The two Aires split apart as they approached the enemy Tauros.  
  
"Don't be predictable in heading or altitude in your fight," said Jin. "They're Mobile Dolls. They're extremely intelligent and fast." Jin fired his chain gun at the Tauros, but they were too far away and could easily dodge the bullets. They broke their formation and closed in on the pilots.  
  
"Engaging the enemy," said Stephen.  
  
"The enemy must be destroyed," commanded their radio. "Do not allow them to reach the base. We're scrambling ten more pilots to your location. Hold them for five minutes. That is your mission."  
  
"Roger that," replied Jin. He clubbed a Tauros with the butt of his rifle and whirled it around to fire several rounds into its chest. "That's one down," he said as another Tauros MD flew at him. He fired the rifle again, but the Tuaros flew aside and dodged it, firing its own beam rifle back at him.  
  
"What about me?" asked Stephen. He grabbed the Tuaros by the head from behind and threw it at another, causing them both to explode. "Don't leave Stephen out of the fight. I'd like to get some kills of my own, ya' know." Stephen flew at a few more suits and rammed into one of them, knocking it off balance as the others turned to fire at him. A beam saber cut through two of the Tauros in two simple slashes.  
  
"That's a total of five," said Jin. "Five more left. Let's clean them up. Give me your beam saber. I'll trade you my rifle."  
  
"I'm down with that," said Stephen. They flew past each other and tossed their weapons into the air. Jin grabbed his second beam saber, while Stephen now had two beam rifles. "This is gonna be fun." Stephen fired from both guns at two Tauros, forcing them to take evasive maneuvers. They parted to avoid the fire, and Jin's Aires was quickly on them.  
  
He cut the head off of each Tauros on wither side of him, and they exploded into a ball of flame. A beam of energy hit him from behind in the left shoulder as he began to search for more. "Damn," he cursed as he targeted the one who shot him. "You'll regret that...At least you would if you had a conscience!" He fell down towards the Tuaros and swung both beam sabers downward, cutting the Tauros vertically into three pieces.  
  
Stephen was firing shots in all directions just trying to take care of the remaining two Mobile Dolls. One closed in on him from behind and tackled him, trying to fly him into the ground. "Oh...no you...don't!" He squirmed until the Tuaros' grip was loosened, and he flipped backwards, reversing the roles so that he was on top. He threw it down and fired several shots into the Tuaros, and it exploded as it impacted with the ground.  
  
The final Tauros closed in one Stephen from behind with a beam saber. There was no way he could turn fast enough to block or evade. "Ahh!"  
  
-KaShnnkkk!-  
  
A beam saber was imbedded in the Tuaros' head from the back, and it staggered around until it fell. Jin flew down to retrieve the beam saber he'd thrown. "Our work here is finished," he said as he deactivated it. "Let's get back to the base."  
  
"Roger," said Stephen.  
  
"Jin Yuy to base, the area is secure," he said over the microphone. "The Mobile Doll Tauros have been taken care of, and we're returning to base."  
  
"Well done you too. Come on home." The Aires flew away to return to their base.  
  
Okay everyone? Let me first say that I've written and re-written this story a few times, so I can safely tell you that it will kick ass to an extreme. 


	2. Secret Operation Underway

Here's the deal. I don't own Gundam Wing's original characters, but I do own mine, so back off. Please review, as this is my second work on this site, and I could use some help.  
  
**

* * *

Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter 2

* * *

**  
The two Aires landed safely and successfully at the Terra Alliance base. The Terra Alliance Corps was a military group established by the Earth Sphere United Nation when OZ returned, a feeble effort of defense. They were fighting a losing battle, but weren't giving up any time soon.  
  
The Aires walked into a run-down hangar, where several crews were scrambling around, doing some maintenance on other MS. Most of the Mobile Suits were rusting and poorly put together as a result of dwindling funds, but the Aires Jin and Stephen piloted were kept in top-condition, mostly because their pilots were good at keeping them out of trouble, but also because they were the best suits the Army had to offer their elite pilots.  
  
Jin and Stephen hopped out of their cockpits as a man wearing a dirty outfit approached them. "Took a shot to the arm from a beam rifle," said Jin, pointing to his mobile suit. "Will it be okay to repair?"  
  
"Okay?!" asked the mechanic in surprise. "That's easy work. I'm surprised you finally gave me something to do. Usually all your suits need are a refueling and rearming. I'll have it done in a jiffy."  
  
"Great," said Stephen. He pulled on Jin's arm. "Now we eat Jin. Come on." He turned and ran right into a tall man in a military uniform: well decorated. Stephen quickly scrambled to his feet and saluted him, as did Jin.  
  
"At ease gentlemen," said the light skinned man. He had a white-blonde beard and mustache. Ironically enough, his name was General Black, the commander of the base where they were. He was being escorted by a few sinister-looking men in black suits and glasses, like secret agents, and an old man. This old man was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt and shorts, plus a pair of black shades. He had balding gray hair and a mustache.  
  
"Good afternoon General," said Jin. "What's up?"  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Howard Canton," said Black. "As of immediately, you and your partner are being reassigned to a secret mission under command of Doctor Canton."  
  
"Reassigned?" asked Stephen. "Where to?"  
  
"It's a secret you moron," said Jin under his breath. Howard held out his hand to Jin.  
  
"I must say it's wonderful to meet you Jin," he said. "I've heard a lot about your skills, as well as Stephen's here, and that's why I picked you for this...operation."  
  
"Fine," said Jin. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Pack your things now," said General Black. "You leave immediately on a jet."  
  
"You mean after lunch, right?" asked Stephen. Everyone looked at him blankly, as though insulted by the question. "You see, I'm kind of' hungry and haven't eaten yet, and the cafeteria is serving my favorite today: Chicken Fingers..." Stephen received no response but more stares. "Right, I'll go pack my things now." The two boys saluted and left.  
  
Less than an hour later, the two boys and Howard were sitting in a private jet, thousands of feet in the air. Stephen was spinning around rapidly in a rotating chair, as Jin watched and tried to not get sick. "Will you cut that out already?" asked Jin, finally losing his patience.  
  
"I would," said Stephen, "but I'm afraid that if I stop I'll throw up." Howard walked through a sliding door into the room and took a seat next to the refrigerator.  
  
"You two care for a drink?" he asked as he opened it and looked inside.  
  
"Mountain Dew?" requested Stephen, finally stopping. He fell out of his chair immediately and had trouble getting back up.  
  
"Make that two," said Jin. Howard tossed them each a can. "So what's this mission all about?" asked Jin. "Why all the secrecy?"  
  
"It's necessary," said Howard. "We don't want OZ to know we are planning something."  
  
"So can you tell us anything Doctor?" asked Stephen. "About the mission, I mean."  
  
"I can tell you everything at this point, now that we're on the plane," said Howard. "First of all, do either of you two know who I am?"  
  
"Doctor Howard Canton," answered Jin. "Famous scientist who worked on the creation of the first Mobile Suits and the Tallgeese. You also were responsible for the Peacemillion/Libra incident twenty years ago, saving Earth before my father had to do it again...and again. And you helped out my father a lot while he was a Gundam pilot...That's about all I know."  
  
Howard had to blink a few times. "Err...yeah, that's about all I've done for a while. You obviously know your history, so I'll cut straight to the chase. The truth is, I've been working on a weapon to fight OZ, and I need five pilots for them."  
  
"The Gundams," said Jin. "I can't say I'm too surprised." Stephen instantly spit out a mouthful of soda, coughing and hacking.  
  
"Rebuilding...the Gudnams?!" he asked.  
  
"Yes," said Howard. "I've only recently finished them, and they are in an underground facility. Once finished, I came for you Jin."  
  
"Because I'm Heero's son, right?" asked Jin.  
  
"That, and your pilot skills are matched by no one else in the Army," answered Howard. "Stephen wasn't part of the deal at first, but when I checked both your records and saw that Jin's wingman was almost as good as him, I thought it'd be wise to include him."  
  
"Well thanks," said Stephen.  
  
"Gundams huh?' asked Jin silently. "Piloting the Gundams..."  
  
"Wouldn't that just scare the shit out of OZ?" asked Stephen. "How cool would that be?"

**

* * *

End Chapter Two

* * *

**


	3. Meet the Gundams

Some basic things you need to know and understand in this fic.  
TAC= Terra Allianc Corps, the feeble attempt of resistance by the ESUN against OZ. It's a very weak army of few pilots and mobile suits, just barely holding onto the war at hand.  
OZ= Order of the Zodiac, currently revived and headed by the Colonel Vance Skye...We'll be seeing more of him later. They want to take over and rule Earth and the Colonies by way of dictatorship.  
  
Gundam Wing: New Heero Chapter Three  
  
"I guess it would," said Howard. "But we're not trying to just scare them. We're hoping that the Gundams will provide enough resistance to thwart OZ for a while, if not destroy them completely."  
  
"And you think we're the ones to do just that?" asked Jin. "I don't know if we can do it alone."  
  
"I've already found two other pilots," said Howard. "They've been with the project from the beginning. They're looking forward to meeting you two, especially you Jin."  
  
"Great," said Stephen. "High expectations."  
  
"We're about to land," said Howard as he looked out the window. "Go ahead and fasten your seat belts."  
  
The private jet landed on a small runway at a small airport. Looking around, Jin could tell they were somewhere possibly tropical, because there were several palm trees around and lots of sunshine. They soon got off the plane, and were immediately picked up by a private limousine.  
  
"It's warm here," said Stephen. "Kinda' beach-like/"  
  
"Where exactly is here?" asked Jin to Howard, sitting across from them.  
  
"Welcome to Pacific City," said Howard with a smile. "It actually is a small town on the beach here, mostly left alone by the rest of the world. I live in a sea-side house."  
  
"Cool," said Stephen.  
  
"We'll be there really soon," said Howard.  
  
Howard was true to his word. Not two minutes after leaving the airport, they were in his driveway. The house was a mansion on the beach. "Amazing," said Jin as he took in the full sight of the house and the ocean behind it.  
  
"You a wealthy man Howard?" asked Stephen sarcastically.  
  
"One could say that," came Howard's reply. "Come get your things so you can get settled into your rooms." Jin and Stephen took their small suitcases and walked into the house. (As an officer in the TAC Army, one does not have many personal belongings)  
  
"Damn," said Stephen as he dropped his suitcase. He marveled at the mansion's inner-beauty. "This place is incredible!"  
  
"Yeah it's not bad," said Howard. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to get lonely in such a big place though. Come on upstairs and I'll show you to your rooms." Jin and Stephen followed Howard to the second floor, where he gave them each an individual room, which was much larger than the TAC facility's dormitories.  
  
"I can definitely get used to this kind of place," said Stephen as he claimed his room by dropping his bag in it. Jin walked down the hall to another room that was identical, claiming it for himself.  
  
It wasn't long before they had settled into their new environment, having such few belongings to unpack. Howard walked up to them after a while.  
  
"So are you boys ready to see 'em?" he asked.  
  
"See what?" said Stephen. Jin hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"The Gundams you idiot, what else?" asked Jin sarcastically. "Sure, let's see them." Jin and Stephen followed Howard downstairs to the basement, which was basically just a large recreational room. There was a ping-pong table, pool table, and even a big screen television.  
  
"I seriously think I've found heaven," said Stephen. "Or something close to it at least...Soooo where are the Gundams?" Howard walked over to a small door on the side and pressed a button on the doorknob, which looked like an ordinary lock.  
  
A small panel unfolded from the wall with several number and letter keys on it. "Nice," said Jin. "Secret door." Howard pressed a few buttons rapidly, and the door unlatched itself open. They walked inside, and the door automatically swung closed behind them.  
  
After glancing around, Stephen noticed there was nothing inside the room. They seemed to be in a five-by-five foot closet. Jin looked at the doorknob on the inside and pressed a similar button in the lock. Another panel of buttons, only three, folded out from the wall.  
  
"You catch on quickly," said Howard. "Let me explain the buttons. The top button takes us up to this level. The middle button takes us down to the control room where we work on the Gundams from, and the bottom button will take us to the actual Gundams themselves...We're gonna be going to the Control room first." Stephen rapidly reached out and pressed the middle button.  
  
"HA!" he shouted triumphantly. "I got to press the button." Jin and Howard only stared in confusion at Stephen's amusement. The room lurched downward.  
  
"Elevator go down," said Stephen.  
  
The elevator reached its destination quickly, and the door opened itself. They walked into a room with windows on all sides and computers everywhere. A few people were sitting at these computers, men in white lab coats. A young woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes looked behind her back at the door as the arrived, and she got up to greet them.  
  
"Hello," she said. "You must be the new guys. The name's Vivian Valentine." She held out her hand to them, and they shook hands.  
  
"I'm Stephen Xavier," said Stephen. "This here's-  
  
"I can introduce myself moron," interrupted Jin. "Yeah, my name's Jin Yuy."  
  
"Yes, I know who you are," said Vivian. "I did the research on you two. You both have quite impressive records in the military."  
  
Stephen rubbed the back of his head. "Well, thanks."  
  
"I'd like you two to meet your partners," said Howard as he walked to the window. "Hey kids!" he shouted down below. "Come on up! I've got some people I want you to meet!" Jin walked over to the window, followed by Stephen, and looked down.  
  
Below him were standing five, tall Mobile Suits in a circle: The Gundams.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Please people, I need one important thing from you all. They're called reviews. (Corny inspirational music!) I've had this fic on the Internet for a long time now, and I haven't received one bloody review...NOTHING! It really sucks. So please, if you can find it in your heart, submit something, anything! Say it sucks for all I care! (If you do, I'd like to know why you think so) I am completely open to flames, as long as they're productive and not too venomous.  
  
(End corny music)  
  
Anyway, hopefully you are enjoying this. I don't even know if anyone's reading the bloody thing. Who are the two other pilots with whom Jin and Stephen will be working? Will they get along? And what is happening with OZ nowadays? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Coming to a fanfiction.net site near you! (Cue more corny inspirational music!) 


	4. History Lesson

I'm gonna give you guys a little history on the story here. It's basically what has happened since peace was brought and then destroyed again, so there isn't as much confusion.  
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter 4

* * *

**Approximately 14 years after the Eve War, 14AE, Colonel Vance Skye started OZ's revival by assassinating each of the Gundam pilots and Releena Peacecraft. Jin Yuy, Heero's son, survived. (Details later in the story)  
  
In the ensuing chaos, the Earth Sphere United Nation formed the Terra Alliance Corps, or TAC, a force to fight back against OZ. They are very weak and have little funds and equipment. They are on the verge of losing the war against OZ.  
  
The current year is 16AE...  
  
Jin Yuy is 16 years old and a pilot in the TAC, most likely the best they have. His wingman, Stephen Xavier, is his loyal friend, probably one of very few. Jin, the son of Heero and Releena, has hair like his father, but it is blonde like his mother. His eyes are the same deep-blue of his father also. However, he is not the cold, emotionless type like Heero, though he does possess his serious nature and will-power. He is a little more kind hearted like his mother.  
  
Stephen Xavier is also 16 years old. He has black hair that barely reaches down to his shoulders and dark green eyes. Although he often dresses somewhat gothic with all his black clothing, he is in fact a very happy person. He always finds the lighter side of things and is having fun, but when it comes to business, you're best leaving him alone. Only one pilot in the TAC is better than him, and it's his best friend Jin Yuy.  
  
Some of you may remember Howard from the animated series. He is a bit older now, though the age is indeterminate at this point. I'd say maybe somewhere in his sixties right about now. He is kind-natured and positive, and very intelligent. He worked on the first Mobile Suit projects and the first Gundams years ago, and jumped back into action when war returned to build the new Gundams. He always wears a pair of black shades, leaving even me to question his eye color. Yes, he still wears the ridiculous Hawaiian outfit.  
  
As for the Mobile Suits, OZ uses strictly Mobile Dolls, mostly Tauros at this point the story. This is somewhat ironic considering Treize and his OZ before opposed MD with much hatred. (Foreshadowing? Maybe) The Terra Alliance Corps uses a myriad of different MS, none of which are MD. All the Mobile Suits have been upgraded slightly, as we're nearly twenty years in the future and they had to be rebuilt after the peace was ended. (All MS were destroyed after the Eve War) The Aires are only used by the elite pilots in the TAC, as they're upgraded and very expensive to maintain. They are probably the best suits in service currently. They do have other basic suits, such as the Leos.  
  
Keep in mind it's still a bit early in the story, and a lot more info is to come. If I have to post any more chapters like these, I will be happy to do so. Just tell me in one of your reviews what you don't understand, and I'll explain. Sort of like a Q and A session with yours truly. If more chapters like this are posted, they'll be under the Chapter title as History Lesson(2,3,4....) So the next one will be History Lesson 2.  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter 4

* * *

**  
  
Sorry about the shitty chapter, but the few people that actually reviewed were asking questions that would be difficult to answer in the actual plot or story line. I hope this helps. Thank you very much to the four or so people who read and reviewed. You've no idea how much I appreciate it. Have a nice day! 


	5. New Models

In this chapter, you're gonna learn about the modifications to the new Gundams. Sorry, but there's not gonna be much plot revelation here, or dialogue for that matter. I'll try to get another chapter up with some action in it soon, like maybe by tonight. Don't forget to review.  
  
You wanna know something funny? I don't own Gundam Wing. I guess it's not really funny, but I don't give a damn. I'm going to buy them out someday so I CAN own them, and then it's be mine...AAALLLLLL mine...He he he he   
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Five

* * *

**  
"Wow," said Jin in awe. The spectacular sight of the Gundams standing next to each other in a circle below was almost too much for him. They glistened in the bright lights of the hangar.  
  
"Oooohh," said Stephen playfully. "Shiny."  
  
"You like?" asked Howard.  
  
"They're incredible," replied Jin. "More spectacular than I've ever imagined." The elevator behind them opened, and they all turned to see the 'partners'. First emerged a boy their age, sixteen, with white, spiked hair and light blue eyes. His outfit was rather white also, wearing a white t-shirt, white pants, and a white long coat.  
  
"The name's Kreed," said as he extended his hand to Jin. Jin shook it to please him. "You're Jin Yuy and Stephen Xavier, no? We've heard a lot about you two."  
  
"Good stuff I'd hope," joked Stephen.  
  
"Lots of good stuff," said a female as she walked up to them. She too was sixteen years old. Her hair was short and blonde, and she wore glasses over her green eyes. She smiled as she said, "My name is Anita Rose. Nice to finally meet you both."  
  
"Nice to meet you two also," said Jin.  
  
"How's the simulator comin', Kreed?" asked Howard behind them suddenly. Kreed helped himself to one of the vacant computers next to them.  
  
"It's working okay for the most part," replied the white-haired boy. "There's a glitch I just found while in, but it shouldn't take much work." Kreed typed furiously on the keyboard for several seconds as the others watched. Jin nearly got dizzy. "I got it! That's it. All better now."  
  
"Great," said Kreed. "Why don't you show Jin and Stephen the simulator."  
  
"This simulator," started Stephen. "Is it a flight simulator for the Gundam?"  
  
"Yep," answered Anita. "We've been using it for a while now, although it hasn't been properly functioning until recently."  
  
"Come on down," invited Kreed as he walked to the elevator. The others followed him, except for Jin. They got to the elevator and turned to see Jin leap out of the open window to the Gundams below.  
  
Jin landed safely on Wing Zero's shoulder and slid down the torso to the open cockpit door. "You know," said Kreed. "Normally, I'd be shocked, but being Heero's son, I don't seem to be shocked at all."  
  
"He's not a normal person," said Stephen as the door closed. "You can trust me on that one."  
  
It was also no surprise that, when it came time to pick their Gundams, Jin picked Wing Zero. Stephen picked Deathscythe Hell. Anita had picked Sandrock, and Kreed piloted Nataku. The changes in the Gundams weren't very drastic.  
  
Nataku, once piloted by Chang WuFei, was still dominantly army green in color, and had the massive dragon fangs on each arm. Their range had been greatly extended, and two flamethrowers were added to each. "They're also a lot faster, now equipped with strong boosters on the rear." The twin- beam trident wasn't changed much either. Its beams were more powerful, though not bigger, and it was made collapsible.  
  
Sandrock's weapons experienced drastic changes. "I really didn't like the heat shorters," said Anita. "The sickle thing just didn't seem logical, so we had them changed." And changed they were. Replacing the heat shorter sickles were heat shorter swords, each about as big as Sandrock itself. Also added were the sub machine guns, two like the earlier models'. Its speed had also been increased, and it was equipped with two homing missiles mounted on the shoulders. (About where machine cannons would be)  
  
Heavy Arms, the currently vacant Gundam, is no longer that horrid green color. It was given a red paint job again, like the earlier models. "Kreed's sister actually designed this one," said Howard. "You've not met her most likely, though she is in the TAC somewhere." The twin gatling guns, of which there were two, could still be mounted to the back and onto each arm, but the mounted onto large vernier thrusters on the back now, greatly increasing its speed. The missiles were the same in number, but four were added to each side, special missiles that released a liquid smoke screen, turning to black gas for invisibility. On each arm, when the twin gatling guns weren't equipped, a heat blade army knife could be extended for melee combat.  
  
Deathscythe Hell received only one dramatic change. Remember the launchable buster shields on the earlier models of Deathscythe? The new model has one on each arm. The demonic wings, or Active Cloak, on the back remain the same, housing a better stealth hyper jammer system. The beam scythe, Deathscythe's most powerful weapon, has a stronger blade and is collapsible like Nataku's trident. The large spikes also remain on the feet and knee caps.  
  
Wing Zero kept its large set of Angelic Wings, useful for atmospheric reentry and as shields, plus the rear set of wings contain the vernier thrusters. A booster was added on the side of each leg for increased speed. The beam sabers are now more like beam katanas, or samurai swords, which are stored on each side of the waist. Wing Zero's most dramatic change is that of the Buster Rifle. "We scrapped it," said Howard. "I simply got rid of it. Instead, the arms are integrated with a buster energy firing mechanism much more powerful than the rifle." Compartments on the shoulders would open to suck in charged particles, and the energy would be channeled through the arms. A small hole in the palms of the hands would open to fire the buster shot, and two beams could be combined for an ultra-powerful beam. (Ka-me-ha-me-ha style)  
  
"You all put a lot into this," said Stephen as he surveyed Deathscythe from the cockpit door.  
  
"It took two years to make them," said Howard.  
  
"So this project began as soon as OZ went public?" asked Jin.  
  
"Yeah," answered Howard. "Kept it a secret all this time, until they were finished."  
  
"So let's try these puppies out," said Stephen. He jumped into his cockpit and closed the door. Jin followed suit, and the other two pilots climbed to their Gundams. All four of them were soon strapped in. Howard, meanwhile, went back to the control observation room.  
  
"Now Jin and Stephen, this simulator is just like in real life," said Howard. "The controls, functions, and movements are all the same as if you were really piloting them. However, the Gundams won't move in reality. The monitors will display your battle-field in a virtual reality realm, so it'll seem very real."  
  
"Cool," said Stephen. "I can't wait."  
  
"Because you guys are new to the Gundams," said Kreed," Anita and I will be giving you a hands-on crash course."  
  
"I don't like to crash," said Stephen.  
  
"Just start the simulator Howard," said Jin. "And you two veterans, whatever you do...Do NOT...take it easy on me."  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Five

* * *

**  
Wow, Chapter 5 already. I'm trying really hard to get as much up as soon as possible, because when summer break comes, I'm not gonna be able to update often, if ever. Just give me your updates please. I've got a total of 5 reviews, which I don't like so much, but thanks to you few anyway. Try to spread news about this story to your friends if you can.  
  
In the next installment...Just how good are Anita and Kreed at this piloting thing? How good are Jin and Stephen? And what effect will the infamous ZERO system have on Jin's mind? (If any at all) Sorry about the previous promise to reveal more about OZ, but I'm trying to keep these chapters to a uniform length, relatively. Maybe I'll get to it in the next chapter. 


	6. Evil Revealed

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Six

* * *

**  
"All systems checked and operational," said Howard from the computer room as his face appeared on Jin's monitor.  
  
"Everything seems fine in here," said Kreed. "Start her up!"  
  
"Roger." The monitors in the cockpits turned on, displaying the image of a simple, flat, grassland at sunset.  
  
"Pretty," said Stephen as he looked around.  
  
"Pretty cool," said Jin. "Seems so real."  
  
"Okay you two," said Kreed. "Your mission is to beat Anita and I. You know the basics of piloting and flying, so it shouldn't take long for you to get used to piloting a Gundam."  
  
"Hey Stephen," started Jin. "I'd like to take Anita and Kreed on by myself this time around."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Stephen.  
  
"Same question from me," said Kreed.  
  
"I just wanna learn on my own," replied Jin. "It'll help me learn quicker if I'm alone. I catch on fast that way."  
  
"Have it your way, Jin," said Stephen. Deathscythe backed away from Wing Zero.  
  
"That's a pretty cocky move you just made," said Kreed. "Can you back it up? We have a lot more experience in these things than you do. Are you sure you made a wise choice?"  
  
"Perhaps you're being cocky," said Anita. "We've never seen him in a fight, and he's never seen us. We can't really know how good he is. All I know is he's the best in the Corps, and that's enough for me to take this easy."  
  
"I'm not being cocky," said Jin. "Like I said, I learn better when I'm on my own. You'll find that I am very adaptable."  
  
"Whatever," said Kreed. Nataku took the twin beam trident into both hands as it extended to full length and activated. "Have it your way then."  
  
"So I wonder how I use this Zero system," said Jin as he looked at the blue core in the cockpit, in fron of which he sat.  
  
Pretty simple really replied a feminine mechanical voice in his head. Jin looked around for the source of the voice. Come now. You can't see me, but I can see you quite well  
  
Jin somehow knew who it was that was speaking to him, or rather what was speaking to him.  
  
"Zero?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Present and speaking. How are you Jin?  
  
"Whoa! Incredible. You can...talk?"  
  
I'm not necessarily speaking, I'm communicating to your brain. You can speak to me in the same way if you do so desire. It won't lead people to believe you're insane that way.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Jin!" said Kreed. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Zero," answered Jin plainly. Kreed's face paled.  
  
"Zero's talking to you?" asked Howard.  
  
They may think it's weird. Don't worry about it  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to Zero," said Jin. "Is that a big deal? I'm sure loads of people can do it."  
  
"No Jin, they can't," answered Howard. "There are very few who can communicate with Zero. Your father was one of them."  
  
Ah yes, Heero. I remember him. He was a magnificent man Jin couldn't handle trying to talk to multiple people or entities at once.  
  
"Give me a minute with Zero guys," he said. He focused on Zero. "So you remember my father?"  
  
Of course I do answered Zero. Haven't seen him in so long...Where is he? How's he doing?  
  
"Zero...My father's dead. He was murdered two years ago. OZ has returned and they killed him and the other Gundam pilots."  
  
Oh...OZ is back huh? Jin nodded. Well then, how can I help you Jin.  
  
"I've come to avenge my parents and put down OZ once and for all before they take control of the Earth and Colonies," said Jin. "And I need your help to do it."  
  
You need my help? asked Zero. No one's ever requested my help before...Jin, many people have gone insane as a result of trying to use me. People have been driven to their painful, miserable deaths...It takes a very stable mind and a heart of pure good intent to control me  
  
"So I've heard," said Jin. "But how do I not lose my mind? I don't really know what to expect."  
  
You're Heero's son said Zero. You'll do fine. Just remain calm at all times when in combat, and I'll try to help you the best I can. Now it will be easier in the simulator, because it won't be real of course, so try not to worry about it too much all right?  
  
"Whatever you say Zero," answered Jin. "Just take it easy on my mind for now. Don't make me do anything I don't want to."  
  
Oh but I don't make you do anything. I can't force the pilot to take any action. Their corrupted mind makes the decision all on their own. Now fight to your full potential  
  
"Got it. Kree. Anita. Let's go!"  
  
Meanwhile, miles away...  
  
"Here are the daily status reports on the weapon, sir," said a young man with bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes as he handed a folder to a man at his desk. The man sitting behind the large table had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, and looked to be about fifty years old.  
  
"Thank you Max," said the older man as he flipped through the pages. "It's not ready yet I see."  
  
"No sir," replied Max. "The weapon won't be complete for a few more weeks, we estimate."  
  
"You have two weeks," said the older man. "It must be completed within two weeks...or there will be punishment."  
  
"But Colonel Vance!"  
  
"No buts Commander," said Vance harshly. "OZ will finally be victorious if we have this weapon completed, and I want this war over with quickly... I didn't think the TAC could last out so long in this war. They should have fallen a long time ago. Two weeks. That's how much time you have...Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Max looked down at the floor, wishing his life were only easier. After a long pause, he replied with a salute. "Crystal clear, sir."  
  
"Good. You are dismissed."  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Six

* * *

**  
  
So what do you think about that? I need reviews. I can't stress to you enough how much I need these reviews. Just take some time to tell me what you think. I guess you all got a glimpse of the Colonel Vance in this episode. More will come, and the next chapter will be about Jin and his conflict with ZERO, while he tries to survive Nataku and Sandrock.  
  
Please enjoy-Signing out 


	7. Zero Control

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Two weeks my foot," muttered Max as he walked slowly down the hall by himself in the OZ underground base. "Ridiculous. It can't be done. Vance has got his head up his ass on this matter."  
  
Max was obviously really upset and disturbed. He had to finish the "weapon" (which is unrevealed at this point) in less than two weeks...He needs five...at least.  
  
"Let's begin this Zero," said Jin as he increased the Gundam's throttle to full output. The kick of the Vernier thrusters forced him back into his seat. //This is incredibly real for being a simulator. It makes you feel everything!//  
  
Your ribs would likely be broken by now in the real thing said Zero. Try to take it a bit easy on yourself  
  
"Okay then," said Jin as Wing Zero approached Nataku and Sandrock. "Just try not to kill me Zero."  
  
"Right  
  
Wing Zero removed the beam saber from his side and activated it as he swung it at Nataku. Though it was a fast maneuver and slightly surprising, Kreed was able to easily dodge to the side and pounce back with the beam trident.  
  
"Not bad," said Kreed. "But not nearly close enough!" Nataku swung downward with the trident in a vertical slash, but Wing Zero blocked it with the beam saber and opened up the thrusters to full output again, sending them both into the air.  
  
The Gundams kicked away from each other and flew in a circle, until they came at each other again. Lightning was emitted from the clashing beam weapons. "They're practically even with each other," said Anita.  
  
"No," said Stephen. "Kreed's obviously got this fight in the bag."  
  
"You can be so sure?!" asked Anita in shock at his sureness.  
  
"Jin's trying as hard as he can right now," answered Stephen. "It's just plain simple that Kreed's having some fun right now. Jin isn't used to his Gundam...It's like something's holding him back."  
  
Nataku threw a punch with his free hand at wing Zero. As the fist connected, the Dragon Fang launched, making the force of the punch twice as strong as that of a normal one. Wing Zero landed hard in the ground below.  
  
"Damn...it," muttered Jin as he got up. //I can't engage him without Zero taking over. I know it will kill me. I'll lose control. It's inevitable.//  
  
You give up too easy said Zero. You'll have to use me eventually. Besides, you're in a simulator, thus you're not going to harm anyone. Try not to worry so much  
  
"I can't," said Jin more sternly. "If I don, I'll lose control!"  
  
How can you know until you try?  
  
Nataku flew at Jin, who didn't move as a kick landed across his side, throwing him to the side like a doll. Wing Zero got up again, only to be knocked down once more by a dragon fang from far away.  
  
"Aren't you gonna fight back?" asked Kreed sarcastically.  
  
"Something's wrong," said Stephen. "Jin, are you okay?" No response came as Nataku lashed out with a dragon fang, which clamped onto Wing Zero's leg and tossed him.  
  
//This is insane!// screamed Jin in his head. //Why won't I just fight?! I can do this! What am I so fucking afraid of!//  
  
"I don't know about Jin," started Howard, "but Wing Zero won't be able to take much more of a beating." Nataku flew at full speed, its beam trident raised high in the air as it approached.  
  
"Come on Jin," said Stephen. "Move..." Wing Zero only stood motionless, and Nataku was upon Jin on no time. Stephen closed his eyes. "I can't watch Jin lose," he said piteously.  
  
//This has gone on far enough//  
  
-Ka-shiiiing!-  
  
In the blink of an eye, everyone saw what they didn't believe...Nataku was impaled on Wing Zero's beam saber. The beam trident deactivated and fell to the ground.  
  
"Whaaaa?!" exclaimed Kreed. "What the hell just happened?! I didn't even see anything!" Wing Zero tore the sword out of Nataku's chest and deactivated it, placing it at his side, very samurai like.  
  
"I didn't see a thing either," said Stephen.  
  
"Nor I," added Anita.  
  
"Jin?" asked Stephen cautiously. "You okay Jin?"  
  
Jin's face appeared on their monitors. "Just fine..." They all gasped. It was Jin's face for sure, but his eyes were a misty, dark purple hue, hazed over and empty. "Absolutely peachy."  
  
"Shit," said Howard. "It's Zero."  
  
"Who's in control?" asked Anita.  
  
"I'm in complete control," said Jin. "Complete control of this awesome power. I...feel invincible! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"That laugh isn't Jin's," said Stephen. "Jin may control the mobile suit Gundam Wing Zero...But the system Zero is most likely controlling him...Am I right Zero?"  
  
"Zero only talks to the pilot," said Howard. "So don't try to communicate with it. I'm ending the simulator immediately." All the monitors turned off as they were pulled from the virtual reality world.  
  
Everyone's cockpit opened, including Jin's. Jin staggered out weakly, holding his head in one hand. "What...the hell...just happened to me?" he asked as he reached the bottom. "It was Zero...wasn't it."  
  
The others nodded. "You scared the hell out of us Jin," said Stephen. "At least you scared the hell out of ME."  
  
"Anita, Kreed, take Jin outside out back," said Howard. "I'm sure he could use some air and relaxation...Don't worry about it Jin. It took your father a while to master Zero also. You did okay for your first shot."  
  
Anita and Kreed led Jin up to the back porch, and Stephen followed for lack of something to do. When they reached outside, Stephen's jaw hit the floor. "A POOL!" he shouted. "Holy Sweet Zombie Jeezus on a Pogo-Stick! You guys got a pool here!?"  
  
"Yep," answered Anita. "At our disposal, twenty-four-seven."  
  
"Cool," said Jin as he started to feel better. "I could definitely get used to this place. I think I'm gonna like living here, that's for sure."  
  
"Hey, how did you guys get involved in the project?" asked Stephen. "How did you tow become pilots?"  
  
"Long stories," said Kreed.  
  
"We've got a long time," answered Stephen.  
  
"Fine," said Anita. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you guys."  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
Boo-Yah! Gotta wait till the next chapter to learn about the pilot's histories. The next chap will be pretty much all about the past life of the four pilots. Hope you enjoyed the fight scene and Zero conflict!  
  
Don't forget to review. Jin becomes upset when people don't review, and when Jin get's upset...people die a horrible, screaming, painful death. 


	8. Heero's Death: A Memory

I don't own GW. It's that simple. Sorry.  
  
I guess it took a while for the next chapter. I'm sorry for that, but I injured my finger this past week and it's difficult to type with it wrapped. I'm typing with it off now, and it hurts, but I'm typing past the pain because I want you few readers to read this stuff. I don't even know why I bother. All this pain for a couple of readers, while others rake in 80 reviews a chapter...God I wish I was like them...so popular...

* * *

**After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter 8  
**

* * *

The pilots sat outside on the edge of Howard's pool, relaxing in the sun. "So where did you all come from?" asked Stephen.  
  
"As you know, my name is Kreed Skye," said Kreed. "I've been with Howard for about three years now. I went to live with him when my parents died."  
  
"What happened?" asked Jin.  
  
"They worked as agents of the ESUN," replied Kreed. "They disappeared on a mission to regulate war manufacturing. News of their death turned up eventually. Howard was a...family friend, so he took me in."  
  
"Damn," said Stephen. "Well, at least your parents died with some honor I'm sure."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kreed.  
  
"My parents are rotting in a prison somewhere," said Stephen. "They killed four people about two years ago. I had nowhere to go, so I joined the Army. Granted, I was a little young to join, only fourteen, but they let me in once I proved I was a good pilot. They desperately needed pilots anyway."  
  
"Well I never knew my parents," said Anita. "And I have absolutely no remorse." The pilots turned to face her, looking at her as if she were insane. "Howard's my grandfather, as Kreed well knows. He took me in to live with him when my parents decided they didn't want me. Since abortion's illegal, they put me up for adoption. Howard immediately adopted me as his own...my only true parent."  
  
"What about you Jin?" asked Kreed. "How did you come to end up here?" Anita hit Kreed on the back of the head, a warning signal to shut his mouth. Kreed immediately realized what he had just asked... Everyone knew how the famous Heero Yuy and his wife Releena Peacecraft had died. It was no secret.  
  
"Sorry," said Kreed lowly. "I didn't mean to ask. You don't have to answer that."  
  
"September 12, 14AE," said Jin. "Fourteen years after peace was brought to the Earth Sphere. Fifteen years after my father gave up warfare for a better man kind." Jin stared into the rippling water of the pool in front of him. "It was raining...hard. Varsity City doesn't usually get a lot of rain, but it did that day. That's where my home was..."  
  
Releena stood in the kitchen over a stove, happily cooking her family's dinner. The doorbell suddenly rang, causing her to jump slightly. She turned off the stove and called out to the rest of the house. "I'll get it!"  
  
"I heard the doorbell ring," said Jin. "I didn't think twice about it."   
  
Releena opened the door, revealing two handsomely dressed men in some sort of military uniform she didn't recognize. "Err...Can I help you ?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The obviously elder of the two, who had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, smiled innocently as he removed his cap. "Yes. Could you tell me-Is this the Yuy residence?"  
  
"Yes it is," answered Releena. "I'm Releena."  
  
"Oh good," said the man. "The name's Vance..." A suppressed gun shot came as Vance shot Releena at point blank range in the chest. He fired two more shots into her. She staggered back a few steps and fell, dead, to the cold, wooden floor.  
  
Heero, sitting in a room down the hall, watching the television, heard the thud of Releena's body, and immediately recognized it as dead weight hitting the ground. He quickly got up from his chair and ran to the door way, right into a pistol barrel. He stopped abruptly, frozen still.  
  
"Heero!" said Vance. "It's great to see you. Take a few steps back please."  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" asked Heero, refusing to move. He looked over Vance's shoulder at his wife, sprawled out on the floor as her blood drained. His face fell, and his eyes began to tear. "And why did you kill my wife?!"  
  
"Please, Heero," said Vance. "Sit down." Heero finally chose to obey. "My name is Vance, Colonel Vance," said Vance. "This here is Max, a...co- worker of mine."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'll make this quick," said Vance. "I simply came to your house on a mission. That mission is to kill you Heero. Though it pains me in going so, I must kill you. It is necessary if I want my plans to succeed."  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"I'm reviving OZ," said Vance. "I am their new leader, and I had to get you out of the way, along with the rest of the pilots. Don't worry, they're already dead."  
  
"You son of bitch!" yelled Heero. "You're insane if you think you can get away with this! Don't you idiots ever learn that evil is futile?! You can never win!"  
  
"I heard the shouting suddenly, and it was then that I realized something must be wrong. I ran from my room."   
  
Jin, fourteen years old, appeared at the bottom of the steps, and saw before him a man holding his father at gun-point as he sat in a chair, helpless to fight back.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" asked Jin. He was confused. Everyone's attention turned on him.  
  
"Jin, get away from here," said Heero quickly. "Get out quickly!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" asked Jin to the men. "Get out of our house!"  
  
Max quickly pulled his own gun out of his coat, and pointed it at Jin. Jin suddenly froze. He'd never been threatened with his life before. "Just hold your horses kiddo," said Max evilly. "You'll get your turn in a minute."  
  
"NO!" shouted Heero. "Stay away from him, please! Don't kill my son. I beg you to leave him out of this matter...Don't punish him for my past. He's just an innocent child. Please... don't kill him."  
  
"Very well," said Vance.  
  
"But sir," started Max.  
  
"But nothing," said Vance. "I agree. He's just a kid, an innocent. He's in no way involved in this. Lower your gun Max." Max reluctantly did as he was told. Vance faced Heero once more. "Sorry Heero, but your future isn't as fortunate." He lowered his gun to Heero's chest.  
  
"Goodbye Heero...You will be missed."  
  
Bang!  
  
"I was powerless to stop them," said Jin. "Too weak. I couldn't do a damned thing about it. I just watched Vance shoot my father. That's all I could do...is just watch."  
  
"So how'd you end up in the TAC?" asked Anita after a prolonged silence.  
  
"I ran from the house," said Jin. "I was afraid, confused, scared. "It was still raining, but I didn't care. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I was out of the city. I collapsed from exhaustion after hours of running and crying...I thought I had died...I didn't care if I did anyway.  
  
"I woke up in a strange place, a hospital bed. It turns out I was picked up by the TAC, who happened to be driving along the highway that I collapsed on...Call it luck, whether good or bad, and I ended up joining the army from there. When they learned of everything that had happened, they immediately began an investigation.  
  
"They were too late though. OZ mobilized their forces the next day. They couldn't be stopped on such short notice. They took over everything, and the ESUN formed the TAC to resist them. I joined immediately, and they were more than happy to have Heero's son in the fray. I was too young technically to join the Corps, but they were willing to make an exception...That's how I joined the Army and came to end up here basically."  
  
Jin took off his boots and socks and jumped into the pool, still wearing his clothes and jacket.

* * *

**End Chapter Eight**

* * *

I know it's not a good place to end the chapter, but I couldn't go on any longer. My finger hurts because I injured it, so this is a bit difficult, plus I didn't see a good chap break coming any time soon.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	9. Fun in the Pool!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing

* * *

**After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Did you say you have a sister?" asked Jin to Kreed as he laid back in the cool water of Howard's pool.  
  
"Err, most people don't swim fully clothed," said Anita. They had all been sitting outside, discussing their pasts and how they wound up on the Gundam Project.  
  
"A twin sister," answered Kreed as he leaned back in his chair. "Her name is Rachel, a pilot in the TAC."  
  
"If she's your twin, then she's sixteen," said Stephen. "Which means she must be a good pilot to be in the Army at so young."  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty good," said Kreed. "Elite, probably better than me."  
  
"Rachel Skye's her name?" asked Jin.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I would've heard of her," said Jin. "There aren't many young pilots in the TAC. Everyone knows the few elite pilots we have, especially the young ones like Stephen and I."  
  
"You're probably right," said Kreed. "But you wouldn't know anything about her, because she's in the spy department. She's basically a spy pilot."  
  
"No kidding," replied Stephen. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"I wouldn't know," said Kreed. "I haven't talked to her or seen her since she entered the service about two years ago...I couldn't tell you if she's alive or dead and prove it. I just know she's alive somewhere."  
  
"The optimistic type eh?" asked Jin. Stephen suddenly got up and walked to the pool, looking around and surveying it, and then turned away. Two seconds later he ran at full speed to the pool and jumped in.  
  
"Cannon-Baaaaaalll!!!"  
  
Ka-Splooossshhhh!!!  
  
Anita and Kreed were soaked, and Stephen came up laughing. "You get a bigger splash when your clothes are on."  
  
"At least Jin had the courtesy to take off his boots," said Howard behind them from the porch door.  
  
"oops," muttered Stephen. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."  
  
"It's alright," said Howard heartily. "No problem at all. Now come on in and dry up before dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes, and you will not be sitting at my table dripping wet."  
  
"Aye, aye, saluted Stephen with a laugh as Howard went back into the house. Stephen and Jin climbed out of the pool, and Stephen shook his head rigorously. His long hair whipped from side to side flinging water is all directions like a wet dog, much to everyone's dismay, although they were wet anyway.  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Nine

* * *

**  
  
Really short chapter. Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. It seemed like a logical place to end the chapter, so I went with it.  
  
Please review. 


	10. Jin Controls ZERO

I don't own a single part of the Gundam Wing series. I own the characters I made up though, and some other various parts of this story I own also. Good day to you.

* * *

**After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
Chapter Ten**

* * *

The next day, Jin and Stephen's second day at the Howard Mansion, the pilots spent most of their time in the flight simulator.  
  
"Let's see how Anita is with Sandrock," said Jin. "Stephen, you concern yourself eith Kreed, and I'll work with Anita."  
  
"Great," said Stephen. "I'm gonna get creamed."  
  
"YOU'RE gonna get creamed!?" exclaimed Anita. "I got to fight Jin and the ZERO system! I think I'm screwed."  
  
"If I start acting weird," said Jin. "Take me out of the simulator immediately."  
  
"Whatever," said Howard from his control room. "The simulator's starting right now. You guys ready."  
  
"Ready as ever," said Stephen. "My first chance to pilot Deathscythe!"  
  
"Okay!" said Howard.  
  
"Zero, I'm warning you to stay out of my head," said Jin.  
  
You're warning me? asked Zero. How cute. I'm not the problem Jin. You need to have a stable mind  
  
...Jin couldn't deny that Zero was right. "I know," he said. "I'll try my absolute best. It's now or never!" Wing Zero flew at full speed at Sandrock. Anita unsheathed both heat shorter swords, which were about as big as the Gundam itself.  
  
"Bring it Jin!" yelled Anita as she stood still and braced for Jin's attack.  
  
Jin unsheathed one beam saber when he was close to Sandrock and struck first. Anita repelled the attack using both heat shorters formed in an X. Jin unsheathed the other beam saber, and Sandrock jumped back just before Wing Zero could swing and cut her in half.  
  
Sandrock attacked again, jumping back into battle with her heat shorters high in the air. She swung them both down as she jumped, and Wing Zero rolled under her as she slashed, making another X pattern. Jin turned Wing Zero around and held up a beam saber just in time to block one of Anita's slashes.  
  
"You're quick," said Anita. "You saw that attack coming, didn't you?"  
  
"Zero's helping a little bit too," answered Jin.  
  
Deathscythe Hell opened its demon wings fully as the sun eclipsed it in mid air. It swooped down on Nataku as it raised its beam scythe to slash. Nataku easily dodged the attack with its swift maneuverability, and came back with its own beam trident in retaliation.  
  
"You need to be a little bit faster than that," said Kreed as their beam weapons locked together. They pushed at each other until Kreed stepped aside, causing Stephen to lunge forward off balance. Nataku quickly turned and fired its dragon fang. It barely missed, on account of Kreed's bad aim.  
  
"Aww dammit!" he yelled.  
  
"You need to have better eyesight," said Stephen with a laugh.  
  
"Shut Up!" Nataku lunged at Deathscythe as its Dragon fang returned, and it stabbed several times with its beam trident. Stephen chose to dodge them rather then try to block them as he flew backwards away from Nataku.  
  
"Stop running you coward!" yelled Kreed. He launched both dragon fangs, and one clipped Deathscythe by the foot in mid jump, causing it to fall on its back. Deathscythe rolled away just before Nataku could stab him while he was down, and got up with a swift jump.  
  
Sandrock fell backwards as Wing Zero shoulder-checked it, and it dropped a sword as it hit the ground skidding. Wing Zero pursued the sliding Gundam, and Sandrock pulled out a sub machine gun and started firing as it increased its speed. Wing Zero had to evade, giving Sandrock time to escape and get up, holding a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.  
  
"Not bad," said Jin. "You're talented with both a gun and a sword." Sandrock fired more rounds of ammunition as Wing Zero ducked under them and increased the speed to full throttle. Several bullets connected with him, but not enough to do any substantial damage.  
  
Wing Zero swung outward with both beam sabers horizontally, and Sandrock barely bent backwards enough to avoid getting cut in half twice. "What the?" Sandrock continued into a back flip and kicked Wing Zero in the face, hurling him backwards. Sandrock flew after Wing Zero as it hit the ground and jumped into the air above him, its sword poised to impale him in the ground.  
  
"And now the kill!" shouted Anita.  
  
"You speak too soon," said Jin in monotone, his eyes now purple and with Wing Zero's hands raised as it lay on its back. The shoulder compartments slid open and gathered charged particles into the arm, and a ball of glowing, yellow energy formed in between Wing Zero's palms.  
  
"What is that?" asked Anita. "Oh God." Anita attempted to maneuver Sandrock away from the imminent blast of energy that would be sent her way, but even the agility of Sandrock wasn't enough.  
  
Wing Zero fired a wide beam of energy into the air as it locked onto Sandrock. The bright light engulfed Sandrock and completely incinerated it. When the smoke, dust, and light cleared, nothing remained of Sandrock and Anita.  
  
"Whew," said Anita. "Good thing for me this was virtual reality. Nice shot Jin. I didn't see that coming at all."  
  
Jin was breathing heavily, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead to his chin. His eyes were still a hazy, empty jade color. "Jin?" asked Anita. "You okay?"  
  
Engage the next targets said Zero. Wing Zero stood up and began to turn towards the fighting Deathscythe and Nataku Gundams, but it stopped in mid turn. Engage the targets commanded Zero again.  
  
"Why?" asked Jin. His eyes faded to dark blue again.  
  
What do you mean 'why'? Engage and destroy Deathscythe and Nataku!  
  
"I don't have to," said Jin, breathing heavily still.  
You're all powerful. Nothing can defeat you. You are better than they are!  
  
"No Zero! I won't!" screamed Jin. "This is my Gundam! Not yours! Get out of my head!"

I'm here to stay said Zero. As long as you pilot Wing Zero, I will be present  
  
"Then don't try to force me to do anything! If I attack Stephen and Kreed, I will do it of my own accord!" The fight taking place stopped and the other pilots watched Jin battle the mind of Zero. "Wing Gundam is MINE! It belongs to ME! YOU will NOT tell me how to use it! I am YOUR master, NOT the other way around!"  
  
Zero was silent for a few seconds. Congratulations Jin it finally responded. I guess you've done it  
  
"Huh?"  
  
You've learned to control me. I don't know how you did it so quickly, but you seem to have somehow mastered my system in only two short battles...I'm impressed, as you should be too...No one was able to so that so quickly, not even your father  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jin. "You mean you can't force me to do anything anymore?"  
  
Something like that replied Zero. You can now act in cooperation with me. I will be present in you in combat, but you'll have absolute freedom, and with this freedom and mastery, you're now more powerful in this Gundam, than ever. Only through mastering me can a pilot bring forth Wing Zero Gundam's full potential  
  
"Alright!" shouted Jin. "I did it! I mastered Zero!"  
  
"You did WHAT!?" asked Howard. "You can't have...That's...impossible!"  
  
"Apparently it is possible," said Stephen. "If anyone could do it, Jin could. He wouldn't lie about something like that anyway."  
  
"That's amazing," said Kreed. "How'd you do it?"  
  
"I can't explain it," said Jin. "But one thing's for sure...Now that Gundam Wing Zero is mine and I can control the Zero System...I think we'll find that this Gundam is unstoppable."

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Ten

* * *

And thus Zero has succumbed to Jin! It was a little hard working out this conflict, so I'm expecting some flames about its badness. (Is badness a real word even?) Anyway, I especially want reviews on this one, so I can hear what people think on the Zero-Jin dialogue and battle.  
  
Chapters should definitely start becoming more interesting, because another character will be entering the fray soon.


	11. The Black Knight

I don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry. I got nothing witty to say today.

**

* * *

**

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Eleven

* * *

  
A small, black, lightly armored Mobile Suit flew at an altitude of thirty thousand feet at high speed over the ocean. Its pilot inside was wearing a heavy space suit and helmet because of low oxygen levels at that altitude in the atmosphere.  
  
"This is pilot Black Knight, come in home base. Do you copy?" she asked into the radio. After several seconds, a reply came.  
  
"Good day Black Knight, we read you loud and clear. What's your status?"  
  
"I'm leaving the mission area now and am cruising over the ocean."  
  
"Was the mission a success?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied the pilot. "The pictures were taken and I don't believe I was detected. I owe it all to this Mobile Suit here."  
  
"Good work Black Knight. We'll be waiting for you at the base. Maintain radio silence until landing."  
  
Just as the radio transmission ended, alarms started flashing and buzzing and beeping around the cockpit. The pilot glanced at the radar display to see three objects in tight formation bearing in on the Mobile Suit.  
  
"What the hell...Missiles!" The pilot clicked several keys. "Missiles, dammit! Homing missiles too! Home base, this is Black Knight sending an emergency transmission." The pilot spoke frantically as he turned sharply. "My Mobile Suit was somehow tracked and homed in on by Surface to Air missiles of some sort. They are bearing in quickly on me."  
  
"But you're nearly two thousand miles away from their base," said the radio. "Could it be from other MS in the area? There aren't any missiles with that kind of range."  
  
"Negative! They are SAMs. They're here!" The missiles were immediately upon the black Mobile Suit, and they turned toward it. "I can't avoid them at their speed!" The missiles exploded in the air near the Mobile Suit before they hit it, each releasing a wide shock wave that tore apart the Mobile Suit, limb from limb. The MS spun out of control.  
  
"This is Black Knight!" he shouted. "I've been hit and am losing altitude! I'm punching out now! Sending coordinates of missile contact!" The cockpit hatch burst open, and the pilot jumped out of the burning mass of metal, which fell down and down and down below.  
  
"My altitude's about five thousand feet now," said the pilot as he messed around with his helmet. "I should be able to breathe okay at this point." The pilot removed the helmet and reveled that he was not in fact a he, but a she. She let her long, braided, red hair fall behind her as she peacefully descended to Earth.  
  
"Great. I'm gonna land it the ocean...And it looks like I'm at least a mile out from shore," she said. "Plus I lost my Mobile Suit. The General's gonna be pissed...What the hell were those missiles anyway?"

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Jin and Stephen came to work on the Gundam Project. They had spent their time honing their skills for hours each day in the simulator in Howard's secret hangar, and with their free time, they had fun in the sun on the beach (Howard's back yard), or in the pool.  
  
Jin and his friends were outside in the sand playing beach volleyball. Jin and Stephen were each on a team versus Anita and Kreed. It was apparent that Anita and Kreed had played this game together before, as they were very difficult to play against.  
  
"Hey KIDS!" shouted Howard from his back porch. He was, not surprisingly, wearing his pink Hawaiian shirt again and the pair of large, black shades. "You guys want lunch!? I just prepared some sandwiches!"  
  
They stopped their game, but not before Kreed jumped into the air and spiked the ball. In his temporary distraction, Stephen didn't notice the ball coming at him, until it landed squarely in his face and soared away towards the beach. The impact threw him onto his back in the sand. "Game Point!" shouted Kreed triumphantly. "Boo-Yah!"  
  
"Jesus Kreed!" he said as he staggered to het up. "I think...you broke my nose." Stephen wriggled his nose like a rabbit.  
  
"I highly doubt it," said Anita. "If he broke your nose, you'd be bleeding pretty bad from it, and you would be speaking incoherently."  
  
"Whatever," said Stephen. "Let's go eat." They began to run off, but Jin turned to the ocean.  
  
"You guys go on ahead," he said as he ran in the opposite direction. "I'm gonna get the ball." The three of them left Jin behind as he reached the ocean shore, where the ball was floating in a foot of water as the tide flowed around it.  
  
He picked it up and spun it around in his fingers to shake the water off of it, and looked up at the horizon as the sun got low. A glimmer of light caught his eye, and he squinted hard to see what it was. It was about a hundred yard out in the water, floating up and down as the waves swept it around.  
  
"Oh my god," he said to himself..."It's a body!"

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Eleven

* * *


	12. Family Reunion

I don't own GW  
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Twelve

* * *

**  
  
"Jin threw the volleyball over his head and kicked off his sandals as he ran into the ocean. Nobody seemed to notice that he was trying to save a person at this point, but he didn't care much.  
  
When he could no longer run, as the water got too deep, he dove into a wave and began swimming as fast as he could toward the body on the surface. "Hold on!" he shouted as he got closer to the person.  
  
"Didn't Jin come in with you guys?" asked Howard when they were all inside about to eat their sandwiches.  
  
"He said something about getting the volleyball Kreed bounced off my head," said Stephen. Anita looked out the window at the beach.  
  
"Oh my God!" she shouted. "Look!"  
  
Jin finally reached the unconscious person and grabbed hold of her around to shoulders. He immediately recognized the person as a pilot, wearing a heavy flight jump suit, but she didn't seem to have any logo distinguishing what forces she flew for or what she even flew. He began swimming backwards, keeping the unconscious pilot afloat as best as he could.  
  
After a long time of hard swimming, Jin dragged the girl with red hair onto the beach and away from the water as the other pilots and Howard ran up to them. He laid her out, flat on her back. She wasn't breathing.  
  
"Holy shit," said Stephen. "She's dead."  
  
"Not yet she isn't," said Jin as he tilted her head back. He leaned over and blew into her open lips, filling her lungs with air as her chest rose and fell again. Nothing happened. He did it twice more, and began compressing on her chest to get her lungs working again. After only a minute, she suddenly coughed and jerked upward, and some water sputtered out of her mouth.  
  
Jin backed away, and she slowly rose up to sit as Jin helped lean her forward. "You okay?" he asked as she slowly opened her eyes. They were blue-green eyes. She coughed several more times before she could respond. "Take it easy," said Jin.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," she said as she tried to stand. "Thanks for saving me. I just couldn't swim any further. I got too tired." She fell back on her butt.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" asked Stephen. She didn't answer.  
  
"She doesn't have nay kind of identifying marks on her suit," said Anita. "She could be OZ."  
  
The girl suddenly looked up at her with hatred in her eyes. "I'm not with OZ! I would never work for them!"  
  
"Whoa," said Jin. "Easy everyone." He helped her stand up, and she was finally able to.  
  
"Thanks again," she said. "As I said. I would never become a pilot for OZ. Especially after what they did to my family."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Stephen.  
  
"Can't tell you," said the girl. "Confidential."  
  
"Of course," said Kreed. "Tell us who you are, or we'll send you back into the ocean. I don't deal with all this secret shit." The pilot looked at Kreed immediately with confusion evident on her face. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"K-Kreed?" she asked skeptically. "Kreed...Skye?"  
  
"Holy cow," said Kreed. "Rachel!" a big smile spread across Kreed's face, and one across the pilot's, and they embrace eachother tightly, leaving some very confused people in their wake.  
  
"Kreed!" she shouted. "I can't believe it! I never expected to find you out here!"  
  
"It's great to see you Rachel," said Kreed as the pulled away from eachother. "I hardly recognized you. I can't believe I was about to throw you back into the ocean."  
  
"Excuse me!" shouted Stephen over the chaos. "What the hell is going on here!?"  
  
Howard stepped up, not having been noticed by them before as he was remaining quiet the entire time. "We just found Kreed's twin sister. Nice to see you again Rachel. Welcome to my mansion."  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Twelve**

* * *

and the plot thinckens. You must review this...PLEASE! 


	13. History Lesson 2

I don't own GW. Couldn't think of anything funny to say.

**

* * *

**

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero

History Lesson Part II

* * *

  
So the plot's starting to develop a little more at least. I hope you all are enjoying the work thus far, and sincerely hope that you will continue to read my story and review as much as possible.  
  
Now for the little History Lesson I promised to continue several chapters ago. This is the second History Lesson, and will serve as your thirteenth chapter.  
  
**New Characters**  
  
Kreed Skye: Kreed is sixteen years old, and has short, white, spiked hair and light blue eyes. He believes in virtues to an extreme, and is often brash in decision-making. His parents were supposedly three killed years ago when they were working with the ESUN, and he has a twin sister, named Rachel. Kreed pilots the new Nataku Gundam, a suitable Mech for his aggressive behavior.  
  
Rachel Skye: Kreed's twin sister (obviously sixteen), who has long red hair in a braid (Duo Maxwell-style) and blue-green eyes. She has been a spy-pilot in the TAC apparently since OZ's revival, and is famously known as the ace-pilot, the BLACK KNIGHT. She's most of the time quiet and keeps to herself, especially around Jin for unknown reasons as of yet (You'll find out soon enough). However, she's also often a fun-going person and likes to keep a light attitude about every situation. Something seems to be plaguing her conscience, a secret she doesn't want anyone to know.  
  
Anita Rose: Anita, also sixteen, has short, blonde hair and green eyes, covered by a pair of glasses. She is very intelligent and tactical, always thinking through everything seriously so as to come out better than she goes in. She was adopted as a baby by her grandfather, Howard, and has lived with him since, working with him on the Gundam Project. She and Kreed have worked together and seem to be very close friends, if not more.  
  
Vivian Valentine: I meant to develop this character a bit more, but I'm gonna have to catch up it seems. Vivian has long, straight brown hair and brown eyes, and most likely isn't older than twenty-three. I still have to come up with an age for her. She works as the second in command of Project Gundam, and for good reason. A member of the TAC, she's extremely intelligent and has a long record in the Corps. She has never failed to get her job done, no matter what it is. We'll see more of her soon, as she'll have a more important role in the story later.  
  
Vance Skye and Max Marquise: Colonel Vance Skye is the Commander in Chief of OZ, the head honcho. He's evidently ruthless and doesn't tolerate failure from his underlings. Speaking of underlings, his most devoted lackey and agent is Commander Max Marquse. Recognize that last name? You should. He is the infamous Zechs Marquise's son, and is just as ruthless and arrogant as his father. I think it's safe to say we'll be seeing Heero's son and Zech's son have a little reunion.  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**  
  
Sorry it's been a while. I'm also sorry that after so long, this is all I could come up with. Updates will come less often, as my Summer Vacation starts in a few days and my Internet access will be extremely limited. I'll try my best for you all though as long as you review.  
  
Sorry for my weaknesses. 


	14. Rachel's in Heavy Arms

I know it's been forever since my last post, but I'm sure nobody gives a damn anyway, because no one reviews this thing, leading me to believe no one reads it. For those few asses who read and don't review, you'll get yours some day, but enjoy this for now, and I'm sorry for taking so damn long.  
  
Discalimer: La-la-la-_I don't own Gundam Wing_-La-la-la-la  
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**  
  
"Soooo..." began Stephen as he and the others sat in Howard's house. "You are Kreed's twin sister from the TAC?"  
  
"I believe we've already established that captain obvious," said Anita sarcastically. The five kids and Howard were seated around the table eating the sandwiches they were supposed to be eating before they fished Rachel out of the water.  
  
"Yes," answered Rachel. She was still a little wet, but the flight suit, which she had taken off earlier, kept her outfit underneath dry. She was wearing the standard casual uniform of TAC pilots, a navy blue jacket and pants and a white t-shirt. "I've been a pilot for a while now. My call sign is Black Knight."  
  
"A spy pilot," reassured Jin. "I've heard the name mentioned around base before. You're supposedly pretty good at your job. I didn't have a clue the Black Knight was a female though. We've heard a bit about you from Kreed, but he hasn't told us much."  
  
"You know," said Howard, "These two are from the TAC also, pilots actually. They're damn good ones too. Maybe you've heard of them."  
  
"The name's Stephen Xavier," chirped Stephen with enthusiasm. Rachel's face lit up.  
  
"I **have** heard of you," she said excitedly. "Just about **every** pilot has. You're one of the best pilots we've got, and you fly the modified Aries, the best suits we've got. You have a great reputation. You're also...Jin Yuy's wing man if I've heard correctly."  
  
"Present," said Jin as he swallowed a large mouthful of his sandwich. Rachel's face paled this time. "I'm Jin Yuy."  
  
"The best pilot in the Terra Alliance Corps," said Rachel in an almost awed whisper. "I can't believe I'm sitting next to Jin Yuy. You're, like, the best pilot to ever exist."  
  
"Not quite," said Jin as he leaned back in his chair. "A certain Colonel of OZ saw to it that my father, the best pilot, no longer does exist...But he's still the best there ever was...I'll never be the pilot he was."  
  
Rachel's face fell even more, as if in pain. "Sorry," she said lowly.  
  
"Forget about it," said Jin cheerily. "It's no biggie. I mean, there's nothing you could do. Don't be sorry. Only one person needs to be sorry, and he will be when I take my revenge." Rachel noticed Jin's hand at his side as it balled up into a tight fist and some veins made their presence known in his arm.  
  
Howard, as if to make the situation lighter, having noticed some mixed emotions in the air, spoke up quickly. "Hey Rachel, wanna see the Gundams?" Everyone looked at Howard as if he were mad, except for Kreed.  
  
"She knows?!" asked Stephen.  
  
"Of course," said Rachel. "I came up with most of the design for Heavy Arms."  
  
"No way," said Anita. "So you're in on this too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well let's go take a look," said Jin. He was the fist to get up and walk away, and everyone followed. They reached the hangar only moments later at the control room, and Rachel didn't seem to be the least bit surprised at the security doors and secret panels. When they reached the room, Vivian Valentine greeted them.  
  
"Good to see you Rachel," said Vivian as she turned from her computer. "Your Heavy Arms is complete now."  
  
Rachel walked over to take a look over the edge and gasped. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed. "It's as majestic as I imagined it to be."  
  
"Want to take her for a spin?" asked Howard with a grin. "We just finished the simulator not too long ago, thanks to your brother's genius with computers."  
  
"Would I **ever**!" shouted Rachel as she smiled widely. She jumped out of the open window onto Heavy Arms' shoulder, and she slid quickly down to the cockpit. Kreed laughed.  
  
"Now I know I've recently seen that before," he said. Jin smiled as he stepped up to the ledge.  
  
"I like her style," said Jin as he followed by jumping onto Wing Zero's wing, and began his decent to his cockpit.  
  
"I don't fell like jumping," said Stephen as he walked briskly to the elevator. "Start us up Vivian."  
  
Vivian turned to start rapidly typing on the computer, and the other pilots entered their Gundams.  
  
"Simulator is up and fully functional," said Vivian. "Ladies and gents, we are locked and loaded, Sit and back and have a blast."  
  
They were immediately thrown into the virtual realm of the flight simulator, and the Gundams all stood facing each other. "Well how should we do pairing here?" asked Stephen. "Rachel makes us uneven now."  
  
"I'll go ahead and gauge Rachel's ability," said Jin.  
  
"For something new," started Anita," how about we try a three-way battle. Kreed, Stephen and I will be in an all out fight. Jin, give Rachel a run for her money."  
  
"Don't get too confident," said Rachel. "I designed this baby, and I know everything there is to know about all these Gundams. You'd do well to fight me as if I'd been piloting this for years."  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**  
  
Once again, I apologize for the wait, but this may become the norm with it being the norm. If you could find it in your hearts, especially if you're a personal friend, I'd like to have some more reviews, because more people will read this if they see it rakes in a lot of reviews. 


	15. Every Man for Himself

This will likely be the last chapter for a short while. I honestly don't have a clue as to how long it will take for me to update, but rest assured I will try. I'd like to send a special thanks to _Billys lil Riot Girl_ for all the reviews author glows with pride. I'm glad you're at least reading, because no one else will apparently.  
  
I need reviews. That's about all I've got to say now.  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** some big important person or people, who are very lucky, owns Gundam Wing and its characters. I congratulate them and simultaneously curse them and their family, because I wish I owned them. Now read on and enjoy.  
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero  
  
Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**  
"Buckle your seatbelts boys, because I'm about to take you all down!" shouted Rachel as Heavy Arms' eyes lit up green, and it equipped both of its Twin Gatling Guns.  
  
"I'm first though," said Jin. Wing Zero spread its wings out, fully extended. "Keep in mind also. You're not just fighting me. You're fighting ZERO too."  
  
Rachel tried not to show her fear and shock, having forgotten about the ZERO system. "It...won't make a difference," she stammered. "I'll win in spite of it."  
  
"Don't get too cocky now." Wing Zero flew at Heavy Arms and readied it two beam sabers, but didn't draw them just yet. Heavy Arms instantly began firing a hail of bullets at him, but Wing Zero flew right through them, dodging almost every bullet while still barreling down on Heavy Arms.  
  
"It seems I'm too fast for your bullets," said Jin with a smirk as he dashed to the side the instant he was upon Heavy Arms. He drew one on his beam sabers and slashed at Rachel's side. The sword narrowly missed as Heavy Arms bent backwards and flipped to avoid it.  
  
"Heavy Arms can do that?" asked Jin mostly to himself in shock. "It's such a heavy Gundam though."  
  
"In the hands of a skilled pilot, Heavy Arms can be pushed past its limitations," said Rachel. "This is true of any mobile suit. You should know that Jin."  
  
"Yeah whatever," said Jin. Heavy Arms landed and fired out of its chest mounted Gatling Guns. Jin had to dive behind a large rock, which shielded most of his Gundam from the bullets.  
  
This isn't going to work for long he thought. Rachel wasn't stopping the bullets, keeping Wing Zero pinned down. I'm fighting a Gundam that shoots bullets, so naturally I won't be able to avoid every shot...Dammit. Here goes  
  
Meanwhile, Nataku, Sandrock, and Deathscythe were trying to fight each other in an every man for himself all out battle. Deathscythe descended on the dueling pair of Nataku and Sandrock and raised its beam scythe as its wings spread. The slash was barely dodged by Kreed and Anita, who split apart in the second so that Deathscythe fell through and landed hard into the ground.  
  
Nataku, flying backwards, fired off a Dragon Fang at each of its foes. Sandrock was able to easily dodge to shot, already flying backwards also, but Deathscythe, still recovering from the fall, was clipped on the left wing, and was spun around. Stephen was left a little disoriented.  
  
Kreed engaged Stephen, and raised the beam trident to strike from above. Deathscythe quickly raised its own beam trident, and their weapons clashed. They pressed hard into each other for several seconds, testing their opponent's strength.  
  
"Oh boys," came Anita's mockingly sweet voice. Kreed and Stephen looked up and were staring down the barrel of Sandrock's Sub Machine Guns, one for each of them. "You seemed to have forgotten about me."  
  
Anita let loose from her Machine Guns. Nataku's head was completely blown away. Nothing remained as it fell to the ground, a small stream of smoke trailing from the mortal wound. Deathscythe, however, wasn't wounded at all, although Anita was positive the bullets hit him also.  
  
"You seemed to have missed," said Stephen. He began laughing in hysterical, maniacal, fits of laughter as the image of Deathscythe faded and disappeared.  
  
"What the fuck?!" yelled Anita. "What'd you do!?"  
  
"Oh Anita," came Stephen's voice. Anita looked around frantically, looking everywhere and on her radar monitor. "So close, and yet, so far away at the same time."  
  
"Where are you Stephen?" asked Anita. The twinge of fear was barely noticeable in her voice, but it was noticeable nonetheless.  
  
"This Gundam is the master of stealth and darkness," said Stephen. "Don't worry, I'm closer than you might expect..." Anita continued looking around, her heart racing. She could almost feel his presence, feel his breath as he spoke, but the only other things out there were Wing Zero and Heavy Arms.  
  
Anita holstered a Machine Gun and drew a heat sword in its place. "Come out of hiding Stephen."  
  
Deathscythe appeared not far to her left. Anita spun and fired her gun in one rapid motion, but the bullets only went right through the Gundam, and it evaporated again. Deathscythe appeared once more, this time right in front of her. Sandrock lunged with the sword and fell right through it though.  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Anita as she spun Sandrock around. "What the hell is this?!" Everywhere I look I see him, but it's as if he's not really there. He just disappears the instant I attack him  
  
"It's like he has some kind of stealth or something," said Kreed. "Wish I'd been able to do something like that before I got fried. Some bastards just have all the luck."  
  
Looks like Stephen's giving Anita a run for her money thought Jin as he left the safety of the rock and headed strait to Heavy Arms. "Here I come Rachel!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me," replied Rachel as she put both the Gatling Guns on her back, and the Heat Blades slid out from her arms. "I could use a little melee anyway."  
  
Wing Zero activated the second beam saber and swung both of them down at Heavy Arms' shoulders. Rachel reacted quickly enough that she raised both blades to deflect the slashes and returned the blow with a jab from her right arm. Wing Zero sidestepped and tackled Heavy Arms, bringing it to the ground as Wing Zero jumped backwards and landed smoothly.  
  
Rachel got up quickly though, and she pressed a button to her left. Several circles centered themselves around Wing Zero on the screen, first green, until they locked on and turned red. "Chew on this Jin!" She pressed another red button.  
  
The doors on Heavy Arms' shoulders opened instantly to reveal a barrage of missiles, which launched and homed in on Wing Zero. "Aw Crap," muttered Jin as he maneuvered Wing Zero backwards. The ten missiles got closer to Jin, who finally turned around and flew at full throttle away.  
  
They'll catch me in no time he thought. I've never been chased by missiles before...What should I do...hmmm, this may work, but it may not. I don't have much of a choice He sheathed both the beam swords and turned around. He had only seconds to act.  
  
He put both his hands together at his waist as he crouched and prepared for a Buster Wave. The golden light surrounded his opened hands and the compartments on his shoulders slid open to allow the charging of absorbed particles. A red target hovered around his eye for a second as the computer worked on locking onto as many missiles as possible.  
  
The circle centered itself around his eye and locked on, turning red as a beep signaled the shot was ready to be fired.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Rachel. Jin thrust Wing Zero's hands forward and launched the fully charged beam at the center of the advancing missiles. Only the beam directly hit a couple of the missiles, but the surrounding missiles were incinerated anyway as the beam continued towards Heavy Arms and Rachel.  
  
Heavy Arms held up its shields in an attempt to block the shot. Futile...  
  
The Gundam was incinerated for the most part.  
  
"Wow," said Rachel as the lights in her cockpit shut down. "Good thing this was only a simulator. I'm sure I'd be dead otherwise."  
  
"Now where is Anita and Stephen?" asked Jin out loud.  
  
"I'm right here," said Anita. "Stephen's been fading out of sight for the last ten minutes though, and I can't find him!" There was an obvious hint of annoyance in her voice as she slashed at another fake image of Deathscythe Hell, and it disappeared. "Grrrrr!!!"  
  
Wing Zero flew strait at Anita at full speed, who turned in shock. There was no way she'd have time to raise her sword and defend herself. She closed her eyes and looked away the instant she saw him raise his sword.  
  
_Ka-Shhnnkk!-Shiiinnng!  
_  
Deathscythe stood limp with Wing Zero's beam saber through it's side, and electricity coursing through its entire body as the stealth mechanism malfunctioned and shut down. Jin pulled the sword out and Deathscythe fell.  
  
"That was fun while it lasted," said Stephen. "How'd you know I was there? How'd you see me?"  
  
"I didn't know you were there," said Jin with a smile. "I was actually going for Anita. I guess you were just too close." Stephen's face fell to an amazed look of shock. "I guess you could say it was a fluke."  
  
"A fluke?" asked Stephen. "I can't believe it. I was doing so good too! I could've won!"  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**  
The resolution between Anita and Jin comes next chapter, plus some major plot thickening, and I mean **_MAJOR_** to an extreme. It may not be a surprise though, if you catch on to hints really well. I appreciate reviews, remember that. 


	16. The Truth Is Out

Yikes! I haven't posted in forever! I can't believe I let it get this bad! Anyway, after I'm done punishing myself, you'll be able to read this next installation of the Gundam Wing After Eve saga. In case you forgot, we left Jin and Anita in their Gundams, fighting in the simulator. The other three lost, and it's just them.  
  
Also, I promised some "MAJOR" plot-thickening in this chapter, so please enjoy...Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing...grumbles to self (They already know you don't own it idiot!)  
  
**After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero Chapter Sixteen**  
**Chapter Sixteen**

****  
"Whatcha got Anita?" asked Jin, holding both beam sabres active in Wing Zero's hands.  
  
"A little victory dance," replied Anita. "I'll show you when I beat you."  
  
"Don't bother stretching," said Jin. "You won't be getting on that dance floor anytime soon." Wing Zero's thrusters lit up and it flew towards Sandrock.  
  
_What did I get myself into now?_ Asked Anita to herself. _I'm about to get my ass kicked._  
  
Sandrock lashed out with both swords as Wing Zero arrived. Jin chose not to thwart the attack, but instead duck under both swords and dashed aside in a flash. Wing Zero turned around and slashed downward with a saber, and only narrowly missed Sandrock.  
  
"Nice dodge," said Jin. "Or was it luck?"  
  
"Sorry, but no luck to it," answered Anita. She jumped backwards at the same time as Jin, and she fired from a Sub-Machinegun. _Perhaps I can try to keep him at distance. He's too strong and fast at close range.  
_  
Jin had to dodge left to right while flying backwards to avoid the bullets, until he was able to fly behind a cliff. "You're keeping me away," said Jin. "Don't want to fight me up close and personal. Not a bad idea, but you can't avoid me forever."  
  
"So Jin's pretty good huh?" asked Rachel to the other two pilots.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," said Kreed.  
  
"He's an incredible pilot," said Stephen. "He never stops. He thinks an fights three times as fast as any human I know, all at once."  
  
"Fighting him made me feel so..." Rachel stopped a moment.  
  
"Out-classed?" answered Stephen for her. She nodded. "He has a way of making you feel inferior. We all know it, especially me. I"ve flown at his side for a long time, and I always feel dumb when I'm with him. He truly is better than we are, like on a completely different level."  
  
"Yeah," said Rachel.  
  
"Come away from the rock so I can shoot you," said Anita. She'd stopped firing to conserve ammo, and was waiting patiently.  
  
"I was dodging bullets like this against Rachel," said Jin. "This is certainly deja-vu, just with less bullets. But if you want me I'm on the way!"  
  
Wing Zero shot upwards from behind the cliff at top-speed. Sandrock began firing both Machine guns now, and the bullets trailed behind Wing, too slow to catch up. Wing Zero fired its Machine Cannons while flying sideways, and some of the bullets connected, forcing Anita to recover by halting her fire.  
  
"There's my opening," said Jin. He flew ahead, straight at Anita, and she couldn't do a thing to stop his advance. She suddenly got an idea.  
  
_I hope this works. It's my only chance at his speed.  
_  
Anita let Jin get as close as he could, until she flipped a switch and fired a button just as he began to raise his saber to attack. An alarm in Jin's cockpit warned him of imminent danger, but it was too late.  
  
Two missiles were released from Sandrock's shoulders, and they were upon Wing Zero in no time. "Oh crap," said Jin. Both of them connected with the Gundam, and there was a huge explosion. When the light had faded and the dust had settled, Wing Zero was revealed to be banged up and singed. The left arm was missing, along with the left wings, and the rest was blackened or plsing with electricity.  
  
"That was nice," said Jin. "I completely didn't see that coming."  
  
"I thought you'd be destroyed," said Anita.  
  
"I was able to raise my arm and a wing to block most of it in the last second," said Jin. "That was an unpredictable move. Like I said, I didn't see it coming."  
  
"The fight's not over yet," said Anita, holstering a gun n favor of a sword. "Can you continue?"  
  
"Of course," said Jin, reactivating the saber in his right hand.  
  
"Wow," said Rachel. "Wing Zero's in bad shape, but Jin'll go on."  
  
"It's like I said," started Jin. "He doesn't stop."  
  
Jin attacked with his beam saber, and the two started one arm dueling with their swords. When all was done, Sandrock lay on its back with a beam saber held to its neck. "This session is finished."  
  
Jin and Anita walked out of their Gundams and joined the other pilots and Howard on the catwalk. "Great work as usual kids," said Howard. "You'll be ready in no time. Let's go back upstairs."  
  
"You weren't bad for your first Gundam fight," said Jin to Rachel. "Congratulations."  
  
"Oh come on," said Rachel. "I sucked. You beat me easily."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jin, taken aback. "It was pretty tough to defeat you."  
  
"You held back," said Rachel sternly. "Don't lie." Rachel ran ahead down the path and hopped onto the elevator before anyone could stop her, and she went upstairs. The others had stopped.  
  
"Was it that obvious?" asked Jin. Everyone nodded. "Really?"  
  
"Well Jin, we all knew she wouldn't last long against you," said Kreed. "It was obvious because it lasted longer than we expected."  
  
"You put on a good show though," said Stephen.  
  
"She didn't have to get so mad at me though," said Jin as they got on the elevator and pressed the button.  
  
"It's a little more than the fight I think," said Kreed.  
  
"That's enough Kreed," said Howard. "Let's not talk about it anymore." They rode the rest of the way in silence, until the doors opened at the top.  
  
Jin asked, "Does it have to do with the fact that her last name is Skye, and so is my father's killer?" Howard stopped them all.  
  
"Anita, Stephen, go check on Rachel and see if she's okay," he said quickly. "Jin, Kreed, come with me to the side. We need to talk." They knew his voice was serious and stern. Jin had definitely struck a chord somewhere, and he now regretted saying anything.  
  
"Howard, should we really tell him?" asked Kreed as the other two left.  
  
"Oh come on," said Howard. "If he hasn't figured it out, he will soon anyway."  
  
"You two are related to Colonel Vance Skye, aren't you?" asked Jin. "I thought so. It wasn't hard to find out."  
  
"Our father." started Kreed. "Listen, I'm sor-  
  
"Sorry?" asked Jin. "Why? There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kreed. "Are you mad?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, it's not your fault," said Jin. "You guys couldn't do a thing. Your dad was the one responsible, not you two. Did you guys think that if I found out I'd be mad at you?"  
  
"Actually," said Kreed. "Yes."  
  
"The truth is," said Howard, "Rachel is scared of you, very scared. She's afraid you'll take revenge on her or something."  
  
"I would never do that," said Jin. "I only want revenge on one man, and that's Colonel Vance."  
  
"Listen Jin," said Kreed. "I don't care about my father anymore. You can do whatever you want with him for all I care, but Rachel's a little different. As much as she disagrees with him, she still loves him, and I can't blame her. He's her father. So, If you could, don't let her know that you know, and try not to talk about him around her."  
  
"Fine," said Jin. "I just wish she weren't mad at me."  
  
"You should probably go apologize," said Howard.  
  
"What?!" asked Jin in shock. "Apologize?! For what?!"  
  
"It'll make her feel better," answered Howard. "Just amuse her for now. There'll come a time when she's ready to let you know."  
  
"Fine," said Jin. "I'll go apologize." Jin left and walked up the stairs out of the basement. "Time to swallow my pride and do this stupid thing."  
  
**End Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Damn! I haven't updated in too long, and I'm really sorry. That's one of my biggest pet-peeves authors who don't update often enough on their stories. I just got a new computer at the house, so I'll be popping out chapters really fast now, I hope.  
  
Please don' forget to review. Those of you who read this, if you like it, try to advertise it for me. I can't get any reviews for this thing, accept from a few people who just review a lot. I love you guys, but I need more from more people.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this a bit, and the next chapter will be soon. Here's a preview. Rachel will join the team officially, and the pilots are visited by an evil person who recognizes Jin from a long time ago. What is this mysterious person's intentions, and who is he?


	17. Welcome to the Team Rachel

Well guys, I just recently got to tinkin'. How long will this thing go? It may seem like there's been a whole lot of nothing for quite some time, but that's about to change, that I promise.  
  
Things start to move, and they'll start moving pretty fast, so I may post a History Lesson shortly, when more stuff happens. This History Lesson will be all inclusive, even if it's been said before, sorry.  
  
As for the reviews I've been pulling in recently, I can't thank u people enough. Specifically, thanks to (aladin), Kiwi05, and Billys lil...whatever it is. You readers are the only motivation for this story. If you weren't reading, I wouldn't be typing, so thanks a bunch.  
  
I was told I should make Jin a lot more like his father, because it'd make him cooler. Though I understand and agree, I can't make him all Heero. Jin is also half Releena and her kind peaceful, nature. I'm kind of making it more of a kind nature-ruthless motivation kind of thing. Don't worry. I'll show more of the Heero side in him quite soon. You'll be impressed, I promise.  
  
Now on to the main event. (Oh, and GW doesn't belong t me...yet)  
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero **

**Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**  
_I just apologized for something I didn't do. Man, I'm getting too far into this._ Jin thought as he walked back into Howard's kitchen.  
  
"Good work Jin," said Howard. No one else was there.  
  
"For what?" asked Jin.  
  
"Rachel feels better now," said Howard.  
  
"I still don't understand women and their mind games," said Jin.  
  
"Your father didn't understand them much either," said Howard with a laugh.  
  
"Guess not," muttered Jin. Rachel walked in on their conversation as Howard mentioned his dad, and she began to turn away quickly.  
  
"No need to leave Rachel," said Howard. "Jin and I were just having a little chat is all." Rachel turned back to face them, trying to hide the red in her face as much as possible. "What can I help you with?"  
  
She held up the cordless phone. "I need to call the base," she said. "They'll no doubt be looking for me."  
  
"I should say so," said Howard. "They'll be furious with me if we don't tell them right away. Go ahead and call. Oh! And ask about, you know, piloting for us."  
  
"Right," said Rachel. She walked away and began dialing the phone number. After a moment's silence, someone responded.  
  
"This is Pilot Rachel Skye, reporting from my last mission," she said. "I need to speak with General Black immediately please...thank you."  
  
"Rachel?!" they heard General Black cry from the phone. "Rachel, what the hell happened? Where've you been, and what's going on! We've got your distress signals and reports-something about being shot down and-  
  
"General, I'm okay," said Rachel. "It was a missile crisis...Yes I got shot down, but I got out alright...I'm at a friend's house actually. Howard Canton's...Yes, the Gundam guy. I landed at his house and am here with him and the other four pilots right now...I can tell you about the missiles later. They were really weird...General sir, I was wondering if I could help out on the Gundam Project.  
  
"...I want to pilot Gundam Heavy Arms...I know you need me in the spy division, but I think I could be put to better use with the Gundams. I built Heavy Arms after all! And they need a fifth pilot anyway...Yes sir...I understand sir...Yes sir." Rachel was obviously depresses, not a good sign for her request. Everyone watched solemnly as she hung up the phone. They knew what the General's answer was.  
  
"He said I can't pilot Heavy Arms," she told them. "Said I should stay in the Spy department and mind my business."  
  
"He said what?!" asked an infuriated Kreed. "Mind Your Own Business!? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!"  
  
"Rachel," said Jin, holding out his hand, "give me the phone."  
  
"What?" asked Rachel in confusion. "Why?" She handed the phone over and he began to dial something.  
  
When someone picked up, Jin spoke lightly. "Yes, General Black please." Everyone tensed up immediately.  
  
"Jin," whispered Stephen frantically. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hello, General Black?" asked Jin. "It's Jin Yuy calling...Yes I'm doing great sir, thank you, Yourself?...Tough day huh? Anyways, I've been here training hard with Stephen and the other two pilots in the Gundams for a while now, and we're having a good time, and we'll be ready soon also...  
  
"Actually, the reason I'm calling is regarding the pilot who crashed in our ocean today, Rachel Skye...Yes, she was lifeless in the ocean, and I fished her out, saved her life...She kinda owes me." Rachel turned red, but no one noticed because they were paying attention to the conversation.  
  
"Anyway, Rachel really wants to pilot this Mobile Suit Heavy Arms," continued Jin..."Yes, I understand and respect your decision, but I must plead that you allow her to take this mission. It means a lot to her and the rest of us here..." Jin covered up the phone and spoke to Howard.  
  
"Howard, perhaps you should take everyone out of earshot range," suggested Jin. Howard understood and lead everyone out, much t their disappointment. Jin got back to Black.  
  
"Yes General, I know exactly who she is," said Jin. "I understand her relation to Colonel Skye, and Kreed's too. I know the situation... Yes, I'm perfectly fine with it. Rachel doesn't know I know, but Kreed and Howard told me. Now please General. Rachel really wants this. Please give it to her. She deserves it as much as I do if not more...General, please don't make me resort to quitting.  
  
"Yes, I'll do it," said Jin sternly. "If Rachel doesn't pilot Heavy Arms, I don't pilot Wing Zero, and I can assure you Stephen will follow me, as will Rachel's brother Kreed. Anita probably will too. And I won't just quit the project, I'll quit the TAC completely with Stephen. We're both enlisted, not drafted, so we do have that choice......Thank you sir. I'm glad you see it that way...I assure you that you've made the right decision. Goodbye."  
  
Jin hung up the phone and merrily walked out of the room outside, where four pilots and Howard sat waiting for the verdict. They looked up when he arrived, and he smiled. "The General decided to revise his Rachel. You're officially Heavy Arms' pilot."  
  
Rachel jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jin in a tight hug. "No way," said Stephen.  
  
"You just picked a fight with the General?" asked Anita. "I don't believe it. You're crazy."  
  
"We once again get a glimpse of Heero's determination," said Howard.  
  
"Thank you so much," said Rachel as she let go. "I really do owe you now."  
  
"You don't owe me a thing," said Jin. "I thought I'd make it up to ya' for taking it easy on you." Rachel turned a shade of pink.  
  
"I told you guys," said Stephen. "Once Jin gets his mind on something, he goes through with it. He keeps on going, and always gets his way."  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**  
  
Jin saves the day in a more indirect way I guess. Okay, s I didn't live up to the promise of some stranger showing up, but it will in the next episode, I promise. I didn't get to it because the phone thing took longer than I though, and I try to keep these chaps at roughly three-four pages  
  
Anyway, I gotta go. Expect an update rather soon, like within a day.


	18. All They Could Do Was Watch

Next chapter already? Wow, I'm getting on this fast. Two chapters a night is pretty good. OK, let's proceed shall we.  
  
Not much intro here, just a disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't have anything creative to say about it.  
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero  
  
Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**  
And then there were five. All five Gundams now had a pilot. Thanks to Jin's negotiating skills, Rachel was allowed to join the Gundam Squad, and she became Heavy Arms' new pilot. It had been a month since the day her Mobile Suit was shot down over the seas, and no one had learned how it had happened.  
  
One morning, Jin rose from his slumber to a low rumbling, a distant roaring noise which wasn't hard for him to identify. "MS?" he asked as he stifled a yawn. "What's going on?"  
  
Jin looked out his window at the sunrise. The skies were light blue and pinkish on the horizon...and a large, red Mobile Suit was landing in the ocean n front of the house. "What the hell?" asked Jin silently. "I don't recognize that model."  
  
_But is it friend or foe?_ Jin ran out of his room and down the hall, banging on everyone's doors on the way and waking them. "We've got company on the beach! A new Mobile Suit of some sort!"  
  
Jin got downstairs first, dressed only in a pair of blue shorts, his sleepwear of choice. He ran outside past the pool and to the edge of the patio, where he waited for the MS to land, and the cockpit soon opened.  
  
A tall man with white blonde hair and light blue eyes exited the cockpit and jumped down to the beach. It didn't take Jin two seconds to recognize the person as the soldier who accompanied Vance on the night two years ago when his parents were killed.  
  
_What the hell is Max doing here? He can't possibly know about the Gundams...Can he???  
_  
The rest of the residents finally reached Jin on the back porch and watched the man march up to them. Jin noticed Rachel look down and step back, and attempt to hide her face. Rachel obviously recognizes him. This could turn out bad, really bad.  
  
"Hello," said Howard, trying t act kind and innocent. "Can we help you officer?"  
  
"I would sure hope so," said Max, looking at Howard. He wasn't looking at the children, paying them no attention. "I am Commander Max Marquise of OZ, and I want a moment of your time. About a month ago, we detected an enemy Mobile Suit over our airspace, a spy, and we shot the suit down around this area. Do you know anything of this matter?" Jin noticed Rachel try to hide her face even more. It was obvious she was afraid. If they found out she was the spy from the TAC, she'd be killed for sure.  
  
"Shot down?" asked Howard, "a month ago? Don't know a thing about it?"  
  
"Nope," said Howard. "We've just been living here, and we like to keep to ourselves."  
  
"This your family?" asked Max, suddenly looking down at them. His eyes ran across Anita, then to Kreed, and then to Rachel, whose bangs covered her eyes as she looked down. Jin cringed. Rachel's fear was obvious. She was shaking. "What's wrong with you little girl?" asked Max, bending down close to her. "You afraid? There's no reason to be afraid if you all just cooperate."  
  
He reached up and touched her chin, pushing her face up to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't even _touch_ her!" shot Jin suddenly. Max looked over and stood up, facing Jin. He eyed him hard. Jin was fuming, his fists at his side clenched tightly into fists. A few veins were raised to the surface of the skin in his arms.  
  
"I know you," said Max, unsure of himself. "I've seen you before." He walked over to him and looked closely. "Oh my God. You're _Heero's_ kid."  
  
"How _dare_ you speak his name," spat Jin. "Your tongue is unfit to speak of him."  
  
"How dare _you_ speak to _me_ that way," shot Max. "How strange is it that we should meet again? Wait a minute. It's not strange at all. _You're_ the pilot, from the TAC. I found the spy!"  
  
The other pilots and Howard looked shocked and fearful for what could happen to Jin now. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," said Jin. Jin turned and faced the other five. "Sorry guys," he began. "I'm not who I've led you to think I am. My name isn't Jonathan, but I am actually Jin Yuy, a pilot spy in the TAC. I came to your house to lie low for a while, but it seems to have not worked."  
  
"What's this?" asked Max. "Oh I get it. You led these people to think you were someone else. Well what an interesting way to crash your party." Max took Jin's hand. "You're coming with me. Come on." Jin yanked his hand away, and was immediately hit in the stomach by Max's fist.  
  
"Jin!" shouted Stephen. He began to run up to him, but Max held a pistol up to his forehead. Stephen stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Move further and I'll kill you all," said Max. Jin got up slowly and stood straight.  
  
"Stand down Stephen," said Jin. "You were my friend for a while, but you can't be anymore. I must go and pay for my crimes."  
  
They turned to leave, heading back to the red Mobile Suit. _This is madness,_ thought Rachel. _He's gonna be taken in for my crimes, when he didn't do anything. I have to do something, or they'll kill him for sure_. Rachel dashed forward, but Kreed held her back from behind.  
  
"No," whispered Kreed as loud as he could without being heard. "Don't, or all he's done will be a waste.  
  
"But he's in grave danger," said Rachel. "I can't let him take the fall for my mission."  
  
"He's doing it to protect us," said Howard. "He fabricated that story to keep us out of trouble, to keep you out of trouble Rachel. He didn't want OZ around this house. He did it for the mission with all of our interests at heart."  
  
Rachel stopped struggling, and Kreed let her go as Max and Jin climbed into the MS's cockpit.  
  
"Time to go Jin," said Max as the cockpit hatch closed. He handcuffed Jin to a small seat behind the pilot's chair, and the Red Mobile Suit lifted from the sea into the sky.  
  
All his friends could do was watch and pray for the best as he and Max disappeared into the sky.  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**  
Two chapters in one long night. Phew...I guess I'm trying to catch up for not getting to it during the early summer months.  
  
So Jin is now a prisoner at the mercy of OZ and a man who was the son of one of his father's rivals. What's gonna happen to him? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. Oh and I need the reviews, so please be kind and take the time to post. Thank yo. 


	19. The Meeting

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero  
  
Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Jin coldly.  
  
"Our base," answered Max. "It's our headquarters on Earth. A friend of yours is there too. The Colonel will be most pleased to meet you after so long."  
  
"Vance is there eh?  
  
"That's Colonel to you," said Max. "Or Sir."  
  
"I'll call him _shit-head_ if I do so desire," replied Jin.  
  
"If you desire death, then you best not call him anything like that."  
  
"Whatever," said Jin. "What's this Mobile Suit? A new model?"  
  
"Yea, one of a kind," answered Max. "This baby is a Gundanium-Titanium alloy, only slightly weaker than Gundanium alloy, but Gundanium is a little hard to come by today for us."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"The Scorpion," said Max. "This thing is more powerful than any Mobile Suit in existence."  
  
_Ignorant dumb ass,_ thought Jin. _He doesn't know about the Gundams. Won't he be shocked_? "Wing Zero could easily defeat it, especially in my father's hands."  
  
"Well, we made sure that your father didn't get the chance to pilot for a reason," said Max..."We're here."  
  
The Red Scorpion Mobile Suit landed quickly in a hangar at a big OZ base. Jin had no idea where he was, and didn't much care. It didn't matter to him.  
  
Commander Max took him through several buildings hand-cuffed, until he reached a hall of metal doors. "This will be your room for a while," said Max as he shoved Jin into a dark cell. He slammed the door as he left, leaving Jin in pitch blackness.  
  
It felt like hours had passed when he heard his door unlock, and he stood up as the blinding light poured in. He shielded his eyes as two men walked in, and the room suddenly lit up completely. They'd obviously turned the lights on.  
  
"I liked it in the dark," said Jin sarcastically. "Who turned on the lights?" He then realized the two men were none other than Max and Vance, the two men he hated the most.  
  
"Jin Yuy," said Vance. "Wow. My, how you've changed. You sure have grown a lot."  
  
"Not so nice to meet you," said Jin through gritted teeth.  
  
"Commander Max Marquise tells me you're the spy who was taking pictures of our base a month ago," said Vance. "What do you have to say?"  
  
"About what?" asked Jin plainly.  
  
"About being accused of being the spy," answered Vance.  
  
"The Commander is misinformed," said Jin. "Yes I told him I was the spy, but that wasn't the truth."  
  
"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" asked Max in fury. "You're in the Terra Alliance Corps. You have to be spy."  
  
"Is that why you thought it was me?" asked Jin. "Because I'm an enemy pilot? Smooth."  
  
"Do you have any proof Commander?" asked Max. "Any evidence? Or did you take him into custody simply because he's an enemy near the crash site." Max was silent, and he looked down.  
  
"Busted," said Jin.  
  
"Disappointing," said Vance.  
  
"Sorry sir," said Max. "I was just trying to find the enemy spy. Besides, the kid's an _enemy _anyway."  
  
"So what?!" bellowed Vance. "We have _lots_ of enemies! We don't just arrest everyone we see though!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Dismissed Commander."  
  
"Yes sir." Max stormed out of the room and shut the cell door behind him, leaving the two alone to talk.  
  
"I apologize," said Vance. "The Commander likes to jump the gun a bit."  
  
"I don't want your _damned_ apologies," said Jin. "I want my family back."  
  
"I understand, but you know you can't," said Vance.  
  
"And why would that be?!" shouted Jin. "You stole my family, took away the ones I loved more than anything! I have no life anymore! Nothing to live for!"  
  
"Jin-  
  
"Every night, I relive that nightmare!" continued Jin. "I have to watch you shoot and kill him over and over and over again. And then I wake up in a cold sweat, unable to breath."  
  
"Jin, it was nothing personal," said Vance quietly and calmly. "If it means anything, I had to kill them because I feared Heero's ability. I respected him too much as a warrior."  
  
"_Bull Shit_!" yelled Jin. "You wouldn't have killed him if you did respect him!"  
  
"Jin," said Vance. "I'd like to get to the topic at hand. First of all, I don't intend to harm anyone, but I must know. Are you the spy pilot?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Do you know who is?" asked Vance.  
  
"...Maybe I do," said Jin. "I want you to promise-  
  
"No one will be harmed or arrested," said Vance.  
  
"Do you swear on your son's and daughter's lives?" asked Jin.  
  
"How do you know about-  
  
"_Do you swear_?!"  
  
"Yes," said Vance.  
  
"Good boy," said Jin. "I do know the pilot, and so do you. It's your daughter Rachel. She's been a spy pilot for the TAC for quite some time now. I'm good friends with Kreed and Rachel, which is kinda ironic I guess."  
  
"Okay," said Vance. "So Rachel was the one taking pictures of the weapon."  
  
"_Weapon_?" asked Jin. "What weapon?"  
  
"You don't know?" asked Vance. "Wow, I though everyone would know by now from the spy photographs. Rachel's MS shot some pictures of our top secret weapon. Since you don't know, I'm not going to explain."  
  
"Whatever," said Jin.  
  
"The weapon is completed now," said Vance. "With it, we will quickly gain control over the skies and the land."  
  
"That good of a weapon huh?" asked Jin. "Well, don't count on your victory yet. The Alliance is cooking something up also."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I'm not at liberty to tell you," said Jin. "The leaders of the Alliance would kill me, and I'm not ready to see my family until I've made sure that they're _avenged."_  
  
Vance laughed. "Okay then Jin. Let's get you back home."  
  
"Good for me," replied Jin. "I can't wait."  
  
They took a helicopter from the base the Howard's house. As they began to land near the water's edge, Howard and the gang came out to meet him, hoping he was okay. Before he jumped out though, he turned and talked to Vance in his seat.  
  
"You know Vance, Rachel still loves you," he said.  
  
"What's that?" asked Vance. "Don't make me laugh. How could she possibly love me anymore?"  
  
"Though she may not entirely agree with you, she still loves you and wishes to be with you. Kreed says he doesn't care, but I'm pretty sure he still loves you too. He's just trying to be the tough guy. All they want is their family back, to be together again...kinda' like me. But unlike my situation, that problem can still be fixed by you. I don't have a chance to be with them anymore, but you can still be with your kids...Give that some thought."  
  
Jin jumped from the chopper, which immediately began its ascent into the air again. "Thanks for the great hospitality!" he called as it disappeared and his friends arrived.  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Nineteen.

* * *

**  
I was really distracted while typing this. Adult Swim was on Cartoon Network, and it was a good night, so I watched most of it. Anyway, we got to see a little bit of a connection and conflict between Jin and Vance.  
  
So this chapter is a bit longer than most, but I had to finish up this piece of the story in one chap, so I hope you like it. I may start making them longer like this, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I have to ask again, if you read this, I'd love it if you would review. I respond to reviews in the Intros or Conclusions, and even sometimes n email if you provide an email address. Your contribution doesn't go unnoticed. 


	20. A Glance at the Past

Ah, so I've made it to the twentieth chapter. That's a big milestone for me. Anyway, we last saw that our hero Jin was abducted by Commander Max of OZ, only to be returned safely by Colonel Vance a couple hours later.  
  
The author of this story doesn't own Gundam Wing and doesn't make a profit from it.  
  
**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero  
  
Chapter Twenty

* * *

**  
"So they just let you go?" asked Stephen as they walked back inside from the beach. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why would they do that?"  
  
"I had a little chat with Vance," said Jin.  
  
Kreed had his head in the refrigerator, and at the end of Jin's sentence, he jumped up and slammed his head into the roof of the fridge. "You _what_?" he struggled to ask.  
  
"Yeah, he was relatively calm and nice," said Jin. "Max got into a lot of trouble when Vance found out I wasn't the pilot."  
  
"How'd you pull _that_ off?" asked Anita.  
  
"Long story that isn't worth telling," replied Jin "What's worth talking about is something he brought up about a weapon."  
  
"A weapon?" asked Stephen. "What's it about?"  
  
"Vance said OZ had been preparing a weapon for a while that will bring victory to them quickly," said Jin. "His confidence that this will destroy the TAC scares me. I don't know what it is, but he said that it's fully operational, and it can be used any time now."  
  
_"Jesus help us,"_ muttered Kreed.  
  
"Anyway, he said Rachel's spy suit took pictures of it, the weapon, at their base," said Jin. "Rachel, is there anyway to recover those pictures?"  
  
"No," replied Rachel. "Once the Suit was shot down, it automatically began destroying the enemy data. It can't be recovered...ever."  
  
"Dammit," said Anita. "We're in a _shit_-load of trouble now."  
  
"So what do we do about it?" asked Stephen. "Can we even do _anything_ about it?"  
  
"We can't do anything," said Jin. "We have to wait till they strike first, so we might as well just continue our training and try not to worry too much." Jin stood up and stretched from his seat. "OOH! I'm hungry. I didn't get breakfast this morning, so I'm _starved_!"

* * *

"Sir, I don't understand why you let the kid just leave," said Max angrily to Vance. They were both standing n Vance's executive office.  
  
"Well Max," began Vance. "I'm your superior, and I don't believe your understanding is really _necessary_ for me to make a decision, is it?"  
  
"But you would've held any other prisoner in containment!" said Max sternly. "Just for being the enemy. But you let this kid get away two years ago, and now you've done it again. He could very well become our downfall. Why are you being so..._NICE_ to him?"  
  
"I...don't know," answered Vance as he satin his chair and leaned back. "Maybe it's because he's a lot like me when I was his age, a child of war, without anything to lose because he has nothing. We're pretty similar in some ways."  
  
"Yes, except how he wants nothing more than t stop what you're doing," said Max sarcastically.  
  
"Did I ever tell you why I started all this?" asked Vance.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"I was a pilot a long time ago, as you know," said Vance. "I was a pilot for the ESUN way back during the wars. I was so amazed when I saw the Gundams. I wasn't much older than Jin when I saw them in space against White Fang and OZ. After there was peace, I settled down here on Earth, with my own little family." He reached into a desk and touched a picture of him in his younger years. There was a red-head girl on his shoulders, and a white-haired boy in his arms. A red head woman was standing next to him. They were all smiling, which led Vance to ask himself when the last time he genuinely smiled was.  
  
"We were happy," said Vance. "A beautiful wife and two adorable, perfect children." Vance put the picture away.  
  
"What happened sir?" asked Max.  
  
"Found out my wife was an ex-officer with OZ. Unfortunately, found out when the ESUN came to arrest her, right at my house...There was a fight. She wouldn't go...So they shot her in our own home...I was enraged...and I came to lead this little resistence against the ESUN in my wife's place, as an officer of OZ like her..."  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear that sir," said Max. "When was this?"  
  
"Three years ago tomorrow," answered Vance. "I'll be visiting her tomorrow, so make sure my schedule is clear please. I'm gonna take the day off."  
  
"Yes sir," said Max. Max left the office, leaving Vance alone.  
  
**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty

* * *

**  
  
I know this one's a little to short, but that's because the next chapter is going to have a lot of stuff in it, and I couldn't begin it in this chapter. It'll be a long one, so don't worry. Expect it soon though, because I'm popping these chapters out faster than rabbits multiply.  
  
Scary... 


	21. Home Sweet Home

Gundam Wing and its Characters do not belong to me

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty One

* * *

**

The next day, Jin wake up early, earlier than everyone else. It was still dark, because it was five in the morning. He dressed in a long black trench coat over a long-sleeve blue shirt and jeans.

He taped a piece of paper on the door and walked outside, where he was met by a taxi.

Howard,

I left early his morning. I'm going to Varsity City for the day. I have enough money to pay my own expenses. Don't worry. I'll be back later, but don't wait up on me. I could be late.

-Jin

Jin was soon in the back seat of a taxi, riding to Varsity City. It was about an hour's drive from Howard's house and the beach.

_Varsity City,_ he thought as he looked out the window at the rain clouds. _My home. I'm returning after two years..._ He could see the buildings on the horizon getting closer.

Soon, the cab dropped him off in his driveway. He stood before the small house in which he used to live. It began raining, and Jin leaned down to talk to the driver.

"I'll only need a few minutes." He handed the cab driver a few bills, which seemed to satisfy him. Jin walked up the walkway to the door and unlocked it with a key miraculously still above the door after two years.

"Home sweet home," he mumbled as he entered. Walking trough the house, he found it to be in the same condition it was left in. It was dark, and there was no running water. But everything was untouched, left the same it had been when his parents were murdered.

"Everything's exactly how I remember it," he said as he gazed around. "I can't believe I'm back home...I need to get what I came for."

Jin walked into the basement with a flashlight and explored through the dust and cobwebs, until he found a metal door in the wall with a lock n the center. He spun the lock around a few times, and it clicked open.

"I remembered," he said, almost amazed and doubtful he could do it. "Well let's get these mementoes outta here." He reached into the safe and removed a leather belt with two holsters on the sides. He reached in again and took out two silver handguns, rather large and powerful.

"Perfect, fathers guns." He holstered them in the belt around his waist and extracted a few extra clips from the safe, loading them into the guns and belt. "And last, but certainly not least..."

Jin pulled out a long sword in a sheath, a samurai blade known as a katana. He unsheathed it and inspected the blade. "Still sharp." He sheathed it and then clipped the sword to his belt on the left waist.

"Now let's get out of here." Jin walked outside and locked the door again. When he turned around, it occurred to him that the cab wasn't there anymore.

"What the-Dammit!" It was still raining, and the taxi driver had taken off with his money. "Asshole. I've only got one more stop. I should be able to make it okay in the rain. It's not far." Jin walked down the driveway and turned onto the street, walking alone in the rain.

"I thought it would be a lot more difficult to visit you guys," said Jin as he stood above a large cement block in the grass. The block read the names of his parents. He was in a cemetery, the cemetery where his parent's were buried.

"Vance and OZ took you way from me," he said. "They killed you. Now I'm working on avenging you guys. I'm going to make them all pay for their crimes. They will be punished for their wrongdoings." He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a long stemmed rose.

He clenched it so tightly in his fist that blood started to weep from between his fingers and drip to the ground. "It's time for me to go. I'll try to visit you more often. The next time I come though, OZ and Vance will be no more. I will have brought peace back to our world again." He let the bloody rose drop to the grave as he turned to leave.

He couldn't lie to himself. Of course it hurt like hell, but it didn't seem to matter much to him as the blood drained form the holes in the palm of his hand.

"How strange is it that we should meet here?" asked someone behind him. He began to turn around, knowing fully well who it was. This was not a good time or place to see Vance right now in his mind.

"What are you up to Vance?" asked Jin as he closed his hand and held it behind his back. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No," said Vance as he turned to the side and looked at the ground. "I just came to pay my respects is all." Vance layed a bouquet of roses on a different grave. Jin read te name on the stone.

_Marry Skye_

"She's my wife," said Vance. "I haven't visited her n a while. Today's the anniversary of her own murder...It's kinda ironic how they died on the same day."

"Is this a joke or something to you?!" shouted Jin in disbelief. "You killed my family and have the nerve to talk about them like that?! You're a sick son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry," said Vance. "I guess you're right." Vance made a move to step toward him, but before he could lift a foot, Jin held out two silver pistols, both less than a foot from Vance's chest.

"Don't take another step Vance," said Jin shakily.

"I understand," said Vance as he put his hands up and backed away. "I'm unarmed Jin. I can't hurt you."

"Funny thing you should say that," said Jin. "Because you didn't seem to care when you shot both my parents dead. They were unarmed, weren't they? It doesn't make any difference to you."

"You're right again," said Vance. "I guess I just ate my own words. You could kill me now. You'd be completely justified n doing so. You'd be a hero. No one else is here. It's just you and me. I'm alone. You could end my life and the war right here right now."

Jin smiled defiantly and lowered his guns, holstering them. "I won't be killing you today Vance. It would _not_ be justified at all. You see Vance, I'm not you. I'm not capable of being such a soulless man." Jin turned and walked away. "Goodbye Vance."

"Till next we meet then," said Vance.

"You should pray that day never comes," said Jin. "Because the day we do meet again will be the day marked on your gravestone."

The door of Howard's beach house suddenly opened, and Jin walked in slowly, coutching his jacket together. He was soaking wet from head to toe all through. Howard and the other pilots ran up to him from various places in the house as he slid his jacket off.

"And where the hell have you been?!" shouted Stephen. Jin was shivering.

"Home," said Jin, looking down and holding his arms together tightly, still shivering.

"Huh?" asked Kreed.

"Varsity," answered Jin. "My...home."

"You scared the hell out of us," said Anita. "We were worried sick about you.

"You really shouldn't...worry about me so much...I'm...fine." Jin continued to walk slowly away from them, until Rachel stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere," she said sternly. "You're shivering uncontrollably." She felt his forehead. "Shit! You're freezing cold."

"Yeah?" asked Jin. "It's a long walk... from Varsity in the rain. That's why I'm so...late."

"Well you need to be taken care of," said Rachel.

"I'm fine," said Jin, trying to pull away.

"Like hell you're fine!" shouted Rachel as she tightened her grip on his arm. "You need to be warmed up right away, or you could die of hypothermia. Howard, we need to take care of him."

"Right," said Howard. "Let's take him to the pool. That should warm him up good."

They led Jin to the pool, and practically forced him to get in. Before wading into the pool, he unclipped the belt and placed it on the ground. They stared at it.

"Where in the hell did you get the equipment?" asked Stephen, bending down to examine it.

"They're my father's guns and my sword," answered Jin, already feeling warmer.

"Jin, don't ever do something like that again," said Rachel. "If something were to happen to you, we don't know what we would do."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," said Jin in frustration. He didn't like being lectured at all, and it was obvious. "Really, I'll be alright. Now if I could have some time to myself, I need to be alone to think on some things. Please."

Everyone nodded and agreed to leave Jin alone in the pool. They all went inside. "What's his problem?" asked Kreed.

"Do you even know why he went to Varsity?" asked Stephen.

"He was visiting his parents' graves," answered Rachel. "Today's the day they were shot two years ago. That's why he left."

"He shouldn't have just left without warning though," said Anita. "Anything could happen."

"I think we just need to leave the topic alone for now and be supportive of Jin," said Howard. "Believe me. He's in a tight situation, and he needs to sort some things out. So just leave him alone until he's ready. Okay?"

**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty One

* * *

**

Not much to this chapter. Just some dialogue and more conflict between Vance and Jin. Expect the next chapter tonight. After that, it's the weekend, and I won't be posting for a few days.


	22. The First Mission

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

**

Jin spoke to his friends the next day about his encounter with Colonel Vance at the cemetery, after he'd had the chance to rest. He slept almost all day the next day and woke up with a killer migraine. The group was quite perplexed by the whole thing.

"So Vance had a wife?" asked Stephen.

"Yes," said Jin, carefully stealing a glance at Rachel across the tale. She was sitting and looking down at her lap, remaining silent the whole time. "He had a wife, and she died on the same day of my parents, just a year earlier."

_I can't imagine how Rachel and Kreed must feel about this,_ thought Jin as he sipped from a coffee mug. _They have a terrible father, and a dead mother. I wonder what happened._

"And he would've let you kill him?" asked Anita. Jin nodded. "Then why the hell didn't you?!" Rachel winced.

"He spared my life, so I spared his," replied Jin. "He said I would've been justified in doing s, but I really wouldn't have been justified at all. He was unarmed and defenseless. Not my style."

"Whatever," said Anita.

"Well we need to find out about OZ's weapon," said Kreed in an attempt to change the topic. "We don't have a clue as to what it is, and it's already functional. I wonder why they haven't used it yet. What exactly are they gonna do with it?"

"Good question Kreed," said Howard. "Unfortunately, we can't do a thing. We know nothing more than we did a couple days ago."

"So when are we gonna make an attempt to find out what it is?!" shouted Kreed. "We can't just let them use it! It'll probably be too late by then. We need to know now. Not later, Now."

"The TAC has already been informed of OZ's actions," said Howard. "They're working on it as best as they can."

"Come on Howard," replied Kreed. "You know as well as anyone that the TAC can't do shit. They're too weak to do a thing. They probably wouldn't be able to defend themselves. They tried taking a stab at the weapon, and look what it got them. Rachel got shot down!"

"Kreed's right," said Jin. Everyone looked at him as he got up. "OZ can't be allowed to use this weapon. They have a huge advantage in the war over us, and their advantage continues to grow with every day that passes. We really cannot afford to wait any longer."

"I'm with Jin on this one," said Stephen. "The TAC is crap without Rachel, Jin and I. We've got to act this time."

"I'm in too," said Anita. "It's time we take matters into our own hands and get the show started." The four of them looked to Rachel, who looked up and smiled.

"It's a bit crazy, but that won't stop me," she said as she stood up. "Heavy Arms and I are ready to go."

"Excellent," said Jin. "Howard?"

After a long pause and a mental debate, Howard finally said, "Fine. You kids can make your own decisions, so you're free to go. Let's get you down to the hangar and suited up for your first mission."

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

A shorty, I know. I hate short chapters, but it's necessary in this situation. I hope you're all okay with it, but it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm the author. Aren't I? The next chapter will be a good one, I promise you that. So don't miss the next chapter, which will be following this one pretty soon.


	23. Time To Rumble

This story is absolutely true. Only the people, places, events, ideas, and scenarios are false. The author of this story doesn't own the concepts of Gundam Wing and its original characters etc. He wishes he did, and typically cries himself to sleep evey night because he doesn't...

You all need to forget that last part.

Pulls out a pair of black shades and a small metal device that extends to reveal a small red light. With the push of a button, a bright flash erases your short term memory.

"Thank you for choosing to read After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero. We sincerely hope that you enjoy its plot and action. You will continue to read every new chapter this author writes, and you will review every time you read a new chapter. You will also recommend this story to every person you meet and see. The author of this story is number one...Oh, and there's no such thing as aliens or the Men in Black."

* * *

**After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

The five teenage kids sat in the cockpits of their Gundams, ready for action, in the hangar below Howard's mansion. "This is how the exiting works," said Howard. "You're going to go through the large steel doors in the hangar wall into a sealed corridor. You'll then be sealed out from behind, because you'll be right under the ocean. Another set of doors above you will open, filling the room with water, and that's where you escape from. Got it?"

"Simple enough," said Jin. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

The steel doors let them through into the sealed corridor, and as Howard said, they swer shut out. "And now for the water," said Anita. Another set of doors opened, flooding them with water.

"Well at least we know that the cockpits are sealed," said Stephen. "We'd really be fucked otherwise."

"Let's just go," said Kreed.

"I'll go first," said Jin as his Gundam jumped leapt through the water and out of the ocean. Wing Zero's wings fully spread as it hovered over the ocean and the water rolled off of its glistening body and the core reflected the sun's light.

The rest of the Gundams did the same, each bursting out of the water as if awaking from a long slumber and stretching their joints and muscles. "We're coming for you OZ!" yelled Stephen as his Gundam took off first. Jin and the others followed him into the horizon.

"God speed kids," said Howard in a low whisper.

"They'll be fine," said Vivian Valentine, watching from one of the monitors. "They're well trained and ready for this. Have some faith."

"I'm getting too old for this Vivian," replied Howard as he sat down. "I can't keep watching kids in combat."

The five Gundams flew low, as close to the ocean as they could, sending up a spray of ocean mist behind them in their wake.

"Try to keep a close formation," said Stephen. "If we stay close together, my Hyper Jammers and Cloaking system should be able to hide us from enemy radar for as long as possible. We should be able to give them a little bit of a surprise if we're lucky."

"Stephen's right," said Jin. "We have the advantage of surprise. We might be able to swing by and get out without having to do any fighting."

"To be honest, I think I want a fight," said Kreed. "I dare them to send us something to play with."

"Man, OZ is gonna have a cow when they see the Gundams in action again," said Anita. "I can't wait till this gets out."

"Let's not get too excited yet," said Jin. "Rachel, is Heavy Arms' camera functioning alright?"

"Fully operational," replied Rachel. "With this camera device, I should be able to get loads of pictures and images that we can use." There was a small, high-tech camera mounted to Heavy Arms' head on one side.

"Good," replied Jin. "Our mission is simple. Rachel takes as many pictures as she can, and the four of us provide support should the enemy retaliate. It's very likely that we will encounter the enemy, and there's bound to be loads of Mobile Dolls, so fight smart."

"Yes sir," answered Stephen mockingly. "We'll be at OZ's base in a few moments, so get ready everyone."

"It's our first mission as Gundam pilots," said Rachel.

_Can we really do this?_ Asked Jin of himself. _What are we doing? We're going to fly right into OZ's territory and attempt a frontal assault. I sure hope this works. Be my guide father...Help me out. Show me the way._

Several minutes later, in an air traffic control tower...

"Sir," said an officer as he watched a computer screen radar. "You better take a look at this." Max Marquise walked up to the officer at the radar and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it Lieutenant?" asked Max. "What's coming our way?"

"I don't know sir," he replied. A large blip was coming in fast and was already close. "It seems to have flown under our radar until this point. It'll be here in just a couple of minutes."

"Are we expecting anything today?" asked Max to another person.

"No sir," came the reply.

"Scramble our first line of defense," said Max. "I want Mobile Dolls n the ari immediately."

"They seem to have detected us," said Stephen. "Radar's showing some activity at the base."

"They're preparing to scramble their first line of defense," said Jin. "ZERO tells me so."

"Okay then," said Kreed. "We couldn't avoid them all the way."

"Looks like we're gonna get a little action after al," said Anita as Sandrock unsheathed both Heat Swords."

"Remember everyone," said Jin. "The priority is the weapon. We have to get the pictures, and Rachel's gonna need to be free of any distraction. Don not let anything through to her."

"Got it," said Stephen as he activated Deathscythe Hell's Beam Scythe. "Let's rumble!"

**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

**

I know I promised some action, but the chapter would go on forever if I tried to fit it in here. So the next chapter is when the first mission gets underway, and it'll be a good one for sure. Sorry, but you'll just have to deal with it for now.

Oh, and don't forget to review. Remember, there are no such things as aliens or the Men in Black. You can all go back to doing whatever you do...Unless of course there are more chapters to read.


	24. Smile for the Camera!

I've gotten quite a few reviews lately, and they're not just from the regulars anymore. I'm very pleased to get these reviews from Lady Wolf, Trowa Barton, Bily's lil' Rioy Girl, Kiwi, Black Shadow Fox, and so on. If i missed anyone, I'm sorry, but I'm still eternally grateful.

So I've tried working n the suggestions you reviewers have given me, and I hope you're satisfied up to this point. Like I said before, if u hve a question or comment that needs tending to, just review and tell me, and I'll answer your question or do something about it in the plot. Nothing goes unnoticed, including flames. I'm HAPPY to receive flames, because I'm a little new, and it helps me out.

So the mission begins. Enjoy...Oh, and Gundam Wing is NOT owned by me. (DAMMIT ALL!)

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

**

"IT'S A GUNDAAAAM!" cried an officer as he looked out at the advancing enemy from the control tower.

"There's five you idiot," said Max through gritted teeth.

"We're under attack," said the officer into a microphone. "_Red Alert, red alert!_ We're under attack by five mobile suit Gundams. Scramble all defenses immediately!"

"What about the weapon?" asked Max.

"They're way to close sir," said the same officer. "It would destroy us too."

"Dammit!" yelled Max. "I'm getting into my Gundam!"

Meanwhile, on the battle field...

"Where's the weapon?" asked Jin as Wing Zero flew next to Heavy Arms in the sky.

"It's right around here," replied Rachel. "It should be...there it is!" Heavy Arms descended quickly to a large ring a mile in diameter with six long devices pointing at an angle into the air.

"What the hell is it?" asked Jin. "They look like some kind of cannons or something."

"It would appear to be so," said Kreed as Nataku flew to the sides of them with the others.

"Take the pictures Rachel," said Jin.

"Got it." Heavy Arms turned to face the large "weapon" that looked like a crater from a distance. "I gotta go higher for the shot. This is a long-distance camera after all."

"Do what you have to do," said Jin.

"And here comes the cavalry," said Stephen as he armed his beam scythe. The Gundams turned toward a cloud of approaching Mobile Suits.

"Tauros," said Anita.

"They're Mobile Dolls," said Jin. "All of them. Be careful."

"Let's get to work people" said Kreed as he held up Nataku's dragon arms in a kung fu-like stance.

"Rachel, try to work quickly," said Jin. "We'll keep them off you for as long as we can."

"Got it," said Rachel as she readied her camera on Heavy Arms' head.

All the Tauros began firing their beam cannons. There was a spray of light from them, as though it were raining sideways. "Attack!" yelled Kreed as he blasted forward, holding his beam trident behind him, ready to strike.

Sandrock fired from a sub-machine gun at a couple of close by MD. Hardly any dodged the shots, exploding into fireballs and falling while more rushed in to replace the dead.

A Tauros was feeling particularly brave when it went head to head with Deathscythe. The Tauros only managed t literally lose its head though when its opponent removed it with the beam scythe. "Take that!" said Stephen as he slashed a Tuaros. "And that!-And that!"

Tauros fell, but more filled their place quicker than they were being destroyed. Wing Zero let loose with a beam of buster energy from its opened palms. It wasn't nearly fully charged, but it still incinerated more than twenty Tauros. "They just keep coming," grunted Jin as more came into combat.

"We're vastly outnumbered," said Kreed.

"Well what did you expect?!" asked Anita as she removed a heat sword from a Tauros and cut another in half. "We're at their frickin' base after all."

"Rachel, hurry up with those pictures will ya'?" asked Kreed as he launched a Dragon Fang. It caught a Mobile Doll in the chest and whipped it behind him, sending it careening into another.

"I'm trying," said Rachel. "Just a couple more minutes is all that I need."

Stephen launched one of the shields from his arm, which opened its beam scissors and flew strait through two Tauros. He quickly turned around in a 360, holding his scythe out and decapitating a few more.

A shell exploded on Nataku's back, sending the Gundam to the ground. It was a Tauros' grenade launcher. Anita shot it down before it could fire again, but she was tackled by two more MD from the side, and thrust into the ground.

"Get offa' her you bastards!" yelled Kreed as he tore them off with his Dragon Fangs. He helped Sandrock to its feet and out of the way before three more Tauros flew down on them.

"We're running out of time here," said Kreed.

"Just another second," said Rachel as she continued taking pictures. A troop of seven Tauros flew up to her and fired their beam cannons all at once. "Ahhh!" screamed Rachel as she braced for the attack.

When the dust had settled, Wing Zero retracted its wings from around itself and Heavy Arms. The only damage done was a few scratches t the wings.

"Jin!" yelled Rachel. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," answered Jin as he armed two beam sabers and attacked the set of MD that had fired upon Rachel. "It's clear. Get back to those pictures."

"I'm working on it," replied Rachel. Deathscythe flew up to Wing Zero.

"Jin, I don't know how much longer we can last," said Stephen.

"I know," said Jin as he stabbed a Tauros. "Rachel only needs a little more time."

"They just won't stop!" said Kreed as he sliced one in half.

"They're coming too fast," said Anita. "I'm out of ammo in both guns." She armed both heat swords and flew toward some more Tauros. A shell from a cannon bounced off of her shoulder, shaking the Gundam as it flew at top speed.

"I think it's time we cut down their numbers," said Jin as he landed on the ground and crouched in a firing stance. He held both hands at his side, and the shoulder compartments opened to take in and charge energy particles.

"_One...Buster wave coming...up_," said Jin as a sphere of glowing, yellow energy grew in his open palms.

"Done!" cried Rachel. She had finished taking the photographs of the weapon.

"Rachel, get down here," said Kreed. "Jin's preparing a Buster Attack!"

Heavy Arms quickly flew to the ground, and the Gundams all stood behind Wing Zero. "Here it comes!" yelled Jin. "_Fire_!"

Wing Zero thrust both open palms forward into the sky at the advancing Mobile Dolls, and a wide beam of yellow energy engulfed them all, incinerating every one. The blinding light forced them all to look away until it subsided.

There was only smoke...

"They're al gone I guess," said Stephen.

"Excellent shot Jin!" cried Anita. "Yeah!"

"Good," said Kreed. "I say we destroy this weapon while we have the chance."

"Good idea," said Jin. "I've got enough for one last Buster Attack. Then I'm out of energy."

"_That wouldn't be a good idea at all_," replied a sinister voice. A single, large Mobile Suit emerged from the smoldering ruins.

"I remember that Suit," said Anita. "That's the one that came to the beach that day."

"It's nice to see you all again," said Commander Max. "But I'm afraid this will be the final time I will see you...I will not allow you to destroy OZ's weapon...Jin Yuy, I challenge you and Wing Zero to a duel."

**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

**

This is probably the best way I've ever ended a chapter. Talk about your cliff-hangers, eh? Well, I'll get an update up soon I suppose. Hope you all enjoyed their first ever Gundam Fight.

Things are about to seriously heat up a bit.


	25. The Conflict Lives on After Sixteen Year...

In case anyone's forgotten, we left out pilots at the end of a heated battle in OZ's base, where their secret weapon is stored. Heavy Arms and Rachel took some photos of this weapon, and Jin ended the battle agains the MD with haste.

But, as luck would have it, a familiar foe showed up before thye could act any further to destroy OZ's weapon. Commander Max Marquise, the son of the infamouse Zechs, showed p in hi shiny red Mobile Suit, the Scorpion, made of Titanium-Gundanium alloy, which is slightly weaker than Gundananium. He challenged ut hero Jin to a one nn one duel.

Oh, in case anyone cares, today is special for me. I got my first car today. Though it may not be a Corvette, it is a Red Chevy Cavalier Convertible with Leather interior ant 60,ooo miles on it. Not a bad deal for 4800$. I love having friends in the aut dealing business.

Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me at all. Unfortunate as that is, the show must go on anyway.

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero

**Chapter Twenty-Five** (Wow, that's a lot)

* * *

Wing Zero was standing on the flat land of Oz's base with smoke everywhere in the background, while a large, red Mobile-Suit, the Scorpion, stood facing it with an extraordinarily long beam saber in one hand and a heat-rod on one arm.

"I, of course, accept your challenge Max," replied Jin through gritted teeth as he gripped his own beam saber tightly.

"Very well then!" shouted Max as the Scorpion launched forward toward Wing Zero. "Let the battle begin!"

Jin stood his ground and crouched, waiting for his adversary to get closer. "Jin!" shouted Rachel from Heavy Arms. "Don't do this!"

"I must fight this battle Rachel," said Jin. "All of you, return to the base now."

"Are you nuts?" asked Stephen as he landed at Jin's side.

"Get away now!" shouted Jin as he pushed himself and Deathscythe to the side. The Scorpion just narrowly missed. "Your presence here will work to my disadvantage!" Scorpion turned around and lashed out with its heat rod as it dashed backwards.

Wing Zero jumped up and took flight at Scorpion, dodging the heat rod and raising its beam saber. Scorpion locked swords with him and their weapons emitted sparks everywhere in a white light.

Nataku reached out with one of it Dragon Fangs, which almost hit Scorpion. But Scorpion dashed backwards and flew to the side toward Kreed immediately. "You should have listened to your friend," said Max as he neared Nataku.

Wing Zero rammed him in the side, causing the Scorpion to hit the dirt and skid probably fifty yards before stopping. "Leave now Kreed," said Jin. "You must understand. I need to fight alone. This is _my_ battle."

A glowing hot whip wrapped around Wing Zero's leg and pulled sharply, bringing him to the ground on his back. Scorpion jumped above him and moved to stab at him as he lay prone, but Jin maneuvered into a roll, barely avoiding certain death. "GO!!!" yelled Jin.

"Let's go guys," said Anita.

"What?" asked Stephen in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You want to leave him alone with this guy in their own territory?"

"I don't want to," said Anita as Sandrock lifted from the gound. "But he's right. This is his fight to fight. We need to respect that." They watched as Wing Zero dodged another lightning quick whip.

"I can't leave him here," said Rachel. "He doesn't know how good of a pilot Max is."

"Rachel," said Jin as Wing Zero stopped. "You and the others have to leave me here. This is my own conflict to resolve, and if I don't do it now, I'd never forgive myself."

"But-

Wing Zero was suddenly pummeled by a shoulder check from behind. If Scorpion had before skidded fifty yards, Wing Zero went at least a hundred. The rough hit sent him bounding over the ground violently.

"You bastard!" yelled Stephen. "That was a cheap shot!"

"You have absolutely no honor at all!" yelled Kreed.

"There's no room for honor on the battlefield," said Max. "When you respect your opponent, you just get burned."

"See what I mean?" asked Jin as Wing Zero slowly rose to its feet. "You guys need to get out of my way. Max will use you all to my disadvantage."

Sandrock began to take off from the ground, followed by Nataku. "Please get out of here," said Jin as Scorpion began flying at him again. Heavy Arms and Deathscythe stood rooted in their places.

Scorpion changed its course and flew straight at Heavy Arms. "I know you," said Max suddenly as he neared Rachel. "I remember you and your brother now!" Heavy Arms began firing at Scorpion. All the bullets missed.

Scorpion punched Heavy Arms in the chest, causing it to stumble backwards. He then jump kicked her, sending her flying back even more. Then, with a swift slash of his whip, he tripped her, and she was on her back a short distance away.

A long cannon with two prongs extended over the right arm, and Scorpion grabbed it as it started to charge with yellow electricity. The two prongs divided and the shot began to charge in its opening. "You're Rachel Skye, Vance's daughter. I didn't recognize you before. How ironic that you would become a Gundam pilot. Your brother too."

Scorpion fired the shot at Heavy Arms. It was fully charged and capable of killing Rachel in an instant. In a flash, Wing Zero stood in front of the fallen Heavy Arms and let loose with a shot of Buster energy from his own palms. The beam met with Scorpion's, but the Mega Cannon instantly over-powered him, being fully charged. Wing Zero didn't get any time to charge his own shot.

The wave of light completely engulfed Jin and Wing Zero, leaving only a small area behind him untouched. When the dust had settled, Heavy Arms was completely fine, but Wing Zero stood in pieces.

The right arm was gone completely, the one used to fire the last, as was most of the left side. The wings on the right were gone, as were most of the left wings, and the legs crumpled under its weight from their severe damage. The head and rest of the Gundam were singed and sparking as it lay on the ground.

"That was mighty kind of him Rachel," said Max sadistically as he walked towards Wing Zero on the ground.

"JIN!" screamed Rachel. There was no response. Heavy Arms stood up and ran in frnt of Wing Zero, attempting to block Max's path.

"Another friendly gesture?" asked Max. "Please. I'll kill you in a moment. I have to make sure Jin is dead." Scorpion slammed Heavy Arms aside, and the other Gundams came rushing to Jin's aid.

"You will not touch Wing Zero!" shouted Stephen as he struck at the Scorpion with is beam scythe. Scorpion grabbed the scythe and threw Stephen aside with ease. The others all began to strike at once.

"Stop," pleaded Jin's weak voice. All Mobile Suits stopped in their place. "Max... leave my friends be. Let...them go... I'll...let you do... whatever you want...with me...if you let them go...Please."

"Jin?" questioned Kreed. "What are you doing?"

"Jin I don't understand," said Rachel.

"I'm...trying to save... your lives," replied Jin.

"Nice move Jin," said Max as he turned his attention to Wing Zero. "That sounds fine to me." Scorpion walked over to stand above the badly damaged Gundam. "What a noble way to die."

Scorpion raised its purple beam saber in the air to jab into the cockpit of Wing Zero. Everything spelled out Jin's death, but a deep vice rang out just before the blow could fall.

"MAX! Do NOT harm him!" Everyone turned to face a purple and blue and black Tauros Mobile Suit as it hovered to a stop and landed next to them. The face of the intruder appeared on all their monitors.

"Do not hurt Jin or ANY of these pilots," said Colonel Vance Skye in full uniform. "I'm taking tem into custody immediately."

**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

**

_Dun-dun-dun!!!_

So Vance steps in to save the pilots, but what are his motives now? What will happen to Jin n his obviously injured state, and what will happen to the pilots now that they are prisoners of OZ? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. I'm getting good at the cliff-hanger thing.

Anyway, I apologize for the slight delay in updates. I just started my senior year of high school, so things are just a bit fast around here. I really would like your reviews. I've got a bunch now, and I especially love reviews from you frequent readers out there, so keep telling me how good/bad I'm doing.


	26. The Cat's Outta the Bag

The author of this fiction does not own the subject of this fiction. He is merely "borrowing" them, not stealing them, for his own use and enjoyment, and so that others may also enjoy it. So do this aouthor a favor. Enjoy It! And Then, Write The Author a Nice Little(OR BIG) Review!

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty Six

* * *

**

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" asked Max sharply as he deactivated his beam sword.

"Stopping you from making a mistake Max," replied Vance. "I'm taking these pilots into custody, along with their Gundams."

"You won't do any such thing," shot Anita. She and her compatriots showed no signs of lowering their weapons.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, unless you want me to allow the Commander here to tear you apart," said Colonel Vance. There was a pause of silence. Though the choices sucked, he was right. They had to go along with Vance's instruction.

"Follow me to the hangar," continued Vance. "Max, you are dismissed for now. We can talk later."

"Yes sir," said Max quickly, the obvious annoyance in his voice. The Scorpion Mobile Suit lifted from the ground and flew towards the base again.

In the OZ base...

"What are you doing?!" yelled Stephen as he leapt from Deathscythe's cockpit and ran at several guards. They were pulling Jin out of the battered Wing Zero's cockpit and placing him on a long white stretcher. Stephen grabbed one of the guards and wrenched him aside.

"Kindly take your hands off of my medic," said Vance coolly as he approached.

"What are you doing with him?" asked Stephen through gritted teeth.

"Jin is in very bad shape," said Vance as he stopped in front of the stretcher. "He needs to be taken to medical care right now. If he doesn't get help, his injuries could become worse, though they aren't severe now."

Stephen looked at him hard for a minute, and then let go of the medic, though seemingly painfully. "Thank you," said Vance. He waved an arm, dismissing the medics to take the unconscious pilot away as his comrades watched helplessly.

Kreed would have liked nothing better than to punch Vance's lights out at the moment, but he had armed guards with him and thought better of it. "What are we doing here?" he managed to snarl. Vance fixed his eyes on his son.

"You are safe," said Vance. "As long as you keep your head and mind your place here, no one will be harmed."

"How can we know?" asked Anita quickly. "Just what are your intentions for bringing us here?"

"Believe me," began Vance. "I'm only trying to help your friend. He will be fine soon. They're only fixing him up. As soon as Jin is okay, you may leave freely."

"I don't believe you," said Kreed.

"You wouldn't believe your own father, Kreed?" asked Vance. Anita and Stephen looked at Vance, then at Kreed, then to Vance again, questioning looks on their faces.

"My father died a long time ago," said Kreed quietly, though the anger evident in his voice as his eyes continued to stay locked with Vance's. "He is dead to me."

"Hold on a sec," said Stephen. "You...are Vance's..._son_?"

"By blood," said Kreed quickly, never removing his eyes from Vance's. "Only by blood."

"Then that means..." began Anita. She and Stephen turned their gaze to Rachel. "You are Vance's daughter?"

"You haven't told your friends, your comrades, that I'm your father?" asked Vance cruelly. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry guys," said Rachel softly, almost inaudibly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," said Vance as he turned to walk out of the hangar through a door. "I have business to tend to. You may roam about the hangar as you please, but be warned that you are being watched. Don't try anything stupid."

"We want to be taken to Jin now," demanded Rachel quickly. Vance stopped in his tracks. "Lead us to Jin's hospital room, or wherever it is you're keeping him."

"Very well," said Vance as he continued to walk. "Follow me."

They walked silently down many corridors of the OZ installation. No one dared talk, or especially bring us the relation between Vance and Rachel and Kreed. It took almost ten minutes of riding elevators and walking until they arrived at sick bay.

"This is our infirmary," said Vance as he opened the door. "I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer, so I must bid you farewell." He turned to leave, and Rachel looked down at her feet, battling inside herself whether or not she should say anything as they stood in the doorway.

"Vance!" she called. He stopped again in his tracks and turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked kindly with a smile. This smile actually startled them all.

"Will...you consider," she began uneasily. "Would you consider...stopping this war?" The question seemed really dumb. It wasn't even worded very well, but it was all her numb mind could come up with. Vance closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that Rachel," he said as he turned and walked away, disappearing behind a sliding door. Rachel looked defeated, but not surprised at his answer.

"Come on," said Kreed. "Let's see Jin."

They all marched into the infirmary, lined with beds full of various sick or injured people. They were able to find Jin easily. He was the only kid in the entire place. They walked quickly up to his bedside, and saw him lying strait on his back with an oxygen mask over his face

"He's fine," said a doctor as he noticed their concerned faces. "Merely a few scratches and he got the wind knocked out of him. That's all."

They all still looked concerned, but the doctor's words obviously eased their minds. They found seats around his bed to sit at.

Jin woke up in almost an hour. He looked up through squinted eyes as the room slowly came into focus. What in the world had happened to land him in bed? He immediately sat up and pulled the mask off his face. It was only then that his fellow pilots noticed him being awake, and they immediately arose from their chairs.

"Jin!" shouted Stephen immediately. "You're awake!"

"What ever gave you that idea?" asked Jin sarcastically. He looked around at his surroundings. "Where the hell are we? This doesn't look like an Alliance base at all."

"We're still at OZ's base," said Rachel. "This is their infirmary. Vance took you here."

"What?" asked Jin. "You're joking."

"No, she isn't," said Vance as he walked up to his bed. "How are you feeling Jin?" he asked.

"Peachy-keen," said Jin through gritted teeth. He got up and dusted off his clothes. "Let's get out of here now," said Jin.

"I'm with you buddy," said Stephen.

"You'll be needing a Mobile Suit transport truck," said Vance. They stopped what they were doing and looked back at Vance. He was right. Wing Zero was absolutely incapable of any flight.

"I won't be taking any more of your help Vance," said Jin as he left. "I'll figure something out."

"I'll give you five minutes in that hangar before you come to your senses," said Vance. They walked out of the infirmary, and the pilots led him to the hangar where Wing Zero was.

Five minutes later...

"Colonel Vance, did you approve a plane launch for now?" asked an officer from the control tower. Vance turned to face him and looked questioningly at him.

"No, why?" replied Vance as he looked at the monitors in front of the officer.

"Someone's taking off in a Class C military transport at this moment, and we can't get through to him on the radio."

Vance looked out at the runway, where a large jet-plane with a large cargo-hold was building speed to take off. Four Mobile Suits jetted out the hangar can caught up with it, and they were soon airborne.

"That's Jin," said Vance grinning to himself. "I figured he'd do something like that."

"Should we shoot him down?" asked the officer.

"Nah," replied Vance. "Let him go." Jin's face appeared in a monitor. He was sitting in a large cockpit.

"Greetings OZ retards," he said with a smile. "Sorry Vance, but I just had to turn down the offer on your truck. Planes are much faster. I also can't drive. Ironic eh? I can pilot a plane, but I can't drive a car. Oh well. I'll just be dropping my Gundam off, and I'll set the auto-pilot to return the plane back to your base. You'll get it back. I promise you. See ya' later!" Jin disappeared along with the plane and Gundams on the horizon.

**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

**

Jin's escape from OZ. Not much plot of course. Sorry about that. But now everyone knows about Rachel and Kreed's secret. How will they take it I wonder? Well, we'll all find out soon enough.


	27. His Tormented Soul

The pilots return home safely, only to be faced with another conflict. Jin is broken on the inside, and it seems nothing can get through to him after he closes himself away from him comrades. How can he be brought back t his senses?

Don't own it. Would love to, but I don't. I'm going to go cry now...really, look away for a second so I can cry...thanks.

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

**

"I can't believe we got out of that mess alive," said Stephen, slumping on to Howard's leather couch and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Me neither," said Anita. "We were extremely lucky."

"Wing Zero's trashed," muttered Jin as he sat stewing on a wooden chair. "I destroyed it on its first mission."

"It can be easily repaired Jin," said Howard. "It'll really only take a few days."

"I couldn't beat him," said Jin, now talking more to himself than the others. "I couldn't even hold my own. His Scorpion, it's so big, yet still so fast and agile. It's an unbeatable mech."

"Stop Jin," said Stephen. "It's no big deal. Max would've absolutely killed any of us. You-

"No," said Jin as he stood up abruptly. "I failed...I screwed up in my first mission as a Gundam pilot." Jin began t walk away.

"Jin, it's no big deal," said Rachel. "Howard said he can easily repair Wing Zero."

"How can you all be so _stupid_!" yelled Jin as he stopped with his back to them. They all jumped in their seats, and Rachel even backed away a few steps.

"Jin?"

"You don't understand," continued Jin. "None of you do, and you never will. I'm fighting for more than _peace_ here. My mission is _personal_. That miserable son of a bitch and his lackey killed my family!"

Nobody said a word.

"I promised my parents vengeance, and I couldn't even pilot Wing Zero to its full potential!" Jin turned to his left in a flash and punched the wall. It gave way with a crumble, leaving a good-sized hole in his fist's wake. "Today was a loss for me...They killed my parents, and they could've killed me...I'm too weak to do it..." Jin dashed up the steps and into his room.

The other pilots and Howard sat in absolute silence for a few seconds, until Rachel moved for the stairs. "Not a good idea Rachel," interrupted Howard. "Jin is having a great mental conflict right now, and there's nothing you or I or any of us can do about it."

"But I..." Rachel stopped and looked at the floor. "But...There's got to be some way of helping him."

"I'm afraid there isn't," said Howard.

"Jin's never acted this way before," said Stephen. "At least, not in front of me he hasn't. This side is completely new to me. This behavior isn't Jin at all. This is something much different...I wouldn't want to mess with him in his current state."

"Stephen's got a point," said Howard.

"We're better off, as is he, if we just leave him be," said Kreed, leaning up against the wall. "This is his battle to fight, even if it is with himself."

Rachel sank into a couch, defeated, and said nothing more.

Night fell, which proceeded into the next day. Jin didn't come downstairs for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, or to even see the work being done on Wing Zero in the hangar below. It wasn't until three days after the incident that Jin was seen.

Jin emerged from the upstairs bathroom and turned to silently walk back into his room down the hall. Unfortunately for him, he was noticed. Rachel stepped directly between him and his door, and showed absolutely no signs of moving.

"Jin, I need to talk to you," she said.

Jin didn't reply and chose to look at the floor instead of meet her green eyes. "Jin, will you just listen to me a sec?"

"There's nothing to listen to," he said shortly. He tried to grab the door handle, but Rachel slapped his hand away hard, causing the back of his hand to redden. It hardly stung the skin, but it shot a bullet into his nerves. It obviously caught his attention, because he looked up to see anger, sadness, and a whole bunch of emotions in Rachel's eyes.

"If you want to go into your room, that's fine," said Rachel. "But you have to allow me in too, and you have to tell me just what the hell is going on with you." Jin looked at her hard, almost too confused and shocked at her slap to speak. A simple nod communicated to Rachel that he was okay with this arrangement, and she opened the door for him.

He sat down on his bed, which faced a large window right next to it as she closed the door. "Okay Jin," she said as she took a seat in a revolving chair in front of his laptop computer on his desk. She spun around to face him. "What's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

"I'd rather not have to talk about it," said Jin as he laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Not good enough," said Rachel loudly. Jin looked at the door, and Rachel, knowing what he was thinking, spoke quickly. "And the others are in the hangar, so they won't overhear us any. Speak."

"I failed," said Jin. "I failed myself, I failed my mother, my father, and I failed you guys."

"So?" asked Rachel. "What, are you just a sore loser or something? Because that would certainly be a shocker to me. You, Jin, are the last person I know who would run because he got beat once."

"I didn't just lose a battle," said Jin. "It's like I lost a part of my insides when I realized that I can't win. My whole life for the past couple of years has been training for the day I had three days ago, and I lost. It's like..."

"Like _what_ Jin?" asked Rachel impatiently.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Jin as he sat up and stared out at the setting sun on the ocean's horizon."

"_Oh, I wouldn't understand would I?"_ asked Rachel sarcastically. "Excuse me Jin, but how _dare_ you even consider myself to be below you in understanding. You're being an awfully selfish little person right now."

Jin stared at her confusedly. "How do you think _I_ feel right now? _You_ have your battles? I have some things to deal with too you know? At least you'll forever have the memory of your parents as kind, compassionate people. My only remaining parent is the leader of OZ, and is the source of everyone's troubles today. How do think it feels to know that you're _related_ to the one person everyone would love to destroy? Stephen, Anita, and Kreed all have their issues too Jin, and you're the only one with the nerve to throw yourself a little pity party."

Jin turned and faced Rachel, and the dim light was just enough to see a glistening tear fall from her eye. "You know Jin, most of us fall down, and we cry. We expect someone else to come and pick us up and make us feel better. There's a time for that sometimes. But we're different Jin. We are the only ones who can pick these people up off the ground. We all lose some, but we have to get back up. We have to be the ones who are strong. You have to get up and dust yourself off and try again. You don't lose Jin. You either win, or you don't and you learn from your mistakes. The only way you can lose is if you give up. And I've _never_ heard of you giving up."

Jin sat motionless on the edge of his bed, facing Rachel only a few feet in front of him. Rachel stood up and sat next t him on his bed.

"Rachel, I-

"Shh," she said as she placed a finger to his lips. "You're the best pilot Jin," she said quietly and soothingly. "Nobody can beat you, and you know it. Max only derailed you a little. He and my father are both afraid of you. You only have to believe in yourself...Do you think that your _father_ would back down just because of such a small little defeat?"

Jin sat silently.

"No, Jin, he wouldn't," answered Rachel. "Your father's blood runs in you Jin. So does your mother's. You have the capacity to accomplish _anything_ when they are with you. You've got your father's warrior spirit, never stopping until the job gets done, and you've your mother's kindness and wisdom, which will guide you to making the right decision."

"Rachel, I'm sorry," said Jin. "You're exactly right. I'm so stupid for being such an arrogant, selfish jerk...I'll never fail you again."

"Don't apologize Jin," said Rachel quietly still. "Just return to us. Return to being the Jin we all know and love...the Jin that _I_ know...and

* * *

." Rachel leaned into Jin slowly, and they both closed their eyes as their lips met in a passionate kiss...

**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

**

Hope you liked this one? It's kinda my first attempt at writing a kissing scene, and as you can tell, I'm not very good with words when trying to describe it for the readers, so you kind of had to use you imagination.

Anyway, I'd love to get some feedback on this topic. If you have any recommendations for my afore mentioned problem, I'd appreciate them extremely.

Now excuse me while I go beat myself in the head with a stick. Why am I doin' this? I honestly have no idea.


	28. ZERO: New and Improved

**After Eve Gundam Wing: New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

After Rachel's "chat" with Jin, Jin showed a new determination in his training that rivaled anything he'd ever shown before. If he wasn't sleeping or eating just enough food to get by, he was in Wing Zero's cockpit. Although the Gundam itself was still in disrepair, it could still be used for flight simulator training.

"Jin, come on out," said Rachel from the control room above the Gundams. "It's almost one in the morning." It had been two days since Jin returned to talking to his friends again, and Rachel and Jin had decided to keep their new relationship quiet for the time being.

"Just a little longer," said Jin as he dodged a beam cannon shot from a Virgo. He returned the shot with a Buster Energy shot of his own, incinerationg multiple mobile suits in an instant.

"Jin, this is unhealthy," said Rachel. "You skipped dinner, and you're sweating like mad." Jin was indeed soaked with his own sweat. Gundams just don't come equipped with air conditioners. "You didn't sleep at all last night, and came down here straight after breakfast. You'll become ill. Please?"

Jin shut down the simulator and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat and grinning. "Okay," he said. "Wish granted." Rachel giggled. "I'm coming up." Wing Zero opened up and Jin climbed out. It was only a minute before he reached the control room, where Rachel also got on the elevator, and they ascended to the house.

Jin let out a heavy sigh. "So tired," he mumbled to himself. Rachel looked over and laughed.

"There's a reason for that," she said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around his waist. This was the first time they were able to be close to each other since the night a couple days before.

"No preaching," said Jin with a light laugh of his own. "I know it's because I've been working too hard. I just...have to do this. I need to."

The elevator door opened, and they exited into Howard's basement. Before they went up the stairs, Rachel stopped him, similarly to how she did before. "What'd I do now?" asked Jin jokingly.

"Jin, I'm glad that you're out of your slump and all," she said.

"But?"

"But now you're an even more different person," she continued. "You're trying to do too much. You may be a damn good pilot, but you're also a human, just like us all, and if you don't take care of yourself, you could get hurt..."

"Rachel, I'll be fine," said Jin.

"I'm sure you will be," replied Rachel. "But I...I worry, you know? I worry about you."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Jin... The look he received from her, the worried, anxious look of anguish in her eyes, told him that his words weren't convincing. "Rachel, It's okay. Really...I promise I'll back down from the training a little, if it would make you feel better."

"Thanks," said Rachel. "Now come on. You need your rest." She took his hand and led him up the stairs to the house. Everyone else was asleep except them, and though thoughts of what they could do because of this entered both their minds as they walked to their rooms, they chose to not take their thoughts any further and sent to bed for the night.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Wing Zero will be completed by tonight's end," said Howard the next morning. Surprisingly, it wasn't entirely difficult to wake Jin, even with his lack of sleep, but they just attributed this to the fact that he was practically inhuman, and they shrugged it off.

"Coolness," said Jin as he ate his eggs greedily.

"And what with all the training you've been putting in recently," said Kreed, "I'm afraid to see how much you've improved."

"Speaking of improvements," said Howard. "I'd really like to speak to you Jin in the hangar today." Jin looked up with a look of surprise. Howard's tone sounded mysterious and serious, though it was subtle. "No hurry," continued Howard with a smile. "It's just about some things for Wing Zero you might be interested in."

"Okay," said Jin as he resumed his eating. No one gave Howard's request any further thought, and they resumed their activities for the day, which consisted mostly of just easting, playing in the pool or on the beach, and simply lounging around. However, shortly after lunch, Jin went down to the hangar to meet Howard.

Upon arrival at the control room, he saw Howard watching Vivian type over her shoulder. He walked to them, and they both turned around to greet him.

"Hey there Jin," said Vivian. "How are you?"

"Fine as I can be," answered Jin honestly. "So what's up Howard?"

"I'll let Vivian take it from here," said Howard as he looked at Vivian.

"Pull up a chair Jin," beckoned Vivian. They both sat in front of the computer, and Vivian began typing rapidly on the keyboard. Some numbers and bar-graphs appeared on the screen, and she turned to face Jin.

"Do you know what this data is?" asked Vivian. Jin looked hard at it for a few seconds, and was able to identify it after a moment.

"It's my simulator data," said Jin. "It's my statistics while in the Wing Zero flight simulator."

"Yes," said Vivian. "Or rather, they _were_ your statistics. This was your data a week ago..." Vivian continued typing some more, and new data appeared on screen. "This is the current info we have on you."

The bar-graphs, which extended from left to right, were twice as long as his previous data, and the numbers had increased by more than 150. "This, Jin, is the latest information you've given us from the simulator. It's been this high since you resumed your training a couple days ago..."

"So I've improved," said Jin.

"Improved isn't the right word for it," said Howard. "Jin, whatever happened to you following your run in with Max Marquise seems to have jarred a dormant piloting ability that has been deep within you for a while. Vivian, bring up Heero's data."

Vivian clicked a few times, and more charts and graphs appeared. It wasn't hard to see that Jin's readouts still far out-stretched his father's. "Wow," said Jin. "I can't believe this."

"Neither could we Jin," said Howard. "So upon seeing this info a day ago, I had Vivian begin work on something."

"I'll cut straight to the chase," said Vivian. "We've created a new battle system AI for or Mobile Suit Wing Zero. It's essentially a new Zero system, quicker, stronger, and over-all just better than the original Zero."

"Better?" asked Jin.

"Yes." Vivian now displayed charts of Zero's capabilities and the new Zero's capabilities. "This new Zero can bring out your potential in combat three-fold. With this system installed in your cockpit...you will be unstoppable."

"There's a catch," said Howard quickly. "Like the original Zero system, it has its symptoms on the pilot's mind. Like Zero, it can drive the pilot inane with power. Of course, the resistance of Zero to the pilot's consciousness will also be stronger, so it may be more difficult for you to overcome this one."

"I kinda saw that one coming," said Jin.

"I, however, believe you possess what it takes to overcome this," said Howard. "You were able to control Zero, so you should be able to do it again."

"Wow," whispered Jin. "A new Zero system."

"We want you to think it over Jin," said Howard. "I understand that...you're experiencing rough times about now, so take your time on making the decision."

"Alright," said Jin. "Thanks. I'll give it some serious thought." Jin turned and left, taking the elevator up to the mansion.

**End Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Okay, so there are no Gundam battles going on right now. I understand that you guys must be used to seeing Mobile Suits torn apart by now, having read several chapters where that's the only thing that happens, but I'll have everything back in action again son, I promise.

On the other hand, I'd love reviews please. If you read this story, I highly recommend placing it on your favorites list, because I do update often. It's really a great story in my eyes, and I've been trying to perfect it for years. Also, I started one of those C2 Communities, something new for Check it out in my profile page. It's basically devoted to GW and FFX stuff only, and I prohibit all yaoi stuff too. I simply can't stand Gundam Wing being soiled by such stupid shit...

End transmission...

Oh wait, I forgot the disclaimer!!! Don't sue me Bandai!!! Gundam Wing and its characters are not in my possession. They belong to someone else. The original characters of this story and the scenarios are my material, and DO belong to me, so you can't steal them without TWO disclaimers. (one to Bandai, and one to me)


	29. Their Tortured Minds

Okay folks, this is continuing with the Jin-Rachel relationship. I'm taking it further, and you'll see how. You gotta read though, so please enjoy...and then review of course.

This is the disclaimer. If you don't know what a disclaimer is, you're ignorant and should be shot in public. It states simply that this is not an original work, and I don't own the series anime Gundam Wing.

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

**

Jin sat silently in his room on the second floor of Howard's mansion. He dare not rush into Howard's proposition before thinking it out clearly. He had to heavily weigh each decision in his mind.

_This new ZERO system...sounds really beneficial...But I have now idea what the consequences could be. Howard tells me that it could permanently affect my brain...It could drive me insane._ Jin stood up and paced around the room.

_But I may be able to master it with as much ease as the original ZERO...Then again, the abilities of ZERO are far more advanced than the original ZERO...What if the new Zero's affect and resistance is the same? It could swallow me up. It could drive me to do something terrible._

"How am I supposed to know what to do?!" he shouted to himself under his breath. "I can't beat Max and the Scorpion without it...but I may end up going completely insane and possibly killing my friends." Jin kicked his desk, and immediately regretted it. It didn't hurt, but it called the house's attention to his room. He heard footsteps approach his door, followed by a light knock.

"Yeah," answered Jin. The door opened, and Rachel and Stephen walked in.

"We heard a crash," said Stephen. "What's up?"

"Just thinking," muttered Jin as he continued pacing. He'd already told them about ZERO II and how Vivian had created it for him based on his new fighting ability. "I'm trying to figure this ZERO thing out...I need to be alone for just a little longer."

"Alright then," said Stephen as he began to close the door. "Just don't overdo it buddy. You're still a human." The door shut behind him.

_That's my problem._ thought Jin. _I'm only human... _Jin flung himself onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _This is nuts. I can't concentrate on anything in this state...I'm too uptight, but I can't relax._

Jin fell asleep several minutes later, deciding it would be best to take a nap. It was almost sunset when he fell asleep, and by the time he woke up, it was deep into the night.

He'd once more practically jumped out of his bed as he awoke from the dream that still continued to plague his memories.

_Goodbye Heero...You will be missed._

"Damn you Vance," he whispered hoarsely as he stood up and went over to his window. He was cold with sweat and panting for air. He would probably never et over this nightmare. It would forever haunt him when he sleeps.

He opened the window and climbed carefully out onto the small little roof right below the window sill. He'd found this to be an excellent place to meditate one time before, the night he'd arrived at Howard's place to begin this new mission. He left the window open and sat cross-legged n the slanted, shingled roof and looked out into the darkness. The moon's lighting was just enough that he could watch the waves the ocean gently glide up the beach and then fall lazily back into itself. To Jin, this was the most relaxing was to think or meditate on something. There was just something about the ocean that calmed him.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the waves below him and basking in the cool summer breeze that flowed over him. _What would you have me do?_ He asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the stars. _You were a soldier all of your life...You were the best there was at this sort of thing...You'd just go strait into a fight without thinking about yourself. Wouldn't you?_

He paused his thoughts for a second. _I'm different Father. I'm not half the plot you are...Tell me what I need to do. Tell me how I should deal with my problems. I miss you so much. You _and _Mom. _"It's not fair," he almost shouted. "Those bastards...They destroyed you both because you were good people. You had to die because you stood up for what was right...I don't understand!"

A window behind him to his left suddenly opened. He turned so rapidly in his lying position that he almost stumbled. It was Rachel. She poked her head out the window and saw him instantly.

"I thought I heard something," she said with a laugh. "Mind if I join you?" Jin only nodded, approving of her proposition. She too carefully climbed out of the window of her room, which happened to be resting above the same roof on which he sat. He never thought about it before.

Somehow, the moon's pale blue light shining down on her, combined with the fact the she was wearing a pink, short nightgown and her hair down made her seem even more beautiful than he'd ever thought possible. She looked so elegant and angelic...so pure. She took a seat close to him on his left. Jin remained lying down, and Rachel looked down at him curiously.

"What's buggin you?" she asked cautiously.

"It's nothing," he said dismissively.

"You had a nightmare," she said simply. "What's on your mind?" He looked up at her disbelievingly. She smiled. "The walls aren't thick enough that I can't hear you through the wall. You seemed really distressed."

"Did I wake you?" asked Jin.

"Yeah, but I went to bed early anyway."

"Sorry..." replied Jin. He put his arms behind his head for a pillow. "yes, I have nightmares. I have them just about every night."

"I know," said Rachel. "I hear them almost every night."

Jin fell silent, but began again quickly. "Every night, it's the same dream...I have to watch my parent' murders over and over again. I wake up almost every night. Sometimes I have to watch it four or five times before I finally regain consciousness. It's like a tape on rewind every night. I don't remember ever having a good dream. Only nightmares fill my mind."

"Every night?" asked Rachel sympathetically.

"Yes," said Jin. "And I wake up in a cold sweat, almost unable to breathe...It's hell."

Rachel dared not say anything. This is what she'd suspected it to be, but she was too afraid to ask.

"Why am I plagued with this memory?" he asked as he looked up to the stars again. "I know why...It's a constant reminder of what I have to do. I will have these memories forever is I don' settle my score."

"Maybe," began Rachel, "it's a result of stress. Maybe you're working yourself too hard..." Jin looked questioningly up at her. "You lead probably one of the worst lives of anyone on the planet, and it's not your fault or anything. But maybe you're trying too much." Jin immediately recognized where she was gong with this.

"You still love him...Don't you?" asked Jin as he looked up to the sky once more. Rachel looked out over the ocean.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I still love him. I know all the horrible things he's done, to you, to us, to everyone, but I still cannot let him go. I don't want to love him anymore...but he's my father..." Rachel's eyes began to glaze over with tears. "I'll always love him, even though he's such a horrible person." She broke down and began crying, and Jin sat up next to hr, wrapping an arm around her and holding her up against him. She cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Rachel," he said. He'd never been in a situation like this before, and felt awkward, but he wanted to take her pain away. "Rachel, no one but you can know what you're going through, not even me. You have a great burden of your own."

"I can't stand it anymore," she cried, still with her face in his shoulder. "I...want him to be a better person, but he...he doesn't love me anymore." She sobbed even harder into his arm, shaking violently. He removed his jacket, which he happened to be conveniently wearing at the time, and wrapped it around her. Though it was summer, the breeze was cold, especially for someone wearing as little as she was. He held her tightly against his chest, an attempt to keep her warm.

"I hate it," she said through her tears. "I hate being caught in the middle of all this...What did I do to deserve this?"

"Now you can't go blaming yourself," said Jin soothingly. "It isn't your fault any of this happens. You couldn't have done a thing about it all..." Jin looked out at the ocean as he held the sobbing girl in his arms.

"I don't know how you can stand it," she said. "How can you go on? You must hate me and Kreed for what Vance did to you."

"Don't talk foolishness," said Jin in shock. "I could never hold you or your brother accountable. I don't hate you at all Rachel. I wouldn't dream of it." Rachel shivered again.

"You've gotta be freezing," said Jin. He would've held her tighter, but he also feared that he might literally crush her. He moved to get up, but she gripped his shirt tightly.

"Please don't go," she pleaded, shivering more. "Don't let go of me."

"You could get sick out here," said Jin. He gently eased her hand off of his chest and walked to his open window. She shivered violently. Rachel also stood up and looked at him for a moment, and then at the window, and back to him again.

"If you want," began Jin, looking over his shoulder. "You could come in here." Rachel looked only slightly taken aback. "But that's okay. We'd probably get into trouble."

"Yes, I do want to," said Rachel, walking over quickly, still wrapped in the blanket. He ushered her over the sill into his room. This was only her second time in here. Jin latched the window shut tightly. Rachel shivered once again. She was still trembling, probably because she was still cold and she had been crying.

"Here," he said as he led her to the bed. "You sleep here." She lay down and curled up under the blankets. Jin began spreading a blanket out on the floor, when she looked over and noticed what he was doing.

"Jin," she began quietly..."Would you...sleep with me?" Jin looked up quickly and turned red in the face. "Just next to me is all," she added quickly. Jin stopped his bd making.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You and I could get in a lot of trouble. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

"Please," repeated Rachel quietly. "Just this once." Her eyes were pleading with him more than her voice. She was dying for someone to be close to. Jin walked over and spread the blanket to the side to allow himself in. Rachel slid over to the side to give him room, but Jin curled up right next to her.

Her back was up against his chest, her head just resting on his shoulder, and he draped an arm around her side to hold her up against him. They both felt a little awkward at first, never having been in this situation before, but it quickly washed away. Jin relished in the sweet scent of vanilla in her hair, obviously an ingredient of her shampoo or conditioner or something.

As they both fell asleep, they couldn't each help but think that this was the most perfect night of their lives thus far...

**

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

**

Another little romantic scene. I apologize if you're not into this and you only want the action, but it starts really soon, so just be a little patient. (They get in their Gundams next episode!) Oh, by the way, Jin and Rachel do _anything_ while they sleep together alone in his room. They simply slept together. Anyway, I've been told I need some stuff like this in my stories. It makes it a little more interesting I'm told. Well I agree, so I'm glad for all the suggestions I get.

Speaking of suggestions, I'm nearing the 100th review barrier, and I couldn't be prouder. I'm so happy you people review my stuff, even if it is only sometimes. There are several people who review regularly, like every chapter, and you guys are the best. You other people should learn from them. Anyway, I won't bother naming those people. You know who you are, and you know I'm greatly appreciative. Thank you all...And stay tuned for the next episode...


	30. Jin's Happy Half Hour

****

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the big kahuna. I introduce to you chapter 30. It's been a lon haul, but i's been well worth it, and I hope you all agree. Now, halfway throgh this chapter, i decided to make it a song fic. It's my first attempt, so judge with pity on my pitiful soul.

**

* * *

**

**After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty(Thirty!** Oh My God!)

* * *

Jin was floating on that plain of sub consciousness halfway between consciousness and slumber. He faintly heard the stomping of feet. They seemed distant, like he was hearing them from a far away land or realm. They didn't quite register as having been footsteps on the stairs approaching his room.

There was a sudden load knock on his door, and it immediately burst open. Stephen saw Jin wrapped in his covers with his back to him. "Jin" he shouted. "The TAC is under attack. You've got to see this now!"

Jin instantly awoke, sitting erect on his bed, revealing the red head he'd been holding in his arms all night. She stirred slightly and curled up further as if her source of warmth had just been cruelly removed. Stephen gave a shocked yelp and jumped back a step.

"Jin?" he asked. "_Rachel?_ What are you doing?!"

Jin immediately stood up and shook his head violently, throwing his locks of hair around until they conveniently stood in their correct position. Stephen, meanwhile, was on the verge of having a serious panic attack as Rachel finally woke up and became aware of the situation. "Stephen, this isn't what it seems," said Jin quickly yet calmly. "We didn't do anything."

"I can't believe this," said Stephen as though he weren't listening. "I mean, we all suspected you and Rachel are a couple, but this is just completely heinous."

"Stephen," said Jin as he grabbed a hold of his friend. "We didn't do a thing. She needed someone, and I offered to let her sleep in my room was all."

"Jin," continued Stephen. "You cold get in trouble fro his kind of shit."

"We didn't do anything!" Rachel almost shouted. "What part of this isn't registering with you?"

"Stephen," said Jin, "do you believe me?"

Stephen nodded. "Good," said Jin. "It's best that this not get out to the others. They needn't know anything. It was hard enough convincing you."

"I agree," said Stephen. "Fine."

"What was you had to tell me?"

"The TAC base, _OUR _base is under attack by OZ," said Stephen, once again aware of the situation at hand. "OZ just began a strike on the base a few minutes ago and it's on the news."

"I'll be there in a second," said Jin as he closed the door. "You heard him," he said to Rachel as he opened the window. "You need to sneak back into your own room. Act like nothing happened."

"Good idea," said Rachel as he slipped out of the window. Before she left, she turned swiftly and leaned in through the window. The two of them kissed each other for one fleeting moment, and she turned just as quickly and left.

Jin and Rachel were dressed quickly and ready to go. Their arrival downstairs was conveniently noticed by all to be a mere coincidence, and nothing was said. They met the others, including Howard, watching the television in his large family room.

_Yes ladies and gentlemen, this is live footage of OZ's recent strike on the Terra Alliance Corps, of course the TAC._

A man was speaking quickly into a microphone off camera as pictures and videos flashed on the screen. There were Tauros and Aires and Serpent Mobile Suits everuwhere in the skies and on the ground. Many buildings belonging to the base were in flames.

_There's no word on the casualty level at this point. But it does not look good at all for the Corps. This is the last Alliance stronghold, and should it fall, OZ will likely clinch this war. The Alliance's piloting forces just cannot match up against the advanced Mobile Dolls of OZ._

"This is terrible," said Rachel. "They don't stand a chance."

"OZ will not have to fight long at all," said Kreed with his arms crossed. "This is the end of the TAC."

"Exactly," said Jin. "The Alliance doesn't stand a chance. They will undoubtedly all be destroyed...if we do not aid them."

"I definitely know where this one's going," said Stephen with his eyes closed nd a smirk on his face.

"The TAC won't be fighting alone," continued Jin. "We're going to go and help them." There was silence around the room except for the television's broadcast. "Anyone with me on this?"

"All the way bro," said Stephen as he slapped Jin's hand. "Deathscythe Hell is once again at your service."

"We're all in," said Rachel. "Let's get moving."

Within the minute, they arrived at the hangar and were filing into their Gundams to prepare for combat. Howard stopped him before he could climb into Wing Zero though.

"Jin, it's about the new ZERO System," he said. He held up a mini-disk with a ZEROII labeled on it. "This is it. It slides right into the main computer drive, and all you have to do is enter the code ZERO II to activate it. It's that simple."

"Thanks Howard," said Jin as he took the disk.

"Be very careful with that," said Howard. "ZERO will no doubt try to overcome you if you should try and use it. You must allow you emotions to guide you, not control you."

"Got it." Jin turned and jumped up to his cockpit, where he gave Howard the thumbs up signal. "We're off to save the world." The cockpit closed behind him, and he sat in darkness for a second before lighting up the panel.

The familiar blue core of ZERO lit the cockpit with a white aura, and various lights and sensors booted up. The monitors followed, and the gauges were finally last to activate.

"It's time OZ be educated," said Jin.

"So are we ready then?" asked Anita from Sandrock.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Jin reached to the side and removed a small disc, similar to the ZERO II disk, and he slid it into the computer control drive. It was labeled, "_Jin's Happy Half Hour"_

"Some songs to kick ass by," he said as Wing Zero walked into the chamber that would soon fill with water, followed by the other Gundams.

Seconds later, Wing Zero lifted out of the ocean into the sunlight as a familiar to Jin's favorite song began.

_It starts with one_

Wing Zero spread its wings and the verniers began to light up with power.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

_All I know..._

Wing Zero blasted off into the horizon as the other Gundams followed close behind. "Turn it up Jin," requested Kreed. "Great song." Jin obliged.

_...Watch it count down to the end of the day the clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Tryin' to hold on_

_You didn't even know_

_Just wasted it all just to watch you go..._

Jin increased the throttle. He wasn't sure what was deriving him. Was it the infectious beat of the music, or the desire t get back at Max, or maybe it could be the idea of just fighting again and returning to battle?

_...You kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it mean to me will eventually be a memory of a time_

_When I tried do hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter..._

Jin and the others spent the remainder of the short flight listening to Linkin' Park's _In the End_, flying mach 1.5 and prepared to fight.

**

* * *

End Chapter Thirty

* * *

**

Thirty fricking chapters!

Holy crapsicle!!!

So I know this attempt at a song-fic was pathetic, but it was kinda a spur of the moment decision. It's also the first one I've ever done, so I'm proud and disgusted at the same time.

To be honest, continuing the entire song would've been pointless, because there wasn't anything to do with it. It was a bit o' fun for sure, but it'd nowhere near special. I'd appreciate the reviews if you can spare them, especially on the topic of the song-fic.

As for the disclaimer... I don't own the original series Gundam Wing. I also do not own Linkin' Park and its kick ass song _In the End_. This song is my favorite, and the group is my favorite band. They are truly the shiznit.(I've never typed that word before)

Thank you all for your support over the past God knows how many months. Rest assured that much more is to come. This battle to defend TAC won't be the last one. There's more plot and spiffiness to come. So stay tuned, and add me to your favorites lists. It boosts my popularity... Heh heh.


	31. Their Conflict Lives On

Well, I believe some thank you's are in order. I reached my 100th review today (9/23/04), and it made my day. Those of you who read this and review are my inspiration. You are my motivation. I wouldn't type this and post regularly if I didn't know people enjoyed it, and apparently, people enjoy it, because I know that many people return and post multiple reviews. You people are amazing. Thank you so much for your time and generosity. It will not go unpaid, as there is still much more to go in this story.

In thanksgiving for your efforts, I'm providing a sneak peak into what is still to come in the story:

The victory of Jin over Max Marquise, the resolution of the conflict fought by their fathers.

The reconciliation of Rachel, Kreed and Vance as they finally come together.

The surrender of OZ.

The destruction of OZ's weapon.

The revelation of Jin's and Rachel's love affair.

And Jin comes to terms with the virtue of self control and how to win without killing you enemies.

All this and mo will come in due time. So you have to check in to find out how all this happens. There's still stuff I left our, so it's up to you to find out for yourself how the story ends. Thank you again.

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

**

"There it is guys," said Jin as the base came into view. "That's our target."

"Geeze, OZ is going all out on this one," said Kreed as he watched all the midair explosions and the smoke billow into the sky.

"Split up when we arrive and make your work quick," commanded Jin. "We have to neutralize the enemy and prevent as many casualties as possible. Take the fighting away from anyone other than ourselves."

"Roger," replied everyone at once.

* * *

"Sir, there are five more mobile suits approaching us from the ocean," cried an officer in a traffic control tower.

The tall, white General Black quickly marched over to him. "What are they?"

"They're too big to be Tauros sir," added the lieutenant. "We can't see them clearly from here, but we have radar contact."

"Put me through to them," ordered Black... "Mobile Suits, identify yourselves."

"Hey General, long time no see!" cried Stephen instantly. His face appeared on a large monitor in front of the general, almost shocking him. "It looks like you and the TAC could use a hand."

"Damn right we can," said Black. "And the others?"

"We're all here," said Jin as his face also came onto the monitor. "We'll do everything you can, but you need to call back all units."

"Call them _back_?!" asked Black.

"We just don't want anyone in our way," said Kreed. "We'll take care of all the MD in the skies. Just get your men and Mobile Suits out of the way."

"Understood," said General Black. "God speed pilots." The monitors disappeared, and the pilots readied their Gundams for action.

* * *

"Looks like their forces are just Mobile Dolls," said Stephen as he slashed a Tauros from behind. This strike seemed to only just now make the enemy aware of the Gundams' presence.

"Confirmed," said Jin. "They're al just Mobile Doll Tauros. It's nothing new, so let's clean up quick and get this over with." Wing Zero opened its wings and descended quickly onto a Tauros, crushing it into the ground as he activated both beam sabers.

Kreed stabbed one with his trident, and flung it over his head behind him, taking out another with the blow. Nataku whipped around quickly and cut two more in half before they could even begin to react. A Tauros fell onto him from above, and attempted tackle, but he rolled out of it and blew it away with the shoulder vulcans.

"Hell Yeah!" shouted Kreed as he continued his fight.

Sandrock and Heavy Arms stood back to back, firing their machine guns and Gatling guns in al directions. Tauros were dropping like flies al over the place. In fact, one fell on Deathscythe and almost knocked it to the ground.

"Be careful!" shouted Stephen.

"Well pay attention!" barked Anita back. She stopped firing and holstered both guns, choosing her Heat Swords instead. "I'm gong melee," she said as she flew off. Watch yourself."

"Got it," replied Rachel. As soon as Sandrock left, a Tauros tackled her from behind, knocking her to the ground violently. She began taking beam cannon fire from all directions, and the explosions wouldn't allow her the stability to get back up. She fired several missiles from her shoulders, taking down a group of Tauros firing at her. She barely got up. "Dammit," she muttered. "Can't let that happen again." She took flight and pursued the mission.

"You MD are so useless," said Jin as he slashed one twice in half with his beam sabers. A couple flew up behind him, but Wing Zero turned around so quickly that its large wings slashed across their side, knocking them hard to the ground. Wing Zero's machine cannons took care of them while they lay motionless.

More Tauros began firing on him, so he took flight. Beams, bullets, and missiles trailed behind him as he flew to the side. His Gundam was so fast with its recent modifications that nothing could touch him. "You're too slow for Wing Zero," said Jin as he almost magically appeared behind one of the Tauros and stabbed it from behind. It fell lifeless to the ground in a heap. "Who's next?"

Rachel was firing in all directions with a twin-gatling gun in each hand. Soon, the familiar buzzing and clicking sound that indicated a lack of bullets announced that she was indeed out of bullets. "Fine," she said as she dropped one of the gun sets. She spun around and hurled the other at a Tauros, effectively destroying it. Out of each forearm extended a Heat Blade Knife, and Rachel used them to begin furiously slashing her opponents. She rose both arms and passed between two Tauros, cutting them vertically in half as she passed.

"These things are stronger than I thought they'd be," said Rachel.

Deathscythe Hell turned around in a circle several times, slashing everything around it with its mighty beam scythe. "You suckers made the mistake of thinking you could stand up to the Gundams!" shouted Stephen as he kicked another to the side.

Nataku lashed out with both Dragon Claws. They each latched onto a Tauros, and Kreed swung them together. They crashed into each other and exploded. After a few seconds, there was only silence.

"I think we got them all," said Anita as she looked around.

"Negative," said Jin. "There has to be a master computer somewhere. Mobile Dolls cannot operate at this range in such numbers without some kind of master computer, usually held onboard a piloted mobile suit."

"Good work Jin," said Max, his face surprisingly popping up on a pop-up monitor. Jin almost jumped. "You're right. Mobile Dolls usually can operate at this range from the base, but as you pointed out, with as many as there are, you'd need a master computer to direct them. The Scorpion carries that ability."

The large red Mobile Suit, becoming very familiar to the Gundam pilots, hovered slowly to the ground in front of Wing Zero.

"So are you ready to fall to the Scorpion again?" asked Max. "This time, the Colonel isn't here to save you. It's just you and me."

"Exactly," replied Jin with a smirk. "Just you and me. I will not fight you if you don't promise to leave my friends out of this."

"Naturally," replied Max, "your friends are safe. It will be simply a duel between me and you. The other's aren't involved at all."

"Good," said Jin. "Everyone, get the hell away from me now."

"But Jin," began Rachel.

"_Leave NOW_!" shouted Jin. Rachel stopped in her tracks. The other pilots all seemed shocked that he could yell at anyone like that.

"Rachel, I'm not giving this order for just my own safety, but for the safety of all you," continued Jin. "You will only get in my way, like last time, and if I have to use ZERO II, I don't know what I'll do."

"He's right," said Kreed. "Let's go guys. We can watch from the sidelines." Rachel actually seemed to agree, and Heavy Arms turned to fly away, leading them all away. Wing Zero faced the Scorpion, who allowed its heat rod whip to extend fully and lie on the ground. Its menacing Mage Cannon was mounted on the back behind the shoulder, an it drew a large, purple beam saber from a sheathe.

"ZERO II?" asked Max. "What's that supposed to be? Is it an upgrade for your Gundam?" Jin didn't speak. "Ahhh, you haven't even tried it our yet, have you? How amateur. Charging into battle with a weapon you can't even control. Well, Zero II or no, I'm still going to beat you anyway."

The red Scorpion leapt into action and raised its beam saber to attack. Jin was finally going to get what he'd been waiting for. He was going to fight one of his parents' murderers in a head to head duel with absolutely no distractions.

"You'll regret this day Max," said Jin as he activated his own blue beam saber. "Today is the day that you fall. Your downfall begins today!" Wing Zero leapt into the sky to meet Scorpion head-on.

**

* * *

End Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

**

Just a minor cliff hanger. Tune in next time to see who wins. (You all know it's going to be Jin though...I mean, he can't lose twice...Can he?" I wonder if he'll have to use ZERO II. Not even I know that yet. Heh heh.


	32. Outta Control: ZERO II Takes Over

Disclaimer: What do _you_ want? A disclaimer!? Ha! Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I now OWN Gundam Wing and everything related to it, so from now on, all other disclaimers will give ME credit. (Anyone who believes this is subject to dying painfully, because I don't own Gundam Wing. If you belived it, congratulations. You're a dumb ass)

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

**

Wing Zero was floating just above the Scorpion, both of them with their sabers clashing. The purple of Max's larger sword was mixing with the blue of Jin's smaller katana saber, and lightning was shooting off in all directions.

Neither mobile suits moved for several prolonged seconds, until they both simultaneously pushed off and flew backwards. "I hope you're not running child," said Max as he closed in again. Wing Zero resumed flight forward.

"You _wish_ I was running," spat Jin as he swung again with his beam saber. It connected with Max's again, and they began exchanging slashes and swipes with their swords, dodging or blocking each lightning-quick attack and returning with his own.

"So we just sit back and watch?" asked Stephen. As their Gundams stood on a cliff above the ocean.

"Yep," replied Kreed. "It is their fight to fight."

As Wing Zero flew backwards, it fired its Machine Cannons at the advancing Scorpion. It provided a smokescreen on the battlefield from the explosions, and Scorpion's heat rod extended from the smoke.

It wrapped around Wing Zero's arm and pulled him in, but Jin used the momentum to punch with his free arm, and the impact sent Scorpion soaring into a wall on the beach. Jin didn't let up, but pursued the enemy as he was getting up. He kicked it into the air and spun around with a round house kick, throwing it into the ocean.

Max soon recovered and flew out of the water, breathing heavily. "How've you improved so much?" he asked, mainly to himself. "You are a whole new warrior now than from the one I faced not long ago."

"My combat abilities are fueled by my desire to destroy you," said Jin. "I am motivated by my parents' death. I will not let them down. You are going to pay!" Wing Zero tackled Scorpion, and they flew into a rock wall. They both kicked off and furiously punched and kicked at each other.

"I don't understand," said Max as the stopped and stood on the sandy beach near the base. "Is it the new ZERO system you spoke of?"

"I'm not even using ZERO II right now," said Jin. Max's eyes opened widely with horror. If this was him without his new system, then what was he capable of _with _it?! "We're not done yet."

"Of course not!" shouted Max as he flew at Wing Zero. "It's only over when I win!!!" Scorpion and Wing Zero locked hands and stood motionless in a tough grapple. Their Mobile Suits stood, pressing against each other to overpower the enemy, but none budged.

The long cannon on Scorpion's back flipped over his shoulder and fired a powerful blast into Wing Zero's chest. There was no time to dodge or recover, and Wing Zero fell flat onto its back, smoking from its wound. Jin opened his eyes painfully. The blow was so hard, and the headache was so fierce he almost couldn't see straight. Scorpion stood above him.

"Cheap shot!" yelled Stephen.

"You bastard!" answered Anita."

"As I told you," said Max. "You do what it takes to win the battle. There's no such thing as rules like chivalry or equality on the battlefield." He lowered the cannon to Wing Zero's cockpit. A second shot there would pierce the hull.

"You lose Jin," said Max as the gun charged and a ball o light formed at the barrel tip. "You fought well, but not well enough."

"NO!" shouted Rachel as she sprang forward from her standing place. The Gundams all flew forward, but there was no chance of getting there on time.

"This is it ZERO," said Jin as he closed his eyes and inserted a small disc into the drive. He type the password, and the system booted up automatically. "This is what you were created for!!!!"

Wing Zero's arms sprang up and grabbed the cannon and pinched its barrel, shutting it down. He yanked it of its shoulder mount and used the pull to bring him to his feet. Wing Zero spun back and clubbed the Scorpion with the gun and broke it in half.

Jin was in a whole new realm of reality. It was as though he were the Gundam itself. He viewed the battlefield and terrain from Wing Zero's perspective. Not only that, but this view was a 360 degree view in all directions. _"This battle, Max, has just begun," _said Jin. He looked up and opened his eyes, which were a dull violet hue. _"Allow me to introduce you to ZERO II Max. Now allow me to send you STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!"_

Scorpion took a couple tentative steps backwards, but Wing Zero grabbed it by the head and threw it to the ground. He jumped on top of Scorpion and began punching its head with each hand. Scorpion flew from under Wing Zero with full thruster force just to get away.

_"You're going NOWHERE!"_ shouted Jin as he flew up to him. Max lashed with the heat rod, which caught Jin across the chest with a slash, only delaying him a second. He slashed again with it, but Jin grabbed the whip and pulled hard, yanking Scorpion to its feet and off balance. Wing Zero flew up to it and used Scorpion's momentum to its disadvantage. Turning around once, Wing Zero punched hard across Scorpion's face, and he flew backwards, but Jin pulled him back, still holding onto the heat rod.

Scorpion managed to hold up an arm to defend, which Wing Zero knocked off with a single punch. Max finally had the sense to jettison the heat rod from his arm, and he backed away. "This isn't right," said Max. "You're a monster!"

"_You're right about that."_ Said Jin with maniacal laughter. _"I'm a monster out for revenge with no limit to his power!!!" _Wing Zero opened up its thrusters and its beam saber, and it flew forward at full speed, katana to the side and ready to strike. Scorpion raised its other arm to save himself, but the arm fell to the ground, smoldering from the sword wound. _"Of course I'm playing with you right now. How's I feel, being so afraid Max? I can sense your fear. You know you can't beat me now, don't you?"_

"Jin," said Max in panic. "You don't want to do this. You don't want to kill me."

"_Don't I MAX?!"_ asked Jin. _"I'm pretty sure it's all I've been thinking of for the last couple years of hell that has been my sorry excuse for a life! Yes, Max, I DO want to kill you! I will kill YOU and your LEADER, and then I will kill all of OZ! I will not stop until every last enemy is destroyed!"_

Wing Zero raised an arm toward Max's handicapped Mobile Suit. A ball of yellow energy glowed at its open palm. _"This is what it's like to stare death down Max. This is what your death looks like."_

"JIN!" shouted Rachel in front of him suddenly. "Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

"_Outta the way Rachel,"_ commanded Jin.

"NO!" shouted Rachel. "You're going to regret this for the rest of your life. You do NOT want a human's life on your hands. You cannot kill a person, no matter how much you think they deserve it."

"_He DOES deserve it!" _

"I know, but who are we to decide who has the right to live or die?" asked Rachel.

"_I...must destroy...all enemies...And if you try to stop me...Rachel, you are my enemy!!!"_

"I'm not your enemy Jin," said Rachel calmly as Wing Zero's buster energy reached its full level of energy. "You know that I'm the best friend you've got in this world."

"_SHUT UP!" _screamed Jin. _"Just be quiet! I have to do this! It's his own fault for destroying my life and the lives of so many others! I'll make him pay for his crimes! I'll make everyone pay... Even if I have to kill you to do it."_

Heavy Arms walked up to Wing Zero so that its hand stood just feet from its chest. "You are going to kill me Jin?" asked Rachel. "So be it. I am ready to die whenever death comes for me. You don't really want this. Do you Jin? Do you think killing him is going to revive your parents?" Jin didn't reply.

"Jin, you need to let go," said Rachel. "This isn't you Jin. This isn't the Jin I know. The Jin whom I respect above all else is a compassionate, devoted individual that wouldn't harm any human life. You're too pure of a person to hurt someone." Jin's eyes started to water with tears.

"You're emotions are your strength Jin," continued Rachel. "But they will destroy them if you don't bring them into check right now. ZERO II is very powerful. This you know, but you have to be stronger than it and you _are._..Please Jin..." Heavy Arms reached up and grabbed Wing Zero's arm gently and held it in both hands, the yellow ball of light in the Gundam's hand starter to fade.

"That's it," coaxed Rachel. "Just let it go." Jin allowed Rachel to lower his arm, and he began sobbing in his cockpit. He held his face in both of his hands and cried uncontrollably as Wing Zero sank to its knees and held itself up with its hands on the ground. "It's okay now Jin," said Rachel. "Everything...is going to be alright."

**

* * *

End Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

**

This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. In all my previous versions, I didn't really put a conflict between ZERO and Jin. This was kinda new and hard, but I hope it turned out all right. Basically, Jin's desire for revenge was too much, and ZERO manipulated that emotion to become Jin's weakness, and Jin lost control.

Rachel was able to calm him though, and all is well for now. We'll see what happens in the next chapter though. Later!!!


	33. I've Got Nothing Creative To Call This C...

JinYuy neither owns Gundam Wing nr make s a profit from their ideas. The only profit he makes is the satisfaction of knowing that it's an awesome anime and that he's proud to provide faitful readers a wonderful story...

speaking of which, I better get to the story...

**

* * *

**

**After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

**

In the days following the attack on the TAC's airbase, the Gundam pilots spent their time trying to help the Alliance recover. Commander Max had been allowed to escape unharmed, save for his ego.

* * *

There was a knock on Colonel Vance's closed office door. He promptly commanded the knocker to enter, and Max stepped in, a manila folder in his hand. "It's the battle results from yesterday, sir," he said as he placed it on the desk. Vance didn't even look at it.

"We lost. There's really nothing to look at," said Vance as he continued writing something on a notepad.

_"Lost?"_ asked Max. "Sir, we won by a landslide. They lost just about every pilot and Mobile Suit that they have left. We didn't have a _single_ casualty! Plus, their base is in severe disrepair.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Vance as he stopped and leaned back. He looked up and was met with Max's confused stare. "You _are_ right. We _didn't_ lose anyone. And we lost a few AI Mobile Doll Tauros. Oh, and your Scorpion isn't too great anymore. But what's the big deal. _Right_? What are a few _MD_ to us anyway?"

"I fail to see where you're going with this, Colonel," said Max.

"We are nothing but cowardly pigs that hide behind our machines Max," said Vance. "We use mindless, soulless demon machines to our bidding, to fight our war for us. Meanwhile, the TAC forces fight _with_ their machines, going into battle with honor and their dignity."

"Sir, I think you're being a bit hard on yourself," said Max.

"Maybe I'm not being hard enough Max," replied Vance. "Numerically, yes, the TAC _did certainly_ lose yesterday's battle. It was a numerical victory for us. But it's not all about the _numbers_ in war. Yesterday, the Gundams were revealed to the public and to the fighters of the TAC, however few there may be. Everyone knows that the defenders of peace have returned."

"So what?"

"Max, when I started out, I didn't go after the Gundam pilots just because they were good pilots," continued Vance. "I wanted them out of the picture because of their _influence_. The very image of the Gundams fighting is enough to stir up more fighting. They are the symbols of peace to all pilots, and now they've been set loose upon the world, and this is to our disadvantage. Now, the pilots in the TAC are going to fight harder, the public is going to revolt with more violence, and the protesters will shout louder."

"They're just _Mobile Suits_ though Sir," said Max.

"That's just the thing Commander. They aren't just Mobile Suits. They are the motivating force that will drive the TAC to fight with renewed strength. Even though their numbers are down, they possess a _great_ force. This war could be dragged out a lot longer than I'd anticipated. Meanwhile, while they die with their honor, we hide from the battle from the safety of our bases... People used to fight like that a long time ago. Wars and battles could be won with just the push of a button. Where's the honor in that? Where's the spirit of fighting?"

"Colonel, with all due respect, this is war, and there are things that must be done to win," said Max. "No matter what's going on, you have to do some things, whether you like them or not."

"Spare me Max," said Vance with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I need to figure out how I'm going to win this war..." Max left in frustration and Vance turned in his chair, looking out at the ocean. "Maybe I _should_ quit," he said to himself. "Maybe Rachel's right. This war is getting way out of hand. I didn't intend for so many people t die over so long a period of time...Did I?"

* * *

It wasn't hard to get the TAC up and running again. The fires were quickly put out, and the pilots used their Gundams or Mobile Suits for reconstruction purposes. Everyone was outside helping the TAC rebuild their base, everyone except for an emotionally tortured boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jin spent his time underground in the workout room, where he found it easy to vent his anger on a punching bag. However, no matter how much he punched the bag or kicked it into oblivion, his anger just seemed to build up more. He didn't notice Stephen walk up to him from behind the bag, until he kicked the bag so hard that it hit Stephen in the face.

"What's up?" asked Jin as he stopped.

"We were just wondering when you were going to be joining us," answered Stephen. "We all want you to come up topside with us and help us out with the reconstruction. This is _your_ base too you know."

"I don't know Stephen," said Jin. "I've got some things to work out in my mind right now."

"Things huh?" asked Stephen sarcastically. "You've spent two days down here and you haven't figured anything out." Jin didn't reply or even look up. "I miss ya' buddy. I miss ya' a whole lot. When the real Jin's ready to have a good time and get serious, we'll all be waiting." Stephen walked out of the fitness center, and Jin balled his hands into fists so tight they hurt.

He turned and punched the bag one last time, and it fell off the chain that held it to the ceiling.

"How's he doing?" asked Anita as Stephen returned from his chat with Jin. The other pilots were in the hangar under their Gundams.

"Same as he's been," said Stephen. "He's just being a grouch still. He won't let anyone through this barrier he's set up. He doesn't want anyone to know what he's thinking or something."

"It really got to him," said Rachel, "the fact that he almost killed someone. That's really taken a toll on his soul over the past couple of days. He's talked about killing Max and...Vance...for so long, and the other day, he had the chance to kill him. He really could have killed Max then."

"And he no doubt would have," said Kreed, "if you hadn't interjected. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do." Rachel only smiled a little. "You stood between Jin and his Buster Shot. What were you thinking?"

"I...I'm not really sure," replied Rachel. "I can't explain what it was that went through my mind. Now that I think about it, Max really would deserve to die...Wouldn't the world be a better place without him? Can any good come from him still being alive? I can't help but think I didn't do the right thing."

"You _did_ do the right thing," said Jin as he walked into the small hangar from the flight of stairs underground. Everyone turned their attention on him. "How soon you've forgotten your own words. Who are we to determine who lives or dies? If it's our time to die, it's our time to die, but that isn't decided by mortal man."

"So you're back from your solitary confinement," said Rachel.

"Yep," said Jin. "I'll begin to feel bad if I don't do anything productive. I can't just watch everyone else do the work."

Jin and the others worked together to get the base back up and running, and within the week, it was fully operational again with only minor repairs left to be done.

"Thanks for the help kids," said General Black as they stood outside on the beach. "The TAC would have fallen if you hadn't come to our aid last week. We owe you kids big time."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pay us back," said Stephen as he donned a pair of black shades.

"Thanks for reequipping the Gundams," said Jin as he looked up at the Mobile Suits behind tem. They were standing on the beach on the shoreline. "We're gonna get ourselves home."

"Yeah," said Anita. "I'm a little homesick to be honest. I don't get out much."

"Right," said Kreed.

"Thanks again kids," said the General.

"No problem," said Jin. "If there's anything else you guys need, we'll be more than happy to assist in any way we can."

"Got it," replied Black. The pilots turned and boarded their Gundams. "Good luck!"

Wing Zero picked up off the ground, followed by the other four Gundams, and they blasted away to the ocean horizon, on the way home. Back to Pacific City.

"There's Varsity City below us," said Jin. "That's my home city..."

"Really?" asked Stephen.

"It's a nice town," said Rachel. "It's one of the prettiest cities I've ever been to."

"I miss that life," said Jin. "But the past is the past...and you can't change the past."

Bleep-Beep!

"What's going on?" asked Anita.

"Incoming enemy," said Jin. A troop of them...They're heading right for us, enemy Mobile Dolls!"

"What's their deal out here?" asked Kreed. A rain of energy beams in the distance approached, but they didn't aim at the Gundams. Explosions littered the ground beneath them. The enemy was attacking the city.

"What the hell are they doing?" screamed Rachel.

"Those are civilians!" shouted Kreed. "Dammit!"

"Guys!" called Jin. "We have to take down OZ. They can't be allowed to deal extensive damage to this city."

"Roger," replied all pilots simultaneously.

They all neared the enemy troop and found out the enemy was nothing like what they'd faced before.

**

* * *

End Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

**

That'll be all for now. The next chapter will be a revelation of the new Mobile Suit forces that OZ has created, and you can bet that it's gonna get interesting for sure.


	34. The end of the Scorpion: Jin Conquers ZE...

Okay, you may gripe at me for not updating sooner. I don't know what came over me that made me so lazy, but here's the next chapter, and veterans of the old series will recognize the appearance of a new MS type by OZ. It'll be good. Trust me. Oh, and this chapter will be a little longer than the previous ones, so the wait will have been worth it I'm sure.

Oh, and I cannot possibly tell you all how pleased I am with the reviews I've been getting. I love them all, even the ones in which people tell me what's wrong or when people just ramble on endlessly. In my opinnion, the more you ramble and criticize, the better my story becomes. It's been great to have you readers with me, especially those who've been reviewing since the beginning.

If anyone has a website that would like to post my story, I'm looking to post it at multiple places, so just tell me if you're interested, put the story up, and send me a link to the site via my email or a review. Just give credit to me when or if you do put my story up. The author ( myself) goes by the penname Jin Yuy. Thanks.

As for the disclaimer...What, you want ME to admit of my free will that GW doesn't belong to me? You want me to tell he truth, that I am but a lowly writer who is merely borrowing the ideas and concepts of GW?...You'll get no such consent from me... Wing Zero, show them who's boss.

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

**

"What are those things?" asked Rachel as they neared the explosions over the city of Varsity. There were red and blue Mobile Suits flying everywhere.

"They appear to be new models," said Jin. "ZERO's system doesn't have any record of previous existence, so they must be new. Stay on your toes."

"Roger," said Anita. "The priority is protect the city."

"Gundams, move out," commanded Jin.

"Yes sir," confirmed the pilots enthusiastically. They blasted towards the Mobile Dolls and straight into the crowd. Beam Cannon fire erupted from all directions. There was chaos everywhere, and it was all the pilots could do just to avoid taking too much fire.

"Dammit!" shouted Stephen as he backed away from the red and blue suits carefully. "I can't get a chance to get close to them! They're too great in numbers!"

"Look carefully," said Jin. "Only the blue suits are firing cannons. In fact, it seems they're the only ones equipped with cannons." Jin was correct. The blue suits were staying in place, firing their large Super Beam Cannons everywhere, creating a chaotic swarm of energy beams. The red ones were the ones doing most of the movement.

"This is weird," said Jin. "Be very careful and proceed with caution. Take down the blue Mobile Dolls, and isolate them all."

Sandrock and Nataku targeted two side-by-side red and blue suits and flew at them. Nataku thrust with its beam saber at the slow blue, but its trident in mid-jab by an energy force field. "What the hell?" asked Kreed. A shot from the beam cannon blasted into his torso and propelled him backwards. Several discs were floating around the blue suit.

"Energy Shields," said Anita as she retreated from more fire. Nataku righted itself and followed. All the Gundams backed up so they were back to back. "What's the deal?"

"It's quite obvious," said Jin. The red suits support the blue suits, and the blue supports the red. Check it out. While the blues fire, the red ones' Planet Defensers surround and protect the blue ones."

"They're called the Gemini Suit Team," said a really strong, deep voice. The source was a large red Mobile Suit. It had a large Mega Cannon and a Heat Rod on its arms and a huge Beam Sword.

"The Scorpion Gundam," said Rachel.

"You're not Max," said Jin. "Who are you?"

"The name is Lieutenant Blanc," said a black man on all the Gundams' monitors. "And I am the new owner of this Mobile Suit Scorpion. As I was saying, these are the Mobile Dolls Gemini Suits; the blues are called Gemini Vayeate, and the reds are called Gemini Mercurius. Do you like them?"

"Mercurius and Vayeate," said Anita. "I know those names. Those are old Mobile Suits from seventeen years ago, used by OZ in space. I thought I recognized these suits."

"Correct child," said Blanc. "They've been mass-produced and integrated with new Mobile-Doll technology. They're a lot stronger than their predecessors. Just try them out."

"Guys," said Jin. "Don't just charge in. These things are strong. We need to do this methodically. There's about sixty, thirty of each type. If everyone sticks together, we can overcome them."

"Charge!" shouted Stephen. Deathscythe Hell led the charge, and flew with its beam saber held high, and all others except Wing Zero followed in a line. Deathscythe took several shots direct, but kept flying, crashing right into the red Mercurius, knocking it backwards and away off balance. Sandrock flew right into another Mercurius, leaving a pair of Vayeates quite unprotected. They immediately fell prey to Nataku's Dragon Fangs, exploding in balls of flame.

Deathscythe and Sandrock sliced through their Mercuriuses, while Heavy Arms distracted a crowd with its bullets. "That's how it's done guys!" shouted Jin. "You look good...so I'm going after Blanc." Wing Zero ascended to the Scorpion's level and hovered in front of it.

"So, you're this pest named Jin," said the Lieutenant. "No matter. This Gundam given to me by the Commander will prove most useful against you."

"You think so?" asked Jin. "you underestimate me."

"Perhaps you underestimate this suit little boy!" shouted Blanc. Scorpion raised it's purple beam saber to strike and charged at Wing Zero. He narrowly dodged and turned, activating his own saber and pursuing.

"Why are you attacking this city?" asked Jin as their Mobile Suits remained locked in a grapple with their swords. They pushed away.

"It's just the orders I was given," said Blanc.

"So Vance is attacking civilians now?' asked Jin. He stabbed at the Scorpion.

"Actually," said Blanc as he side-stepped, "I was ordered by Max. He never mentioned Vance. He trusted me with this mission to attack you guys and the city." He punched Wing Zero in the face and kicked it in the chest.

Wing Zero righted itself just in time to avoid being hit by one of Scorpion's cannon shots. The beam hit the city below, destroying a building. "Dammit Blanc!" shouted Jin. "Those are civilians!!!"

"You're under the impression that I care about their lives," said Blanc with evil laughter. Jin's was burning with rage, the anger building up within him.

"How...can you say that?" he asked as he charged up at Scorpion. "How...HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!!!???" He flew above and slashed down hard with his blue beam saber. Blanc blocked it and attempted to fire the Mega Cannon at Wing Zero's exposed chest, but Jin quickly unsheathed the other beam saber and cut off that arm. It fell to the ground below, and Scorpion backed off.

"He's powerful," said Blanc. He didn't notice that Jin was breathing hard in his cockpit, the gold lights glowing around him everywhere. ZERO II was jumping into full drive. "That was luck on your part!" shouted Blanc as he flew into Wing Zero. Wing Zero grabbed the Mobile Suit and turned it around so that its back was facing him. He easily threw it into the ground below.

Scorpion began to get up, but Wing Zero landed right over it and pinned it down. He held him down with one hand and raised the other in he air; it was glowing yellow with energy. "You...are not needed here," said Jin. "You are an enemy...An enemy to me and humanity everywhere. I must destroy my enemy." Jin's pupils were glowing yellow, and his face looked completely devoid of any emotion at all.

"You...can't kill me," said Blanc, pleading for his life. "Please, think of how you will regret this! Think of your parents! They wouldn't want you to kill. Would they?"

The ball in Wing's hand had fully charged. A wicked smile played across Jin's lips. "You're under the impression that I care about your life," he said. Blanc's eyes became wide fully in terror. This was it. He was going to die."

"JIN!" shouted Stephen. Deathscythe Hell crammed into him from the side and knocked him probably three-hundred yards away onto the ground. Wing Zero stood up. Jin still had the glow in his eyes.

"Stephen, what are you doing?" asked Jin.

"I'm stopping you from making a terrible mistake," said Jin. "I'm stopping you from killing him."

"Don't get in the way of my mission Stephen," said Jin as he walked forward toward him. "If you interfere with my mission, I'll have to kill you to."

"YOUR MISSION?!" shouted Stephen. "Are you even HEARING yourself?! Do you even know what your mission is?"

Wing Zero stopped walking. "What IS my mission?" he asked himself. His hands immediately shot up to his head, and he held it as a great pain seemed to try and split his skull. He cried as the pain continued to grow, and he finally stopped. What...is going on...What am I doing? ...What is...happening to me? ... It's ZERO...Don't do this...to me...ZERO...I...won't...kill...I can't!" The pain finally exploded in his head. He screamed as loud as he probably ever had before in his entire life, and the gold lights around him faded, and his body went limp in the cockpit, though he was breathing heavily.

"Jin," said Rachel. "Jin, can you hear me? JIN!?"

"I hear you Rachel," said Jin weakly. "Read you loud and clear."

"Thank God," replied Rachel.

"I'm...fine now," he said as he straightened up in his seat and looked around. "Thank you Stephen. Thanks for stopping me."

"I'm just looking out for you man," said Stephen. "I'm sure any lesser of a man would be killed by that ZERO System."

"Well it's okay now," said Jin. "I think that I've figured it out by now. With control of this system, a whole new set of combat capabilities had been opened up to me..." He rapidly spun around, facing back, and he fired a beam of Buster Energy into the sky. The last two Gemini Suits were destroyed as they attempted to attack Wing Zero in its distraction. see them," said Jin.

"What do you mean?" asked Anita as all the Gundams landed. "You saw them?"

"ZERO didn't have to tell me even," said Jin. "It's this new system thing. It's like I can see in all directions from every point of view... I can watch myself from all angles at once. I can see everything around me at every angle imaginable."  
  
"Insane," said Kreed. "It sounds too impossible. How did Vivian and Howard come up with such a system?"

"Aren't...you gonna...kill me?" asked Lieutenant Blanc. Wing Zero spun around and slashed with a beam saber. Blanc screamed and closed his eyes. He opened them to see the beam saber just above his MS's head, so close that the armor was just melting.

"No Blanc," said Jin. "I won't kill you. I don't have to. You've been defeated. Never fight again Blanc. I cannot guarantee your safety next time."

Wing Zero lifted off the ground as the verniers started up, and the Gundams followed into the sky. They flew in a V Formation towards home.

"We're gong home guys," said Jin.

"All right," said Stephen. "Home at last..."

"Yes," said Rachel. "Finally...a home to go home to."

They flew away on the horizon as the day started to grow old. They were close to home when Kreed spotted smoke on the horizon.

"Now what?" he asked frustrated. They continued flying in that direction.

"Guys," said Jin, his voice shaky. "That's...Howard's house." Wing Zero increased to full speed.

"Howard?!" asked Rachel. Heavy Arms also flew ahead, and the others followed suit. Howard's house was completely destroyed, leveled.

**

* * *

End Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

**

What a way to end this chapter eh? This was a little longer than expected, but I'm sure no one will complain. So I imagine most of you recognized the new Gemini's. Vayeate and Mercurius were used by OZ in space when Heero and the others were Gundam pilots in the TV series. They were created for the purpose of acting as a team. The Mercurius, more agile and equipped with a Buster Shield Beam Sabre, was adapt at melee combat, while the Vayeate would provide cover fire from a distance with a Super Beam Cannon. The Mercurius was also equipped with a set of floating discs called Planet Defensers that generated a powerful energy shield between them. Only Buster Energy proved effective at penetrating this shield, though one could fire AROUND the shields if you got behind them. Also, the Mercurius did at some points defend the Vayeate with the Planet Defensers. Now that they've been modified and mass-produced, things could get bad.

Oh, by the way, this story is actually nearing it's end. To be honest, there's gonna be a maximum of five chapters to go. Hope it's looking good to you all.


	35. Howard is Dead

Hey everyone! Miss Me?!

What do you mean "NO"?!

O Well, can't blame you can I? This update took way too long, especially for it being a bit short, but I really do intend to get one up quicker.

The contents of this story are false. Everything is false. I don't own these contents, because someone ELSE does. Everything from the original series Gundam Wing is not my possession, but anything else is the work of MY genius!

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

**

The Gundams landed on the beach of Howard's smoldering home, and Jin was the first out of his cockpit. He ran as fast as he could to ground zero of the home. There was nothing but sticks and boards remaining, plus some broken glass. The entire thing was destroyed.

"What...happened here?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the rubble. The rest of the pilots joined him.

"It's strange," said Anita. "No fire, just smoke, and everything looks like it was just shattered."

"Find Howard," said Kreed as he began rummaging through the rubble. The other pilots began searching about.

"You find anything yet?" asked Anita after a few minutes.

"Nothing," replied Stephen. "Can't find Howard or Vivian."

"I found him," said Jin monotonously. Everyone stopped and slowly walked up to him from behind. Howard had apparently been torn completely in half at the waist, because what Jin had found was his upper half. There was blood everywhere around him.

"Oh God," said Rachel, covering her mouth instantly. They all turned away except Jin and Anita. Howard was obviously dead. Jin clenched his fists so tightly they were turning purple.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed into the sky above him as loud as he could. The cry was blood curdling, and chilled them al to the bone. It was a scream of absolute fury. "Dammit! What happened?! What is going on here!" He picked up a board that was splintered and hurled it as far as he could toward the ocean. It didn't make it more than twenty feet.

There was some stirring behind him, and everybody immediately turned to find Vivian trying to uncover herself from the broken house. "Vivian!" shouted Stephen. They all ran to her and helped her out of the rubble.

"Don't try to get up Viv," said Kreed. She was badly cut and appeared to have several broken bones.

"Vivan," said Jin slowly. "Tell me what happened here."

"It was a pair of missiles," said Vivian. "Two of them. They... appeared to be... cruise-missiles of some kind... They were so powerful."

"Cruise-Missiles..." echoed Rachel. "OZ's weapon. It's the shock-wave producing long range missiles. I'm sure of it."

"OZ," growled Jin. "OOOOZZ! Dammit Vance. Why would you do this!?" He screamed again, and fell to his knees in the sand. "He killed Howard. He...destroyed this place..." He gripped the earth and allowed some fragile rocks to crumble in his fists. Looking up at the horizon, he promised, "I'll destroy him and OZ then." He got up and began walking to Wing Zero.

"Now just wait a minute Jin," said Kreed.

"Not waiting," said Jin. "This was the final straw." He turned and faced them all. "This is when we need attack. I am going to kill them all. I don't care anymore. He's taken everything I have."

"Don't you_ dare_ start thinking that you're the only one hurt by this Jin," said Anita suddenly. The rage in her voice was intimidating, even scary. "_You_ lost everything? What about us!? Howard was like my father all my life. I never even had real parents that cared about me! At least you had That! Kreed and Rachel have got to be the most fucked up by all this. I mean, their own FATHER is the one doing this. How do you think they feel! And Stephen is in this with us, as your fellow soldier in the TAC Army. You think that only _you _lost everything? What about us!? Howard was like my father all my life. I never even had real parents that cared about me! At least you had That! Kreed and Rachel have got to be the most fucked up by all this. I mean, their own FATHER is the one doing this. How do you think they feel! And Stephen is in this with us, as your fellow soldier in the TAC Army. You think that only _you_ feel pain?!"

Tears began to sting Anita's eyes. "We ALL have our losses Jin, and they are numerous. But dammit, you can't be so selfish. We all want to help, but we can't go running blindly into combat."

Jin stood still and looked at the ground, then at the beach. "I'm sorry...for my weakness guys." He said. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. But we have to do something."

"It's okay," said Anita as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I need to talk to father," said Rachel. Everyone faced her with shock.

"You want to _talk_ to him?" asked Stephen. "You're nuts."

"I want to give him one last chance," continued Rachel. "Just one chance to explain himself."

"Rachel," said Jin.

"I know Jin," said Rachel. "He's the enemy. I realize that. We'll be cautious, but I just need this...Please."

There was a long silence as they stood there around Vivian. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Obviously they were on their way. "Let's go," said Jin. He turned on his heel and walked towards the Gundams. "Vivian, the meds are on their way. They'll take care of you... We've got our own stuff to take care of."

"I understand perfectly," said Vivian. "Go get 'em guys. Good luck."

The Gundams were lifting off from the ground seconds later, and they shot off over the ocean horizon. Their destination was the OZ's base."

"You are absolutely sure about this," said Jin.

"Yes," said Rachel. "I'm sorry I can't give a better explanation."

"You don't need to explain anything Rachel," said Jin. "I trust you, and will do everything in my power to get you to talk with Vance...no matter how much of an enemy he is to me. I know it's important to you."

"Thanks Jin," said Rachel. "I...know this must be hard for you...for everyone...to be with the blood relatives of Vance."

"I'm pretty sure it's no big deal Rachel," said Jin. "We're all a team, and we're in this together. No one cares if you and Kreed are Vance's children. What matters is what _you _care about. If you need something, no matter what it is, we're all here for you...I am here for you."

"Thanks again Jin." Rachel wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I can't believe what we're about to do," she said. "We're about to have a conference discussion with the number one enemy of the world..."

"It's a mess, but like I said, we're here for you," said Jin. "Never forget that you aren't alone."

"Right," said Rachel cheerily. "I have four other Gundam pilots with me...including the legendary Jin Yuy...the greatest pilot ever."

**

* * *

End Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

**

So it's been a frustrating week. Halloween is coming up, and I've been scrambling trying to make party plans to prepare. Plus, I haven't had much time with my computer, mostly because I have an EXTREMELY pitiful job at a grocery store bagging groceries. I hope the updates aren't as slow in the future.


	36. Vance's Decision

WARNING: THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

Yes it's long. My disclaimer? Right. The writer doesn't own Gundam...blah blah blah, the end!

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Six

* * *

**

"Umm, sir, you better take a look at this," said a voice box in Vance's office. He had been sitting, meditating, when the disturbance arose.

"What is it?" growled Vance back at the box on his desk. "It _better_ be important."

"It's the Gundams," said the same person. "All five Gundams are...walking up to our base. One of the pilots is waving a white flag."

Vance immediately arose from his desk. "I'm on my way."

Within a minute, Vance had hurried to the air traffic control tower, and he stood behind one of the soldiers looking out over the horizon. "They're about a mile away sir," said the officer. He gave Vance a pair of binoculars, and Vance focused on the five approaching Mobile-Suits.

He saw Jin standing on the cockpit hatch of Wing Zero as it walked, apparently on auto-pilot, in the lead. He was holding up his ornate katana with a white flag tied to it. "Give me the radio soldier," said Vance. He took the small speaking device.

"This is Colonel Vance, calling to the Gundams," he said. "Do you read me?" He looked back out and saw Jin reenter his cockpit.

"This is Jin Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero," replied Jin. "As you can see, we do not desire a fight. We wish to talk to you Vance. That's merely it."

"Very well Jin," said Vance. "We'll send out an escort MS to lead you into a secure hangar for your Gundams."

"It could be a trap," said Max from behind. "They could just be trying to sabotage us or something."

"Not likely," said Vance. "Jin isn't the type to win something by false intentions or lying. You of all people should know that he favors a fair fight. He let you go after your last encounter because you couldn't fight back." Max grunted and turned around to leave.

"Make sure we send them a manned-suit and _not_ a Mobile Doll," said Vance. "They wouldn't like that."

The Gundams made it safely to the hangar and exited their Gundams. On the ground, they were met by ten armed guards. "Quite the welcoming committee," said Stephen. "I get the feeling they don't trust us."

"We have orders from the Commander to not let you try anything while on your visit to the Colonel," said one of the guards. "We'll take you to his office."

The ten led the five pilots down the many corridors of the base for several minutes. They were walking a while when Stephen asked. "Are we sure we can trust these guys? I mean, they're all armed, and they outnumber us 2 to 1. They could kill us all right now."

"Believe me," said another guard. "The thought is crossing my mind, so be a good boy and don't do anything foolish."

"It's to be expected Stephen," said Kreed. "We're in the enemy's territory, so they make the rules, and we have to abide by them, even if we don't like it, or else, like he said, we'll get hurt."

They arrived in front of the office door, and one of the guards stopped them. "This is his office. Now, I can't allow anyone in without removing their weapons first." Everyone looked at Jin. He was blatantly wearing his katana and two handguns on his belt. "I'm going to have to take your guns and sword Jin."

"And I'm gonna have to say 'NO'."

"Give me your weapons Yuy," said another officer. "You'll get them back as soon as you're leaving."

"Better idea," said Jin. "I'll keep the weapons, and then I won't kill you all as I'm leaving. Sounds fair to me."

The guard hit Jin in the chest with the butt of his gun, and Jin fell backwards against the wall. "JIN!" screamed Rachel. She tried to run to help him up, but another guard held a gun to her head.

"Move and I blow your head off," he said. The other guard punched him again in the chest very hard, hard enough that everyone heard a resounding crack. Jin stood up slowly.

"Worst move you'll ever make," said Jin, "is not hurting _me_, but trying to hurt one of my _friends_." Jin rolled under the guard's legs that had punched him, and unsheathed his katana. He came up right behind the officer that held Rachel at gunpoint and held the katana hard against his neck at the side, and he held one of his handguns at the forehead of the one who'd broken his ribs.

No one else had been able to see it or react. Jin was so fast, that no one else had drawn their weapon. He was in control. "Lower your guns, both of you," commanded Jin. The guards did as they were told. "Good boys." He sheathed his weapons.

"All of you are fired," said Vance. They all turned and saw him walking down the hall at them. "I saw everything. You were supposed to bring them all here _unharmed_." Jin spit a mouthful of blood on the floor. "Obviously someone was harmed."

"But sir, I was just trying to get-

"No excuses private," said Vance. "Leave, all of you. I don't want you in my sight. You're lucky Jin isn't trigger happy."

The guards all turned tail and left. "You may all enter my office," said Vance. "Jin, I'll get you to the medical labs."

"No," said Jin. "I'm fine...I think. Let's just get inside and finish this."

"But your ribs," said Vance, "they're broken."

"I'll be _fine_," said Jin. "Come on."

"Very well," replied Vance. "If it makes you feel safer, you may keep your weapons. I am unarmed myself." He led them all into his office, and he sat down in his chair behind the desk. Jin leaned against the wall. Every breath he took in was short and painful. It was obvious that he certainly was in need of the medical attention.

"So what brings you children to my base today?" asked Vance smoothly. The pilots all looked at him incredulously. He seemed to be truly clueless.

"Maybe you can tell us what the _hell_ you did today," said Kreed. "Why in the _hell _would you destroy our home?!"

"Do _what?"_ asked Vance in surprise.

"You know what," said Anita.

"Our home," added Stephen. "You _destroyed_ it."

"The house on the beach?" asked Vance.

"That's it," said Kreed. "It was _your_ missiles. And now Howard is dead because of you."

"So are you happy Vance?" asked Anita. "There was no reason to attack an old man's home like that."

"I assure you that I authorized no use of our cannons today," said Vance.

"Well check your records or something," said Jin, "because Howard's home is incinerated... And before that a group of your new Mobile Dolls had attacked Varsity too."

"That's absurd," said Vance. "No one's supposed to have _seen_ the new Gemini suits. They're practically still in _development_. We haven't even _completed_ them all."

"Well they were complete enough to do some damage to Varsity," said Stephen. "They're pretty clever, those new Dolls."

Vance picked up his phone, and he spoke into it. "This is Colonel Vance," he said. "I need to find out if any Mobile Doll troops were sent out today...There _was_...Who was leading the attack?...Lieutenant Blanc...Has he and the Gemini returned yet?...No?" Vance looked up at Jin.

"That would be our doing," said Jin with a smirk. "Talented Dolls, but not good enough."

"Not surprised," said Vance. "Who signed for the attack on Varsity?..._Max_?... And was our weapon used today?... Two missiles... Who approved of this? _MAX_?" Vance slammed the phone down on its hook so hard that it cracked.

"Sounds like there's some dissent amongst your ranks," said Stephen.

"I can't believe he did this," said Vance. "He attacked Varsity, and then your house without reason."

"You mean to tell me..." said Jin, "that your Commander Max Marquis did all this on his _own_ without your approval?..." Vance nodded while looking out over the ocean from his window. "You _have_ to be joking."

"GUARD!" shouted Vance. An officer immediately entered his office. "Bring me the Commander. I want him here immediately. If, for any reason, he doesn't comply, you may _shoot_ him on sight. Tell him I said that."

The man saluted and left. "Pathetic," said Jin. "You can't even keep...your officers in line. You may have...military superiority, but you can't lead your people very well."

"You're right Jin," said Vance. "I guess I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

"Oh just can the bull shit!" shouted Jin suddenly. "What kind of a _monster_ are you?!...You are... the _biggest_ hypocrite... that I've known! You didn't seem to have _any_ moral values when you killed my parents ad started this _unholy war_...but now you think you _do_? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Jin, I am in no way proud of any of the things I have done," said Vance. "I'm no proud of having killed your parents, or any of the other pilots. I'm not proud of starting this war. I'm not proud of where the war's going. And I'm not proud of having abandoned my family..."

"Father," said Rachel.

"_Please_ don't call me that Rachel," said Vance. "You're better off like your brother. Forget you even know me. I'm not worthy of being your parent."

"That's nonsense," said Rachel. "Father, you have to fix the wrongs you've done, instead of just feeling sorry about them. If you want things to get better, you have to _do_ something about it."

"Rachel, I don't think I can just fix everything like it never happened," said Vance. "Why do you continue to try and talk me out of this?"

"Because, though you've done some horrible things, I still love you, and I don't want to see you in such a terrible state anymore," said Rachel.

"How can you _love_ me?" asked Vance.

"I'll always love you," said Rachel. "That's why I want you to stop this war. Only you can stop it. If you don't stop this war on your own, it will go on and on, until there's nothing left to fight for."

"Why do you _bother_ going on with this war?" asked Jin. "Is it for _revenge_? Are you...trying to avenge your wife's death or something from all of this?"

"That's how it all started," said Vance. "When they took her away from me, all I could think of was revenge and getting back at those who killed my wife. But now... I don't even no why I continue on. It all seems pointless for revenge. Revenge only breeds more war and death..." Vance took in a deep breath. "And I just realized...that it was my own desire for revenge that started your own Jin. I caused another person to fell the same feelings I had. You and I... We're both fighting to avenge our family. The difference is though, that you did nothing to me, and I was the one who cause your desires for revenge..." Vance stood up again. "I'm sorry Jin... I know that will never fill the hole in your life that I left, but I'm so sorry for putting you through this. No one should have to feel the way we do. But in my blindness... I put the same desire of hatred and revenge in other people's lives."

"You wanted to see me sir," said Max as he entered. He immediately realized the situation at hand. His eyes locked into Jin's for a moment, until he looked up at Vance, just as his face was hit by Vance's fist. The blown knocked him into the wall.

"I see you know," said Vance as he picked himself up.

"Of _course_ I know!" shouted Vance. "Did you think I'd never find out?"

"You are in deep shit now man," said Stephen.

"Why did you use the Gemini and the Weapon?" asked Vance. Max didn't answer quick enough. Vance held him up against the wall by his collar. For being considerably older than Max, he seemed to be pretty strong.

"That house on the beach is the enemy," said Max. "It's where they keep the Gundams. I thought that I was merely doing my job in taking out the enemy stronghold."

"The Gundams weren't even there and you knew it," said Vance. "You knew they were still at the TAC base all week."

"So?" said Max. "It's still an enemy."

"You _bastard_," said Anita. "You killed my only father figure, and all you can say is _because he was an enemy_?"

"What about _Varsity_?" asked Kreed. "They are civilians, and your Mobile Dolls attacked the defenseless city for _no_ reason. Many _innocent_ people died, and they have _nothing_ do with the war."

"That was a little different," said Max with a grin. Vance slowly let him down. "The primary target of the Mobile Dolls wasn't the city. It was you guys. I knew you were gonna be flying home, and I had them attack Varsity, a spot conveniently on your way back to your beach house."

"Well, your Gemini failed to complete their mission," said Rachel. "They lost to us. We destroyed them and Lieutenant Blanc."

"Please," said Max. "I wasn't actually expecting them to _destroy_ you guys. All I had to do was give that idiot my old Mobile Suit and the mission orders and he charged in, thinking he could win, unaware of my _true_ intentions."

"It was a _diversion_," said Jin. "You...sent them there... to _distract_ us. You were keeping us away from home...while your missiles hit.'

"_Bingo_."

"You..." said Anita. "You...You _Coward_!"

"I've already told you," said Max. "In war, _anything_ goes."

"Max, pack all your things and leave this base," said Vance. "You're fired."

"_What_?'

"I said it clearly," replied Vance. "Get out of my sight. You are dismissed... _permanently_."

"But sir," started Max. Vance turned his back and didn't say anything. "... You're making a huge mistake Colonel. You really _have_ lost your nerve." Max stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"I once again apologize everyone," said Vance. "I'm so sorry. You guys just seem to get the worst of it all the time."

"Father," said Rachel. "Have you thought about my request? Will you..."

"I've decided," said Vance, "to completely quit OZ and forfeit the war. I'm going to resign."

"You are?" asked Kreed.

"Yes," said Vance. "I'm too sick and tired of all this fighting and meaningless bloodshed. It's time for me to end this all." Vance took a knife out of his desk and cut of a patch on his shoulder. It was the symbol of OZ. "I am Colonel Vance no more. I'm just Mr. Skye now."

Rachel ran to Vance and threw her arms around him. The sudden show of affection caught the man off guard, and he stood with his arms out, as though he didn't know what to do. Slowly and uneasily, he wrapped his own arms around his daughter.

"You are prepared to end this war and suffer what will probably happen to you?" asked Jin. "You know what will happen."

"I know," said Vance. "I will no doubt be arrested and probably jailed for life, if not killed. I'm prepared to suffer the consequences for what I've done though."

"We'll find a way to help you," said Rachel. "We won't let them take you away just after you've returned."

"It's something that must be done Rachel," said Vance. "Come on everyone. Let's go up to control room, where I can announce my resigning of power from OZ and its dissolve."

**

* * *

End Chapter Thirty-Six

* * *

**

This sucker was a long one. Lots of talking, but I've found out that there are only two chapters left. But here's the thing. I'll let you all chose the ending of my story. I've written this story with a happy ending, and with a sad ending. As the last chapter, I will post two chapters separately. You can read both and chose which one you like best from there. It's kind of a neat idea a got from another writer on this site. Anyway, as always, I appreciate and desire lots of reviews, so tell me what you think. Remember, there will be a good ending, and a final ending.

Oh, and those of you who already know the endings, don't give any possible spoilers in your reviews. Someone might read them and put some clues together to determine the endings.


	37. Max's Parting Gift

**

* * *

**

woo-doggy!

This story is coming to a CLOSE! That's right, this is th esecond to last chapter, and it will be a good onw, though a bit prompt.

The disclaimer is that i wish that i own gundam, but i don't.

**After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven

* * *

**

It was so weird. They had just watched Vance say that he was going to resign from OZ. He was going to end the war just like that. Jin and his friends couldn't help but feel a little skeptical as they left Vance's office and began walking down the hall.

"We can announce it from the control tower," said Vance. "From there, I'll accept whatever is to be my punishment."

"Don't start thinking you're forgiven Vance," said Jin. "I won't be forgetting everything just because you're surrendering."

"Of course not Jin," said Vance. "I would expect you to never forgive me. That's okay for me I guess."

There was a powerful quake of the ground, and everyone stumbled around. The quick rumble stopped for a second, and then there was another shake.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kreed.

"Earthquake?" suggested Stephen.

"Not likely," said Vance. Red lights began flashing all around the corridors, and high-pitched alarms were sounding everywhere. "Let's get to the tower." They began running, but Rachel stopped and looked back. Jin was having a little trouble standing himself up.

"Jin," said Rachel. Jin looked up painfully at Rachel above him. Her hand was extended toward him. He grinned and took her hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He was breathing heavily and painfully, leaning on Rachel's shoulder for support.

"Are you okay, Jin?" asked Vance.

"Does it _look_ like he's okay?" asked Anita.

"He can barely run," said Stephen. "_Damn_ those guys!"

"Now hold on just a second," said Jin. "I never said I cannot run. It may hurt a bit, but I can still run." He disentangled himself from Rachel's arm and stood on his own. "Let's get to that tower immediately."

"Right," said Vance. "You've got a lot of strength Jin."

"Cut the flattery and lead the way," replied Jin.

They took off down the halls and eventually took an elevator to the tower they were searching for. Once at the top, they could see all around them. There seemed to be some explosions occurring not too far away on the ground.

"What on Earth is going on up here?!" shouted Vance. Everyone saluted and one man ran up to him.

"It's the Commander sir," said the man. "He's attacking us for some reason. He's destroyed most of the MD hangars and has now centered his attack n the Long Range Missile Cannons."

"No," said Vance.

"How bad is that?" asked Kreed.

"Not very, unless," began Vance.

"He's overheating the reactor," continued the same officer. "It will blow if his assault continues."

"Very bad," said Vance. "The Core Reactor is centered in the middle of the ring of our cannons. It takes a great deal of energy to launch the missiles, and the Core powers them. It's a large reactor that has the same output of a nuclear factory core. If it blows..."

"Boom," said Jin. "This entire place will be incinerated."

"The force would be equivalent to that of three Thermonuclear Bombs," said Vance. "But there'd be no radiation fallout, because it's technically not a radioactive core."

"Holy shit," said Anita. "The death toll would be catastrophic."

Everyone sat in the room in silence, their eyes on the commander. More small explosions rumbled the ground as they remained quiet. Jin looked around at them all incredulously.

"What the _hell_ is everyone _waiting_ for?!" he asked. "Evacuate the _entire _base! Everyone needs to get _out_ of here!" Everyone left from their chairs and scrambled out of the tower, leaving them alone.

"What can we do?" asked Rachel.

"The core will undoubtedly explode," said Vance, "unless Max is stopped. But there are only a couple of minutes left. We need to get out of here."

"We can help!" said Kreed.

"Let's get to the hangars," said Vance. "I'll take you there."

Vance led them out of the tower to the lowest corridors below the base.

"These are secret corridors that only the highest ranking officers use. They're lead directly to the hangars. We'll be there in no time."

They arrived at a hatch, which led them up to the hangar all the Gundams were standing in. The first thing anyone noticed was a lot of fire. There were fallen rafters and bricks everywhere, and more explosions caused more quaking.

"The hangar fires have spread to this one," said Vance. "Come on everyone. There's not much time." Vance began running to a red and back Tauros Mobile Suit, and prepared to climb in.

"Father!" shouted Rachel. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna go after Max," he called back. "I may be able to buy some time for the evacuation. I have to do what I can!"

The cockpit hatch closed, and the Tauros immediately ran out o the hangar and transformed to flight mode, flying to the site of the explosions.

"Father!" shouted Rachel again. A piece of the ceiling fell nearby. It was about to land on Rachel. She looked up and was unable to move, probably because of shock. At the last minute, Jin dove into her and the rolled out of the wreckage's way before it crashed. Rachel was lying on top of Jin, and he was having trouble moving. She quickly got off of him, aware of his injuries, and he coughed up some more blood.

"He's gonna die," said Rachel as her eyes glazed over with tears. "After all we did and after getting him back, he's gonna get himself killed."

"Not while I live," said Jin. He got up and began to limp over to Wing Zero. "I'll go get him. Max's ass is _mine._" Rachel grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"No!" she pleaded. "Not you too. Don't you leave me too." Jin looked into her eyes, which were spilling their tears like a river. "I can't lose you also. You're in no condition to fight now."

"Rachel," he said with a smile. "I have no intention of dying. I must fight." He held her in front of him with both arms. "I'll save your father, and I will save everyone here. I promise I won't fail. If I die...then I have no regrets of my life. If dying is what it takes, then I will choose that option. It's what I must do..."

"Don't talk like that!" said Rachel desperately. "You're not going to die!

"Rachel," said Jin. "If I have to die, I will. But I will try to live...so that I can return to you..." She looked up into hiss eyes, and their eyes locked onto each other. "I Love You Rachel. If I die, don't forget that." Jin quickly leaned into her and caught her lips with her own. It caught her off guard, but she replied by allowing him to kiss her passionately. He just as quickly pulled away and ran to Wing Zero. In seconds he was in the cockpit, which closed, and Wing Zero flew out of the hangar before all of the other Gundams.

"Come on Rachel!" shouted Kreed from Nataku's cockpit hatch. "This place is about to go down! We can't wait!" Rachel came to her senses and pulled herself into reality. She ran to Heavy Arms and got in the cockpit, following everyone out of the hangar.

"Today you go down Max," said Jin to himself as he approached the site of the battle. "I will try to not kill you, but if you leave me with no choice... I will show you no mercy!!!"

* * *

End Chapter Thirty-Seven

* * *

A nice chapter! As said before, this is just before the end. Also, the end will be two chapters actually. The first will be the good ending, and the one following will be the bad ending. You can probably guess the respective endings from clues left by the chapter here. Basically,, one will be the tragic death of Jin, and the oter will be... well, I won't get too far ahead of myself...


	38. The End

I'm not going to tell which ending this is. You have to read for yourself to determine if this is the good or bad ending, so read on and enjoy the goodness.

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight

* * *

**

_Jin!_ Shouted Stephen. _You're nuts! Get back here, or you'll get killed! There's no time for playing hero! Answer me Jin!_ Jin reached over and shut off the communications function in his cockpit. Stephen's voice stopped, and he looked up at the balls of explosions ahead of him.

A Tauros was locked against a towering black Mobile Suit in fierce battle. The Tauros fired its beam cannon, which the black MS dodged easily, and the black on closed in on the Tauros. In an instant, its arm was cut.

"You cannot beat me Colonel," said Max. "I'm far superior to you! Not only is my skill better, but you don't have a chance with an old Tauros against my new Scorpion!" Vance walked backwards slowly, activating a beam saber with its remaining arm.

"I never should have taken you in Max," said Vance. "You and your father are both examples of skilled pilots who lack any fundamentals of how to live." He charged forward and raised his sword to attack.

"My father was the greatest pilot to ever exist!" said Max. "And I will not allow you to put him down like that!" The Scorpion flew forward to attack with its own saber.

The Scorpion's saber stopped in mid-swing, clashing with Wing Zero's. "You're wrong Max," said Jin. "The greatest pilot ever title... goes to my father."

"Jin! You're supposed t be leaving!" said Vance. "Get out of here!"

"This is my battle Vance," said Jin. "You would... only be dying in vain. Go and tend to your family. They... need you now more than ever. Allow me to take care of this." Wing Zero kicked Scorpion in the side, grounding it. "GO!" shouted Jin.

"Thank you Jin," said Vance. The Tauros took flight and left the battle, heading for the retreating Gundams.

"Now," said Jin. "The final battle."

"Indeed it is," said Max. "This is going to be the last battle you fight!" Scorpion attacked with its purple beam saber as quick as lightning. Jin barely avoided it, sidestepping, but Max attacked again and again, forcing him into defense.

"Dams he's fast," said Jin.

"Like the new Scorpion?" asked Max. "It's Gundanium now, and it's a lot faster." Wing Zero flew backwards and fired from its machine cannons. The shells mostly just bounced off of Scorpion's hull.

"Having a Gundam isn't enough," said Jin. He charged in with his own beam saber and thrust forward. Scorpion rolled backwards and bicycle-kicked Zero over his head. Jin landed hard a distance away, and he was having trouble getting up.

He coughed blood onto the monitor in front of him, and quickly wiped it up. "You're injured," said Max. "Oh what a delight. This will be easy for me then." Scorpion once again darted forward and raised its saber. It was all Jin could do to roll back and forth to avoid being killed by his stabs at the ground. Finally, Jin got a powerful kick into Scorpion's chest, and he got up.

"Injured," said Jin. "But not dead yet." He activated his second beam saber and charged in at Max at top speed. The G's were undoubtedly crushing his injured ribs, and the pain was practically blinding him. ZERO II took full effect and plunged him into darkness, only to be reawakened in its virtual realm of the battlefield.

Wing Zero slashed furiously using both beam sabers, and Scorpion was forced into defense, not able to attack and block both at once. Finally, Max saw a chance and took it. As he jumped backwards, he lashed out with the long whip on his arm, and it caught Jin by the leg, pulling him down onto his back and dragging him toward Max.

Max slashed with his saber, and Jin raised a saber to block. He rolled away again and got back on his feet. "Dammit," breathed Jin. "...I...can't fight...much longer like this..." Another volley of slashes came his way, and Wing Zero performed a brilliant back-hand-spring, flipping backwards away from the Scorpion.

The heat rod whip once again came at him at blinding speed. It wrapped around his left arm, and a surge of electricity pulsed through the whip into the body of Wing Zero. The shock didn't stop outside the cockpit either. Jin screamed in pain as sparks flew everywhere around him. Alarms started going off everywhere. The pain was unbearable, but he kept his vision focused on the Scorpion ahead of him. He jerked back with his arm, pulling the whip, and the Scorpion, with him. It was enough to unbalance the Scorpion, and it fell forward, releasing it grip.

Jin breathed in rapid breaths. He was having a hard time staying conscious. "Focus," he said to himself. "No dying yet...no matter how much it hurts." Max got back up.

"You can sure take a beating Jin," he said. "You're not going down as easily as your father did. He wasn't able to put up such a fight."

"Never...speak...of...him!" said Jin as he raised his saber and charged in on Max. Their sabers clashed and lightning surged around them in all directions. "You...will _never_...be as strong....as my father!"

They flew backwards from each other and went at it again. They attacked and blocked for minutes, not able to land a hit anywhere. Finally, Max took an opportunity to attack while they were in another grapple of swords, and he lashed out with the heat rod once more.

Wing Zero caught the whip in its free hand and used his saber to cut it at its middle. However, the Scorpion got in another attack. Its large beam saber pierced straight through the chest armor just below the right shoulder. He dropped his beam saber.

Wing Zero staggered back. In the cockpit, sparks were emitting from the right arm controls. Scorpion attacked again, and slashed across the chest, throwing him backwards of balance. He landed on his back, but quickly rolled backwards and stood again.

"You are going to die Jin," said Max. The Scorpion raised its arms and pointed its open palms at Jin. A light formed between both its palms. "I have one of those now too."

The energy grew into a large ball of charged particles, and Jin's eyes opened wide with shock. He quickly raised his own arms as Max fired a beam of purple of energy at Wing Zero. The beam stopped just in front of Wing Zero's hands. He was just barely keeping it back with a beam fired from his own hands.

Their beams had collided and were engulfing the entire area with blinding light. The Gundams and Vance turned to see Wing Zero barely withstanding the attack of Scorpion with its own beam. Both beams finally faded into nothing, and Wing Zero's arms were sparking.

"Is that even possible?" asked Anita.

"It would take some extremely good accuracy," said Kreed. "Being able to pinpoint the beam's exact location at exactly the right moment so quickly isn't something normally conceivable."

"Oh it's possible," said Stephen. "It's Jin, and with him, anything's doable."

"A nice shot Jin," said Max. His hands began glowing again, preparing the next shot. "But your Gundam is on the verge of dying...as are YOU!" Scorpion fired another shot.

Jin knew Wing Zero would not be able to charge another shot quick enough, so he surrounded himself in Wing Zero's wings. When all the dust had cleared, Wing Zero's wings were in severe disrepair. They were practically incinerated.

"Again, a nice move Jin," said Max. "You are running out of options. What will you do next?"

"Vance...are all members...of your base evacuated?" asked Jin.

"Yes," said Vance.

"Good," replied Jin as he looked at the small core directly behind him. "I have a plan then. Get as far from here as possible."

"I see," said Vance.

"It's time that you die!" said Max as he fired a third powerful wave of energy from his palms. The wave approached him too quickly for Jin to do much, but he could do something.

Wing Zero aimed at the ground with his hands quickly and fired a beam of buster energy. It shot him into the air just before Max beam hit him, and the beam flew by towards the core. Without looking back, Jin directed Wing Zero straight for Scorpion at its top possible speed. Max prepared another shot, aiming at the approaching Wing Zero.

Finally, Max realized his folly as a flash of light caught his eye and he saw the reactor explode. Wing Zero blasted past him at the high speed as he lowered his arms. A wave of fire was coming at him, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh Shi-

He was completely engulfed by the blast.

Wing Zero was flying at mach two and was gaining speed. Jin could feel his ribs continuing to shatter under the powerful G's but he pushed Wing Zero to go faster. The wing vernier thrusters were starting to lose power, a result of the second attack by Scorpion.

"Come...on..." said Jin. "Don't...die...not...yet." Jin's vision was beginning to tunnel, and he was on the verge of blacking out. The flames were getting closer, and they finally reached his legs. He could feel the heat in the cockpit. Almost instantly, the leg thrusters lost ability and went offline. The speed loss was dramatic, and Wing Zero fell back into the flames.

He was completely engulfed in the explosion.

Minutes later...

"Jin!" called Stephen from Deathscythe Hell. The Gundams were patrolling the crater that was the explosion site.

"JIN!" shouted Rachel. She caught sight of what looked like the remains of Wing Zero. Landing next to it, she saw the torso of Wing Zero with one arm and a wing still attached, though horribly singed. She practically leapt from her cockpit and landed on the ground hard. It hurt, but nothing was broken.

"JIN!" she shouted again as she reached the cockpit. She tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Open...You...Piece...of..." the door finally gave way and opened, actually falling off the burnt hinges. Rachel peered in and all was dark inside. She could just barely see Jin's body sitting motionless in its seat. There were a few sparking things around him. "JIN!" she shouted as she tried to climb in.

She pulled him out of the cockpit outside and laid him flat on the ground. There was a trail of blood from his mouth, and his shoulder was also bleeding heavily, apparently broken. He also wasn't breathing.

"Jin," said Rachel weakly. Tears came to her eyes and flowed without reserve. "Jin, please don't do this to me," she cried. "You can't die...not now." She laid her head down on his chest and cried. "Don't leave me please."

"I'm...not going anywhere," said Jin. Rachel sat up so quickly she had a head rush. Jin opened his eyes slowly, almost painfully so, and he looked up at Rachel.

"You're alive," she said.

"What...you had any doubt?" asked Jin with a weak laugh. "I'm alive...and kicking..." Rachel threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Rachel...you're...crushing...me," squeaked Jin. She quickly let go of him and laughed lightly.

"Yo Jin!" shouted Stephen. "Jesus you gave us a heart attack!"

"Sorry," said Jin.

"I'm not surprised you lived of course," said Kreed. "But damn, you've got style with the dramatic endings."

"Congratulations on living Jin," said Anita. "Now let's get you to a doctor."

"I won't argue now," said Jin with a smile. Everyone helped him up carefully.

"I can't believe you can even walk after all that," said Stephen. "Wait a minute. You're Heero's son, a Yuy. I can believe it now."

"I'm glad you survived Jin," said Vance. "You've saved a lot of people and ended the war...and you reunited with my family... Thank you."

"I'm past the revenge now," said Jin. "Revenge only fuels more hatred, and the hatred leads to more killing. Nothing good can come of it. I wish to live in a world of peace where no one suffers. I know what you did was wrong...and it will take a while to get over it still...but I forgive you Vance."

Jin held out his hand to Vance in front of him, and Vance looked at him in shock. "You...would forgive the man who killed you family?"

"It's my step toward peace," aid Jin. "If peace is to be achieved out of this, I have to put the past behind me... I want to live without all the anger."

"Thank you Jin," said Vance. He took Jin's hand and shook it. "Now let's get you to the nearest hospital."

Jin was able to put the past behind him and settle his differences with Colonel Vance Skye that day. Vance finally tied up the loose ends with his family and became truly happy again. The war ended that day, and there was celebrating all over the world. Only the Commander had died in the OZ Missile Incident.

_I have lived a life of war for longer than I care for. I did not enjoy my time spent in the army or as a pilot trained to kill. However, I will use all of my abilities should the need once again arise. I will fight evil's many forces with all my power. My parents have left their strength in me, and I have relied on it even in their death._

_Know this. If you threaten the way of life that is peace, I will destroy you. I will fight for what I know is right. My name is Jin Yuy...Learn it...Know it..._

__

_Fear it..._

* * *

The End

* * *

The good ending...obviously. I like this better than the bad, which is up next. Read on and review. When done, tell me which you like better.


	39. The End II

So you obviously know that this will be the tragic ending, having previously read the good ending. I hope you enjoy. This will be the last chapter of course.

Disclaimer: Thank You, whoever owns GW, for not destroying me and allowing me to use the ideas created by you for an awesome story. They aren't mine of course.

By the way, this chapter starts out like its predecessor, so if you want, look on and go to the line break.

**

* * *

After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine

* * *

**

_Jin!_ Shouted Stephen. _You're nuts! Get back here, or you'll get killed! There's no time for playing hero! Answer me Jin!_ Jin reached over and shut off the communications function in his cockpit. Stephen's voice stopped, and he looked up at the balls of explosions ahead of him.

A Tauros was locked against a towering black Mobile Suit in fierce battle. The Tauros fired its beam cannon, which the black MS dodged easily, and the black on closed in on the Tauros. In an instant, its arm was cut.

"You cannot beat me Colonel," said Max. "I'm far superior to you! Not only is my skill better, but you don't have a chance with an old Tauros against my new Scorpion!" Vance walked backwards slowly, activating a beam saber with its remaining arm.

"I never should have taken you in Max," said Vance. "You and your father are both examples of skilled pilots who lack any fundamentals of how to live." He charged forward and raised his sword to attack.

"My father was the greatest pilot to ever exist!" said Max. "And I will not allow you to put him down like that!" The Scorpion flew forward to attack with its own saber.

The Scorpion's saber stopped in mid-swing, clashing with Wing Zero's. "You're wrong Max," said Jin. "The greatest pilot ever title... goes to my father."

"Jin! You're supposed t be leaving!" said Vance. "Get out of here!"

"This is my battle Vance," said Jin. "You would... only be dying in vain. Go and tend to your family. They... need you now more than ever. Allow me to take care of this." Wing Zero kicked Scorpion in the side, grounding it. "GO!" shouted Jin.

"Thank you Jin," said Vance. The Tauros took flight and left the battle, heading for the retreating Gundams.

"Now," said Jin. "The final battle."

"Indeed it is," said Max. "This is going to be the last battle you fight!" Scorpion attacked with its purple beam saber as quick as lightning. Jin barely avoided it, sidestepping, but Max attacked again and again, forcing him into defense.

"Dams he's fast," said Jin.

"Like the new Scorpion?" asked Max. "It's Gundanium now, and it's a lot faster." Wing Zero flew backwards and fired from its machine cannons. The shells mostly just bounced off of Scorpion's hull.

"Having a Gundam isn't enough," said Jin. He charged in with his own beam saber and thrust forward. Scorpion rolled backwards and bicycle-kicked Zero over his head. Jin landed hard a distance away, and he was having trouble getting up.

He coughed blood onto the monitor in front of him, and quickly wiped it up. "You're injured," said Max. "Oh what a delight. This will be easy for me then." Scorpion once again darted forward and raised its saber. It was all Jin could do to roll back and forth to avoid being killed by his stabs at the ground. Finally, Jin got a powerful kick into Scorpion's chest, and he got up.

"Injured," said Jin. "But not dead yet." He activated his second beam saber and charged in at Max at top speed. The G's were undoubtedly crushing his injured ribs, and the pain was practically blinding him. ZERO II took full effect and plunged him into darkness, only to be reawakened in its virtual realm of the battlefield.

Wing Zero slashed furiously using both beam sabers, and Scorpion was forced into defense, not able to attack and block both at once. Finally, Max saw a chance and took it. As he jumped backwards, he lashed out with the long whip on his arm, and it caught Jin by the leg, pulling him down onto his back and dragging him toward Max.

Max slashed with his saber, and Jin raised a saber to block. He rolled away again and got back on his feet. "Dammit," breathed Jin. "...I...can't fight...much longer like this..." Another volley of slashes came his way, and Wing Zero performed a brilliant back-hand-spring, flipping backwards away from the Scorpion.

The heat rod whip once again came at him at blinding speed. It wrapped around his left arm, and a surge of electricity pulsed through the whip into the body of Wing Zero. The shock didn't stop outside the cockpit either. Jin screamed in pain as sparks flew everywhere around him. Alarms started going off everywhere. The pain was unbearable, but he kept his vision focused on the Scorpion ahead of him. He jerked back with his arm, pulling the whip, and the Scorpion, with him. It was enough to unbalance the Scorpion, and it fell forward, releasing it grip.

Jin breathed in rapid breaths. He was having a hard time staying conscious. "Focus," he said to himself. "No dying yet...no matter how much it hurts." Max got back up.

"You can sure take a beating Jin," he said. "You're not going down as easily as your father did. He wasn't able to put up such a fight."

"Never...speak...of...him!" said Jin as he raised his saber and charged in on Max. Their sabers clashed and lightning surged around them in all directions. "You...will _never_...be as strong....as my father!"

They flew backwards from each other and went at it again. They attacked and blocked for minutes, not able to land a hit anywhere. Finally, Max took an opportunity to attack while they were in another grapple of swords, and he lashed out with the heat rod once more.

Wing Zero caught the whip in its free hand and used his saber to cut it at its middle. However, the Scorpion got in another attack. Its large beam saber pierced straight through the chest armor just below the right shoulder. He dropped his beam saber.

Wing Zero staggered back. In the cockpit, sparks were emitting from the right arm controls. Scorpion attacked again, and slashed across the chest, throwing him backwards of balance. He landed on his back, but quickly rolled backwards and stood again.

"You are going to die Jin," said Max. The Scorpion raised its arms and pointed its open palms at Jin. A light formed between both its palms. "I have one of those now too."

The energy grew into a large ball of charged particles, and Jin's eyes opened wide with shock. He quickly raised his own arms as Max fired a beam of purple of energy at Wing Zero. The beam stopped just in front of Wing Zero's hands. He was just barely keeping it back with a beam fired from his own hands.

Their beams had collided and were engulfing the entire area with blinding light. The Gundams and Vance turned to see Wing Zero barely withstanding the attack of Scorpion with its own beam.

"That's impossible!" said Max. "He matched my exact power in less time and with perfect accuracy. He could pinpoint the beam's exact location of impact at the exact second."

* * *

"I...will...not...let...you...win!" shouted Jin as he pushed as hard as he could with Wing Zero's arms. Their beams continued to clash into a big ball of energy, which neared Jin quickly.

"Come on Zero," said Jin. "Give me...all...you...have..." Wing Zero's eyes flashed and the amount of energy output from the hands increased dramatically. The beam grew in width, forcing the point of impact back towards the Scorpion.

"NO!" shouted Max as it neared him now. "I cannot lose! I'm superior!"

"You aren't even superior to an insect!" shouted Jin. He fully extended Wing Zero's arms, and the beam engulfed the Scorpion. The blinding light faded, and the Scorpion's crispy form fell to the ground. It was blackened and both its arm were incinerated. It was also completely immobile.

"You lose...Max," said Jin quietly. He was wheezing, barely able to breathe.

"JIN!" shouted Vance. "The reactor! Quick! It's too unstable!"

Wing Zero jumped over to the small machine in the middle of the ring of cannons. It was on fire, and there were alarms going off all around it."

"Is everyone out of the area yet?" asked Jin.

"No," said Vance. "There are still a lot of people trying to get out. You have to disable it."

"How?" asked Jin. "Wing Zero's out of Buster Energy anyway."

"Buster energy would just set of the bomb," said Vance. "Energy will catalyze the nuclear reaction, and it will explode. You need to set off some other kind of explosion to disable it."

"What?" asked Jin.

"It sounds weird, but it's set up so that another explosion wouldn't set it off," said Vance. "Some powerful energy, like your Buster Rifle, would blow it up for sure. You need a weaker explosion. You have to hurry, because it will blow soon."

"I'm coming," said Rachel. "A missile should do it."

"No!" commanded Jin. "It'll go off before you get here. You'll only...get killed..."

"Then what can we do?" asked Anita. "How can we generate an explosion quick enough?"

"Wing Zero has the means," said Jin. With a weak smile, Jin flipped a switch. A red button extended from the panel t his side.

"No Jin!" shouted Stephen.

Jin punched the button, and all the lights in the cockpit flashed red. _Self destruct mechanism has been activated. Detonated in T-minus thirty seconds _

"No," whispered Rachel.

"There's no other way," said Jin. "It's what I have to do."

"You're very brave Jin," said Vance. "You no doubt make your parents very proud."

"I'll be seeing them soon," said Jin with a smile. "I'm sorry guys...that it had to come to this...but you have to understand... It's the only way I can...save those people."

"We all understand Jin," said Stephen.

"I don't have long, so I'll make it quick," said Jin. "I'm proud... to have served with you all... I know you'll all be great people in the future, because you're great people right now...Stephen, you've been my buddy since we met in the TAC. Keep that sense of humor. Kreed and Anita, you welcomed me into your home very kindly... Kreed, you should ease up a little now and then...and forgive your father. Anita, you're strong and smart. Sue your intelligence for good in the future... And Rachel... You too are very strong. Your heart is pure and you have a very strong sense of emotion. Let those emotions guide you...but don't allow them to control you... I love you."

_T-minus five seconds _

"Time for me to go now guys...See you on the other side...Signing out"

Wing Zero stood next to the reactor core and glowed white. The light was blinding, and the Gundam finally detonated into a huge explosion. When the dust and smoke had settled, the reactor was revealed, slightly smoldering, but stable once again. Wing Zero, however, was gone.

One year later...

A young adult with long red hair walked out of a room full of people in business suits. She herself was dressed in a blouse with a pink tie and a business skirt. She was holding a clipboard and sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"That was a very nice speech ma'am," said a man as he left the room. Others began leaving, all of them congratulating her on a nice presentation and giving their hopes for a peaceful future.

"They believe in you," said a tall boy with white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white suit and a wide grin. "Congratulations sis."

"I hope we can do what's right Kreed," said Rachel. "I hope I'm up to this job."

"Now, now," said Kreed. "You have to trust in yourself. You wouldn't have been voted the head of the Preventers's Department is _they_ didn't trust you."

"You're right," said Rachel. "...It's been...one year now."

"Yeah," said Kreed, the smile on his face falling flat. "You up for a quick trip?"

"Sure," replied Rachel.

Rachel and Kreed stood above a small flat stone in a Varsity City Cemetery. Looking down at it, the words on it read _Jin Yuy: 1 A.E. 16 A.E._

Rachel lowered a rose to the gravestone, and then looked over at the combined gravestone of Heero and Releena. She left a rose for them also.

"Figured you guys would be here," said Stephen as he walked up from behind them. He was wearing a long, black leather trench coat and black shades. "How you doing?"

"Fine," said Rachel.

Stephen looked down at the grave and lowered a rose of his own to it.

"Hey guys," said girl with long blonde hair and glasses. It was Anita.

"So were' all here," said Kreed.

"Yeah," said Anita. "I guess it was inevitable."

"It's been too long Jin," said Stephen, looking back down to the ground. "But I guess I shouldn't be talking to the ground. Should I?" He looked up at the sky. There were few white clouds, and the sun was just peeking out from behind one of the smaller ones.

"We are all making a difference," said Anita. "Like you told us to."

"I can't lie to you buddy," said Stephen. "It's hard to not have you here to guide us. But we're surviving."

"It's what you would want us to do," said Kreed with a smile. "Survive in spite of the sadness of it all."

"But you're where you've wanted to be for so long now," said Rachel, "and that's with your parents. We all know you're having a good time...where peace lasts forever."

"See you around buddy," said Stephen. "I've got a trip to take. Turns out someone's trying to build a new weapon, and I gotta go keep them in line. Part of being a Preventer." He walked away with a wave of his hand. "See you guys later."

"And I teach classes," said Anita. "I'm a battle instructor. As promised, I'm using my intelligence for good, teaching youngsters how to defend themselves." Anita followed Stephen out.

"I'm head of the newly revived Preventers Corps now," said Rachel. "Kreed's been helping a lot recently. It's hard, but I'm getting through it. Lots of demands and pressure. I think...the only thing that pushes me to do better is you. I do what I think you would do, and everything gets better."

"Well, have fun up there man," said Kreed. "Keep an eye on us every now and then. Let us know if we do something wrong. Have God send a lightning bolt our way or something." Kreed left Rachel to stand alone at Jin's grave.

"I miss you," said Rachel. "I love you." She bent down and touched the stone that labeled his place of burial. "Goodbye."

**

* * *

THE END

* * *

**

This story was a lot of fun guys. I can't thank you all enough for the awesome reviews I received from you. You are what fueled me to do better. I know it sounds corny and cheesy and all, but it's true. Without you people reading and helping me along, I wouldn't have finished.

But this is most certainly not the end. There _will_ be a sequel. I'm still thinking it all up, but it will come along. I don't know what it will be called, so you guys have to keep an eye out by checking into my bio on the net. It will likely be a sequel to the good ending, the previous chapter. So I hope you all liked it best. Tell me which ending you liked best. I still want reviews from you all!!!


	40. to be continued?

HEY EVERONE!

I must apologize about my total lack of respect for you all. I have some stuff in the works coming up soon I hope for the current Gundam Wing story. Life's been hell for a while, especially with the senior graduation thing coming up. Please forgive me.

Another part of it is that, again, I seem to have hit a slump in the story. I'm at a mental block, though I think I have the solution in the works, as mentioned. On the other hand, I have a new treat for you.

Of course, most of you remember "After Eve Gundam Wing 1", or I hope you do anyway. Well, you'll never believe what my crazy ass is doing… again.

I'm once again editing the story, and I'll be posting an all new edition in the very near future. This new edition will have totally new plot thingies in it, including a lot more blood shed and action. I feel that everything ended just too easily for the pilots last time around, so I'm gonna put more pain and stress into this one. I'm not sure what I'll be calling it. Hopefully I can come up with something original… Don't get your hopes up. I'm not the most creative person in the world, contrary to what I may sometimes say.

You may also notice a new short story I put up. It's a Rurouni Kenshin-based story, about Himura facing a horde of samurai early in his career, during the revolution. Read it if you like copious amounts of blood shed without any plot. That's all it is. Plotless murder. Who better than the manslayer!

Ah, and you may also know I have a name on the sister site to Drop me a line at . Yeah, the same damn name. Remember, I'm not very creative. I have a pair of nice poems and an apocalyptic story I've been working on. Again, lots of blood and violence on that story, but there's a whole bunch o' plot for you as well. Prepare for angst a bit as well.

So that's what I've got coming. I sincerely hope that you will appreciate these stories while not being totally pissed at me. But hey, I'm pissed at myself as well. As for the "Party Crashers" story, the crossover between Gundam Wing and FFX, well, I don't see myself touching it in the next thousand years. Put me on you author alerts list if you haven't… I'm becoming very unpredictable.

Oh, and if anyone out there can help me with something, I'd love it. Here's my deal. I'm looking for a good place to post a webcomic. FOR FREE. I'm very god with manga, and I've begun one of the GW story I have here. Mobile Suits are a bit time consuming to draw, but it's going to be good. I need to be able to post it somewhere. Also, if anyone would like to tell me where I can put my story up, like if they want to host my story on one of their own private sites, that'd be great too. I am very proud of that story, and that's why I'm editing it for the tenth time in five years.

So, if you'd like to help me out with that, again, I'd appreciate it greatly. Just tell me in a review or drop me a line at I'd be happy to talk to you.

Ciao.


End file.
